Changes
by magic-lou
Summary: What happens when the plan goes wrong? Harry Potter has failed to defeat Lord Voldemort. The wizarding world has gone under his control. Azkaban has been emptied of its criminals and members from the side of good have been put in, including Hermione.
1. Welcome to Azkaban

Disclaimer: I do not own or invent the world of Harry Potter or its characters. Anything knew or different belongs to little old me and the plot

* * *

Change

Chapter 1

Welcome to Azkaban

'How did life become so different? Why did their have to be change? Why was there such evil in the world? How can anyone feel such anger? How can they hurt another human being and sit there and laugh in their screaming faces'

These and many more questions had been filtering through Hermione's mind for the last year and five months. After six months of being in a black caved cell, abused verbally and physically she had learned to stop her mind for answering these questions. Something she was famous for when she was young, free and innocent to the pain. Miss Know it all Granger. The girl who could barely sit down in class as she was always jumping up to answer a question. Oh she hated it when she was called names due to her intelligence. But within she also felt a small amount of satisfaction and pride at knowing more then was to expected. To be able to answer any question that was answered to her. Things were so much easier when she was a child. Homework, lessons and exams, it seemed trivial to her now. Pointless, homework didn't teach you how to face evil in the eye and not quiver in fear. An exam could never show you how to cope with the loss of a dead one, or two, or more. No, it couldn't. The only time she had touched the surface of evil was when she had adventures with Ron and Harry.

Ron and Harry, hearing there two names in her head brought a small smile to her face, along with tears to her eyes. Those two boys gave her heart a small lift, then the tears came and her heart once again closed up from emotion. Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Her best friend. He was always their for her stood up for her at school when no one else did and she did the same for him. She would help him when he needed it. He was always copying her homework along with Ron. She remembered in there first year she had to use her logic, a strength many wizards never had, to get Harry through fire. Second year he unraveled the mystery of the animal petrifying students at the school. In there fourth year she, Harry and Ron spent sleepless nights researching, away for Harry to breath for one hour under water. She had helped try to concur the Dark lords followers, in there fifth year. Her final year she had stood by Harry's side to defeat the Dark lord once and for all, the final battle. That was the last time she saw any of her friends. She had been stupefied by what looked like Draco Malfoy a malicious blond haired boy. She had been taken captive by the Dark lord's followers. She heard shortly after that, the side of good had fallen. She did not know if Harry or Ron survived. Now that her hope had been diminished she finally came to the harsh truth that they were dead. If they weren't then why hadn't they come to rescue her from this brutal place? Why?

She shivered slightly as she pushed herself up to lean on the cold stonewall. Memories swimming around her head. She brought her head to her knees ad pushed them against her eyelids causing blots of colour to appear. Ron's face came to her mind. Out of him and Harry, Ron was the one she missed the most. If she had told herself this two years ago, she would have laughed and said you were mad. They used to argue about the smallest of things, as they got older the arguments got steadily worse, and the time they would make up grew longer. Most of the Gryffindor students, which school house they belonged to, had learned to leave the two alone when an argument took place. One of there biggest arguments was in there sixth year. Hermione had to face a hurdle she had not prepared to cross. Jealousy. Ron had got his first girlfriend. Hermione had faced emotions she did not expect. Arguments broke out between the two as the tension mounted. It was that year Hermione had to admit her feelings she had towards Ron to herself, of course to her embarrassment as Harry pointed out that following summer many people already knew. Ron admitted his feelings towards Hermione that summer also, after a lot of failed attempts. Through Harry and others they finally became a couple.

She gave a sigh, trying to relieve the tension that had built up over the year but failing. How she missed Ron. She let go of her legs and pulled her fingers through her hair. She hardly recognized any of her tired body now. Her hair had started to form into loose curls from the frizzy bush like hair she had as a child. Now it hung limp and matted slowly turning to dreadlocks due to not seeing a hairbrush or shampoo in months. Her once clear skin had turned a milky white with a tint of green as she ate very little or what she ate was not even considered as food. She had not seen sunlight for months. She had spent weeks inside her cave cell leaving only to be physically abused or for once to see the dark clouded sky. When she was first brought to the mudblood block as this part of Azkaban was now called, she had shown her Gryffindor traits; she had hope, love, courage but months alone in a cruel world had sucked her emotionally dry.

(Flash back)

"Look what we have 'ere, who's this then?" said a gruff voice belonging to a dirty blacked clocked man.

"One of the mudblood cowards from the battle. Found hiding in the woods weren't you" the man dragging her replied with a cruel laugh. Hermione glared at him preparing to set him right, when the first man interrupted her again.

"Pretty one ain't she; we don't get those often do we. How old are you my lovely" he gave her a menacing grin. He forced her chin in his direction. In reply she spat in his face.

"Ooh, got spirit this one. We'll have fun with 'er" he pulled out his wand and shouted "Crucio"

She shrieked in pain and fell to the floor, as what felt like a thousand hot knifes piercing her body. After a few seconds he lifted the pain curse form her. Both men gave a pitiless laugh.

"Now then are you going to come on in without a fuss, or will we have to break you in?"

She forced her body from the ground with her remaining strength. She said speaking slowly and clearly emphasizing each word "Not you or another worthless piece of scum who have _that_ mark on their arm will ever break me. Do you understand" not realizing she was shouting the last part she stood up to her full height glaring.

"Really. Well we'll see about that my dear. We'll see about that" he grabbed the thick rope, which was connected to her wrists and pulled her into the large stone castle-like building. "Well mudblood welcome to Azkaban. Take a good look at outside, because you won't be seeing it for a while"

He pulled her through the rotting castle. Passing doors with endless corridors and staircases. She gazed through the open doors leading to cells, which used to belong to criminals, now full of people from the side of good, trying to help mankind by fighting evil. Lord Voldermort's enemies. We don't belong here she thought. "We'll sign you in and then you'll be off to you cozy room." he gave another cruel laugh and pulled her up a staircase. After a few minutes walking through a maze of corridors, they finally stood in front of a large wooden door. He knocked and stood waiting to be told to enter.

"Now I'll be quite if I were you. This man doesn't take nonsense."

"Who is it" came a cold voice. From inside.

"It's Knox sir. Got another prisoner for you. Apparently a mudblood from the battle."

"Fine. Come on in I haven't got all day"

Knox pulled open the door dragging Hermione through also. She entered a well-furnished office. A desk stood in front of her. The man in front of it turned her blood ice cold. Lucius Malfoy father of Draco Malfoy sat in front of her. Looking extremely bored. He looked up from the piece of parchment he was reading. He also looked surprised at the sight of her. He quickly regained his composer; Knox not even noticing his sudden chance of expression pushed Hermione forward.

"Granger, is that you?" he stood up and walked around the side of his desk. "My lord I never expected you would be brought her. I thought you had been killed with you mudblood loving friends."

"What! Is this Hermione Granger? Potters friend?" Knox asked looking at both Hermione and then Lucius Malfoy.

"Leave" Lucius Malfoy stated glaring at Knox. "Now"

"Yes sir, shall I wait outside to collect her?"

"No, out now" He waited for Knox to leave before turning his gaze on Hermione again.

"Well, well, well. Like I said before, I never expected to see you in here, but then it does seem extremely satisfying for a mudblood like yourself to be in here" he gave a malicious grin emphasizing his pointed features. "So Granger, what was it like to know your precious Prince Potter has failed and has been defeated. Please tell me"

"What?" she replied quietly, her body suddenly became stiff and once again her blood turned to ice.

"What do you not know? The Dark Lord has triumphed against Potter. Potter is dead and where he belongs," he laughed.

"No you're lying" she shouted, she flung at Malfoy anger rushing through her body. "You're lying. Liar! Liar! Liar!" He pushed her off him and pulled out his wand.

"Crucio. You will never do that again mudblood." He straightened his robes standing up.

Hermione for the second time lay screaming on the floor. After what felt like hours the pain stopped. She lay panting trying to ignore the spasms her body was now doing. 'Harry can't be dead he can't be' she was screaming inside not being able to believe it.

"Now here you will do as you are told. You are prisoner 709. As you are Potters friend, or should I say _were,_ you may think you are will get special privileges."

She looked up at this statement.

"But you will not. You will be taken to the east wing. Mudblood block. You will get one meal a day instead of two for being a traitor to the Dark Lord. You will be allowed to see sunlight once a week if you behave well. How does that sound?"

She didn't answer. He walked up to her twisting his fingers around her hair and pulling on it hard, forcing her to stand. She strained herself to keep in the scream of pain.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes" she answered.

"Yes what? Manners mudblood"

"Yes I understand, bastard!"

"Tut tut. You are going to be a handful. Don't worry you won't be for long." He forcefully grabbed her arm and pulled her swift fully out of the room.

He pushed her into her cell, causing her to fall. Closing the cell door behind her.

"Be good now for the guards Mudblood and remember what I said, be good and you'll be allowed out for a while. Trust me when I say you'll be begging to be let out."

"You'll know all about that won't you Malfoy, been in here a few times you're self haven't you" she spat. He gave her a typical malicious Malfoy smile before shutting the small opening he used to talk to her and turning on his heels and walking away. When he shut the small window the cell turned dark. She sat there looking at nothing. The sudden sweep of emotion filled her and she flung herself to the ground sobbing at how wrong everything had become. After ten minutes she stopped. She silently made a promise to her self-that no matter what they did to her, she would not break. No she would prove to Harry and Ron she was strong and would not break.

How wrong she was.


	2. Lyra

Just want to say thanks for reviewing my story it means so much to me knowing people like what I'm writing!

If you think i should change the reating please tell me. I don't think it will get much worse but the issue of rape is there, there's no descriptions and stuff.

Thanks. (By the way I've realized I spelt Lucius wrong will fix that soon)

Thanks again Laura xx Chapter 2

Lyra

She was snapped awake from her past to the sound of a dirty plate, with who knows what on it being pushed into her cell. This act was the only sign of time that she knew of. Time seemed to stand still here. Morning she thought. She looked at the plate in disgust and made no move towards it, knowing that it would be the only meal she would be getting. Her stomach rumbled and her body ached due to the lack of energy. Yet she still made no move to eat. She no longer saw the point, privately hoping one day her body would fail and she could finally sleep. Be with the ones she loved being at peace. Still there was still a small part of the young Hermione inside her that would not let her die. Keep strong, even if all hope was lost. She again looked at the plate in repulsion and slowly crawled over to it. Sniffing the brown lumpy liquid. She supposed it was some sort of stew long ago. Picking up the rotting wooden spoon moved the lumps around the plate, it was stiff and hardly recognizable as something you could eat. Sighing she attempted to put some on the spoon, slowly bringing it to her mouth. As soon as it hit her tongue she had to control herself from spitting it back out. She threw the plate and spoon to the floor. She suddenly remembered sitting in the grand hall at Hogwarts eating the delicious food. No she had to stop living in the past. Things had changed and nothing could be done to stop that.

(Flashback)

"Oh come on Ron, you don't honestly mean that?" asked Hermione. Her, Ron, Harry and Ginny Ron's sister were sat at the Griffindor table eating breakfast. Hermione and Ron were having a small argument about Hermione's organization of S.P.E.W.

"Oh come on Ron, it only involves two tea cozies and a dress" Ginny giggled. Which in turn set Harry off laughing also.

"I'm not doin' it Hermione you'll have to gag me, tie me up and drag me their kicking and screaming" Ron stated stuffing his face with toast.

"Fine, if you don't want to help then fine. I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind. Would you Harry"

This caused Harry to choke on his slice of toast. After a few hard punches from Ginny on his back he was able to say croakily "Um, sorry Hermione but I'm really busy, I have leads on a Horcruxes and it's um really important to get it sorted first. I still don't know why you can't get Ron to do it. He is your boyfriend after all." This made Hermione blush and the tips of Ron's ear to turn pink.

"Well, that is to say…"

"That wiped the smile of your face didn't it Ron" Ginny laughed. "Don't worry Hermione we can curse them when they least expects it. I wonder if there's a spell to glue clothes to people? Humm…" Ginny wondered pretending to get lost in thought. Ron looked horrified and glanced at Harry to see the same expression on his face. Both girls giggled at this.

"I'd better get going to the library. See you guys later" she gave Ron a kiss on the cheek causing his ears to turn a deeper shade of red.

"But Hermione it's the third day of term we haven't been given any homework" stated Harry.

"I know. Bye"

(End flashback)

"Not eating again? Tut tut. What are we going to do with you mudblood?" a foul unshaven man had entered without her noticing as she had been facing the back of her cell. She didn't answer him. She knew what was going to happen next. He and maybe others would take her into a room upstairs and take away a part of her soul, self-respect and dignity. Even though she had lost her body to them, emotionally every time felt like the first, hurting her inside. A feeling of hatred, guilt, and self-loathing trying to claw it's way out of her.

It had been this that had broken her into Azkaban. She realized the more she struggled and fought, the more often and rougher they become. Like one had said, they liked a challenge and one with spirit. Little did they know how fragile her spirit was, they soon concord it. She became quieter and more drawn in. Soon she barely spoke and no longer showed emotion in hope they would leave her alone. They took her less often but they never stopped.

"Now don't look at me like that. We're not having fun today. We've got you a little present. A new room mate." He pulled in a girl who was roughly the same age as her. She had long brown hair that was swept into a bun, but was now loose and untidy due to what looked like she had been in a struggle. She like Hermione when she came here had ropes tied round her wrists. The man untied them and pushed her into the cell.

"Have fun" he cackled. In reply the girl threw herself and all her strength at the door screaming in rage. After a few minutes of screaming she took some deep breaths, in an attempt to calm herself. She slowly turned herself around to look at the person she was to share this hellhole with.

The girl looked at Hermione in shock, her face showed fear for a moment at the sight of her and what she may soon become. She gazed at Hermione's ragged clothes, the same she had worn when she entered. They were torn and filthy. Her jeans now had rips all up the legs and just covered what it was supposed to. Her t-shirt the same if not worse and covered her barely. She had tried to maintain as much dignity as possible at first, but soon gave up.

The girl slowly sunk to the floor against the wall opposite Hermione. The two girls sat staring at each other for a few minutes deep in thought. Hermione couldn't believe it. She never believed she would share her cell with another human being. She had nearly forgot there was an outside world altogether. She wondered why the girl was here and who she was. Did she still have hope? She wouldn't for long she thought. The girl she noticed was beautiful, this answered her question. No she wouldn't last long in here. The girl had a natural beauty about her; although her hair was messy it still if possible enhanced her looks. She had bright blue eyes, which reflected a small amount of light, from the small window on the door, which had been left open. Silently Hermione hoped that it might finally mean that the guards wouldn't see her as fun anymore. It was a sickening thought of what the girl had to come but the only hope she had felt in over a year.

The girl at last finally spoke. Her voice held strength and vigor. Reminding her of what she was like when she first entered.

"How long have you been in here?"

Hermione sat up. Nobody had spoken to her as a human being for a long time and it took her a while to find her voice she had not used for months.

"I …I don't know"

"Do you know when you were brought in here?"

"During the battle… the one against the Dark Lord." She replied.

The girl gave a small in take of breath. "That was almost a year and a half ago."

"Was it? Seems like a lifetime ago. Time stops here. You'll soon see" they both fell silent for a few minutes.

"So what's your name?" the girl asked.

Hermione who was gazing at the floor looked up at her. She did not expect a conversation with this stranger. To be treated as an equal.

"Prisoner 709. You?"

"No you're real name. Not the number the bastard deatheaters give us" her voice held anger which stood out from Hermione's emotionless voice.

"Oh. Hermione. Hermione Granger"

The girl again gave another gasp. "What Hermione Granger as in Harry Potters girlfriend?" She sat up and moved closer towards Hermione.

"What. No."

The girl looked deflated at this.

"I was never his girlfriend but I was one of his best friends."

At this the girl became energized once more. "I thought you were dead. You have been a great aspiration to so many people, you and Harry Potter. If people knew you were alive it would bring so much hope to our people in defeating Voldemort."

Hermione flinched at the name and moved further away from the girl.

"What's the matter? You have fought against him and his followers all through you school life. You came face to face with him a year and a half ago. How can you be scared of a name? I thought you of all people would understand that"

This statement unexpectedly brought up anger that was buried deep inside of her. She suddenly felt more alive then she had for months.

"What did you say?"

"Why do you fear a name when you have faced him and fought against him?"

"Have you every seen the Dark Lord? Have you fought against him?" she asked slowly.

"No but-"

"Then you have _no_ idea what I have been through have you. Everyone I have ever loved has been murdered. Everything I have worked for destroyed. I have been locked in here for a year and a half. I haven't seen sunlight for months. I have been abused and treated like an animal, all because of this one man. I have been feeling never-ending pain because of this man. He has no soul and emotion. He has killed men and laughed as their bodies crumple to the ground. I have seen his face and his eyes are filled with nothingness! Have you ever felt so scared that you feel you may die of fear? Have you ever felt so lonely and worthless that you no longer see the point of living? No! Then you have no idea why I flinch at the name the man who has ruined my life and torments my dreams." Hermione was now standing shouting while tears flowed freely down her face. She barely finished when she fell to the floor sobbing as the girl looked on in horror.

"I'm… I'm so sorry I had no idea. I should known." She crawled over to Hermione and slowly placed a hand on her back in an attempt to comfort her. "You are so brave to go through all that and still be here now living each day." After a few minutes Hermione looked up tears still streaming down her grubby face. She tried to calm herself from this sudden outbreak of emotion she had locked inside.

"Look I'm sorry upset you. I'm Lyra by the way. Lyra Whiteman." she looked sympathetically at Hermione, guilt plainly showing through her facial expression.

"I'm sorry to… it's not your fault I'm in here. It's just I've been in here so long, with out hope. I'm not who I once was anymore. I'm sorry." Hermione wiped away the tears from her face. Taking deep breaths. Her sudden out bust had caused something inside her to suddenly open. She felt new and strong. She felt trapped again alike she did when she first came here. She wanted to be left alone to think. Her head was spinning with thoughts and memories of her past.

"Are you ok? Do you want sometime to think?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah. Please I just need to get a grip of things. I've been feeling so tired and worthless for so long now. I just need some space." She picked herself up and moved to the far end of the room.

'What's going to happen now' she thought. 'I need to get out. I can't cope being in her anymore. I'm going mad already I can feel it. What am I going to do?'

She was feeling flustered and suddenly cluster phobic. She needed to get out. She felt like this for the next hour until she suddenly exploded. She stood up and flung herself at the door screaming. Lyra looked up in shock and grabbed her arms and tried pulling her away from the door.

"Stop it Hermione. Stop you'll make matters worse"

"How? I've been here for to long. LET ME OUT" she shouted banging on the door. After a few minutes of banging and shouting a key was heard in the lock. The door was flung open causing Hermione and Lyra to fall backwards.

"What the hell is going on 'ere" the guard was looking angry yet amused. He always found patrol duty boring. Hermione threw herself at the man. Lyra made an attempt to grab her arm to pull her back but to no prevail.

"Hermione no" was all she had time to say. The man just had enough time to react to the charging girl.

"Stupefy," He shouted, only the curse missed. "Stupefy, stupefy" He finally hit her when she was inches from him. She was flown backwards, knocked out.

"Now, when your mudblood friend comes round you tell her she's in trouble. She is going to suffer."

"Go to hell" she spat glaring at him.

"I'd be careful if I were you missy. Or you'll end up like her. It's best to do as you're told here and not make trouble."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she frowned.

"Nothing just a bit of friendly advice" his tone became quieter and less brutal "You're a pretty one and they're the ones they go for. Don't make a fuss and you may stay sane. Unlike her, they liked her. She never lasted long." He voice contained a little pity while he looked at her. "I may have done a lot of bad things in my life, but I ain't never treated woman like some others do. Remember keep you're head down, look you're worst and you might survive." With that he shut the door again.

Lyra sat there in shock about what the guard had said. She never expected a man who supported Voldemort to give her advice. She looked over at Hermione. She suddenly felt fear and pity. No wonder she was so broken inside if she was treated like that. She felt scared at the very prospect of it happening to her. She crawled over to Hermione and pulled a light ripped cloth, which she supposed was supposed to be her blanket. She rolled her over and gently placed it under her head. Leaning against the wall she shut her eyes attempting to stop the tears that had begun to leak from them.

* * *

Hey thanks to all those who reviewed greatly appreciated. I'm going to wait for at least ten reviews to carry on. But if none come then i'll update anyway coz i'm enjoying writting this.

Criticism is welcome and ideas to but nice criticism please. I hope to update soon !


	3. Friend or Foe

Sorry I haven't written in ages! What with Christmas, collage and then flu (felt like dying for two weeks lol) I've been a bit busy. This chapter took me a lot longer to write then I expected anyway. I had a lot of difficulty with what to put in it and getting my ideas in order. There is a lot more about Lyra and who she is in this chapter. So read, hopefully enjoy and importantly tell me what you think when you're done.

* * *

Chapter 3

Friend or foe

Hermione awoke after a few hours after being knocked out. She sat up slowly caressing her thumping head. Groaning she blinked her eyes into focus. She looked around the cell waiting or her eyes to get used to the dark, and saw Lyra leaning against the wall. She turned to face her when she heard Hermione wake. She gave her a weak smile.

"Hey, you ok? How's your head?" she asked.

Hermione felt the small bump amongst her knotted locks. "Headache" was all she was able to reply croakily. She made her way across the room towards Lyra and also leaned against the wall. "So what's it like out there?" Hermione asked after a few minutes silence.

"Out where?"

"Side. London, England?"

"Oh" she said dispirited. "Well what can I say? I've been living in hiding most of the time. I'm muggle born; if I get caught I'd be in here or worse. Not that hiding helped, what with me actually in here and all" she gave a faint laugh of someone who was desperate. "Most placed its quiet, lonely empty I've heard. Apart from places where were allowed to stay, there's a part of London you have to stay in. Your only part free to roam towns and streets is if you are with a pureblood or supporter."

"How does that work?"

"If they own you. Work for them. Slavery, not my thing, that's why I ran away, lucky I wasn't killed when I was caught really. Deserting your household is punishment of death"

"If living her is called lucky," muttered Hermione.

"Yep, getting treated worse then a house elf or Azkaban. Hard choice."

"Yeah, I no which I'd prefer" she sighed placing her head on her knees.

"I suppose you don't know what happened once Harry Potter failed do you?" Lyra said suddenly, startling herself and Hermione with her question.

She raised her head from her knees and looked ahead "No, I've never been told. I'm not really sure if I want to know. But after months of wondering it kind of drives you crazy-"

"Well when you, Harry Potter and other people who went to meet him after that -"

"He never turned up a false alarm there was only Deatheaters, that's why we came back. Only I was caught near the castle. Didn't they come back?" Hermione asked.

"The Dark Lord ambushed the castle and rounded us all up when you left." she looked at Hermione's shadowed amazed face. "I doubt you'll remember me I went to Hogwarts while you were there. I may not look it but I'm a year younger then you are"

"Oh, you look the same age. I don't remember anyone like you at school though." She tried to remember a beautiful girl with bright blue eyes and straight brown hair. She would have thought Harry or Ron would point out a beauty like her, but no one came to mind.

"No I doubt you would, I looked different back then. Normal brown eyes and dark curly brown hair. I suppose a bit like you in a way. Nothing unusual. I was in Ravenclaw, I saw you around but you never noticed me. I changed my appearance as I was nearly caught by an ex-student turned Death eater who recognized me. This was all I could muster at the time. I like it though so it kinda stuck" she pulled at her straight hair. "I stand out a bit now though, don't I?"

"Oh, so what happened, to the students or did he-"she couldn't finish her sentence as a scene of death flashed before her eyes. All her friend's gone, like that.

"Well he came storming in the front hall. Only a few teachers had stayed behind. McGonagall went and others, well you know, Trelawney stayed, Filch did but him a squib and her being a complete nutcase they were no match for him. There were members of the order there but most crumpled to the ground in fear or were killed. He and supporters rounded all the students into the hall. It was madness. People running round screaming, crying, Deatheaters running and cursing anything that moved. Some of us got away. Ran for miles and miles there was about fifteen of us altogether, other groups also some people had the brains to use a broom. As far as I know the rest were rounded up with the others in the Great Hall. Any Purebloods who supported him lived; he offered those he deemed worthy to join him, but most were killed there and then. Only those who had Ministry members for parents survived. For a while, they were used as hostages. He knew most Ministry members would fall if he had their children. But that only saved them from the fate for a few more days." She sighed, "None of my friends survived either."

"I guess he will never be defeated. Evil has finally won"

"For now maybe, good always concurs evil Hermione. We've seen the bad times. Us hero's make a daring fight for freedom and evil will finally fall. It can't rule forever. Just have hope. We'll never give up. Never" her eyes shone in the small dreary light and Hermione saw that she meant it.

"This isn't a story. Evil has won. After all who can fight evil when there is nobody with enough hope to fight?" Hermione whispered.

"There is still hope. It takes a lot to kill it completely. The order of the Phoenix is still going. There are still people out there that are still fighting."

"How do you know about the Order?" she asked realizing. She turned her full attention to her.

"A member helped us, those who escaped I mean. Took us back to London, luckily McGonagall and rest of the order got there in time to help some people escape, not many but some."

"What happened about Harry, and Ron?" she whispered looking down at the floor.

"Harry Potter, no one knows. All I know that he ran into the castle to fight. Someone told me he was beyond fury. Heard about you being taken, everyone thought you were dead. What with the school taken as well… Apparently his body was never found. News spread that he had faced the Dark Lord and lost. That hit everyone hard. Our hope was gone. But it was rekindled, we still carry on." She finished and turned her head towards Hermione. "I'm sorry"

After a short silence Hermione asked "What about Ron?"

"Ron?" she asked confused.

"Harry's and mines best friend" Hermione stated quickly.

"Oh you mean the one you were always with. Tall with orange hair, yeah"

Hermione nodded and her heart began to beat rapidly and she realized that she was holding her breath, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know what happened to him. There's Sam. He's tall and has blonde hair; he mentioned being a friend of Harry Potters. Wait do you mean Ronald Weasley?"

"Yes is he still alive?"

"Yes. That was Sam's old name. He changed it for protection as well as his looks. He's head if the order"

Hermione felt her body become alive from relief and happiness. After a year of finally accepting death, he was still alive; a large grin forced itself on Hermione's face for the first time in an age.

"You ok?" Lyra asked

Hermione just sat their speechless. Smiling, while hugging her knees. "I knew he couldn't be. But I had to because they didn't come to help me" the smile disappeared slowly as she remembered the reason she thought her friends were dead.

"What do you mean?" Lyra asked her.

"I thought Harry and Ron were dead, not because I was told by Malfoy, who would believe anything that snake says but because they never came and got me out of here. They always looked after me no matter what. I guess this time I was wrong though" tears began to appear once more.

"He never mentioned you sorry. Trust me when I say though everyone wants to plan a break out of people in here. It will happen you're not the only good person in here"

Breakfast came in soon after this. Hermione pushed hers away not being able to face it, Lyra looked at it shocked for a moment.

"This is what we are expected to eat?" She stood up and went up to the door. Looking through the whole she saw the man who had warned her yesterday and had jinxed Hermione. He was pushing another tray to a prisoner opposite.

"How are we expected to eat this?" she shouted towards him.

He turned round smiling. "What did you expect a three course meal?" he laughed.

"How are we supposed to live off this?"

"Same as everyone else. She's done alright of it." He aimed at Hermione.

"Have you seen her? She's starving, thin as a rake. When do we get to go outside? Fresh air, I was promised fresh air." She demanded. Hermione respected her bravery yet knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"Promised, were you now?" he smiled. "I'd better go and check that piece of information hadn't I" he disappeared from view up the corridor.

"Oops" mumbled Lyra "I've gone and done it now haven't I"

"You don't know what it's like here. You have to keep you head down to survive. Or you'll be picked out by…by them" she ended quietly. Lyra knew of whom she meant, the men who had harmed her. She refused to except that would happen to her. A bolt turning was heard behind the two of them. The door opened letting in the dingy morning light. The same guard stood before them.

"You've got five minutes, if you're quiet. Your lucky, not many are in today" he motioned his wand to show them to get up and follow him out the door. Lyra helped Hermione to stand.

"Many who?" asked Lyra

"Guards. Sunday, men have issues with working on Sundays. Not that I blame them, come on"

Lyra went out first carefully checking incase of a trap. Hermione came out second, also slowly her face unreadable. They were taken down the corridor they both recognized, down a pair of stairs and through another corridor. The Deatheater motioned them through a door on the right. Once through they realized they were in a small open squared courtyard. Hermione hit with the sudden light and fresh air and stumbled back. Lyra caught her and pushed her forwards a little more away from the man behind them.

"You've got five minutes," he shouted towards them. With that to her surprise he went through the door leaving them alone.

"Where's he going?" Lyra asked. Hermione didn't hear her. She was staring up at the sky taking death breaths of sea air. Lyra seeing this as a time to leave her alone walked a few meters to the edge of the yard to look over the wall. They were about eight floors up. Below stood many balconies and beneath that a stormy sea. She looked out in front of her; the sea went on for miles. As this was a mild day though land could just be seen, hazy in the distance.

"I can't believe it," a voice to the left of her said. She turned to face Hermione. She had a look of pure relief and joy and another tear was streaming slowly down her dirty face.

"Me neither, why did he let us out and where did he go?"

"No, you don't understand, I haven't been out for months I forgot what the sea smelt of" Lyra didn't doubt this, due to the foul smelling cell.

"You will see it again." Lyra said strongly. "We need to get out of here." She again looked down. We could jump from each balcony, swim to shore. Though we're have to look out for guards, the sea looks ruff, how much energy do you have?"

Hermione looked in shock as she realized she wasn't joking.

"We can't escape from here. It's impossible."

"Sirius Black did" Lyra stated.

"Yeah but he was an animagus, a dog" she added quickly, she had forgotten Sirius had spent even longer in cells like hers. She finally understood slightly how he felt, par the Dementors.

"Oh, so that's how he did it. Well he won't need to escape now that his master is ruler of man kind," she said bitterly.

"He never supported Him, he was good. Harry's godfather a goodman", she sighed looking up at the sky again. "I can't do it. I won't be able to swim to shore"

"We could find a boat. They can't all apparate her, as I came over by boat." Lyra said a little excitedly. "Come on now is our chance. We have to-" but the door opened at this.

"Come on times up." He motioned them to come inside. Hermione pushed herself harder against the wall.

"I'm not moving. I've been inside for so long, I can't do it, I can't," she whimpered. The man stepped forward. Lyra stood in front of Hermione blocking him from her.

"Don't you dare harm her" The man looked at them both, he turned to Hermione kindly.

"Look, I know you've been through Hell and back, but you have to go back inside. If you go in with out a fuss, I'll let you back out tomorrow ok" he smiled at her. Hermione looked up at him unable to believe what she was hearing. "Oh and I'm sorry for cursing you yesterday, but you flung yourself at me, I had to protect myself" Both girls jaws fell at this. "Now come on. My shift is nearly over and the next man isn't as lenient as me. We both know your not allowed out, under Mr. Malfoy orders." Hermione nodded and let herself get pulled up.

"Why are you doing this?" Lyra asked him.

"Lets just say my order do things a little differently to how they do things here"

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "Your not a Deatheater, are you?"

"Inside now, hurry," he said not answering her.

"They were back at the cell sooner then Hermione would ever like. She looked at it fear suddenly growing inside of her. She stopped.

"Look I promise you'll be out again," the man whispered quickly to her. Looking behind and listening for any foot steps. Hermione acted as if she had not listened.

"Look I'll prove it um…" he looked around wildly for a way to prove he was telling the truth. He pulled out his wand and pointed it in the cell. He said some quick cells and the floor became clean and fresh. The bad smell of human filth and dirt gone. Two warm blankets and a lit candle also stood in the middle of the room.

"If anyone looks inside things will still look as they once were. No one will know the difference."

Footsteps were now clearly heard and a voice calling something.

"Come on please" he panicked.

Lyra pushed Hermione in. Before she entered she stated quickly "Food, something decent mind you would be nice" she hardly believed her luck when he nodded and said another quick spell. There now stood two bowls of steaming hot soup and a plate of bread. She went in and the man closed the door behind quietly and locked it.

"Thank you" Hermione croaked. There came no answer the man having already gone.

Both girls finished the soup quickly. Hermione before Lyra, who attempted to save the flavor of the soup could not ignore her hunger anymore and before she knew it was gone. She picked up a blanket and rapped herself inside its warmth.

"Why would he do this?" Lyra asked. "Has he shown you any kindness before?" she asked her.

"My plate has been slid in more gently then usual so I guess not, a few days?"

"Why is he helping us? I've never seen a supporter of the Dark Lord be so kind"

"It's because he isn't a Deatheater. His order does things differently remember" she quoted from him. "He's from the order of the Phoenix. Our side"


	4. A long wait and a plan is set

Hey, I'm soooo sorry for the long update I've been so busy lately due to important exams! But I've got the plan for the story planned out now and I shouldn't take as long to update, but its best to wait a while and it be good then to rush it and it be rubbish. Thanks to all the people who have review it means so much to me! So read, enjoy and review review review!

Chapter 4

A long wait and a plan is set

Hermione sat against the wall deep in thought; eyes closed trying to maintain the image of clouds and feel of the sea air against her face.

Lyra stood leaning against the wall staring longingly at the door. Frowning slightly and biting her lip in frustration, only after making a loud sigh and slipping to the floor did Hermione open her eyes.

"I don't understand. If he's going to help us why hasn't he come back?" Lyra questioned beating her knee with a dirty fist. Hermione knew how she felt. She had waited months to be rescued, by her heroic friends. Sat staring at the door waited for it to be broken open. Her knight in shining armor to come running in, pick her up in his arms taken away from this evil. Loved again. Saved.

Fortune favors the brave they say. Love concurs all, happily ever after. Lies she had been told as a child, false security and hope.

She had now faced her bleak life. Accepted it, why a person would go mad if they didn't, mad.

"Do you think he was lying?"

Hermione made a large grin giving her a pointed alarming face.

"Hermione…"

"Don't worry Lyra," she croaked, "I think our knight has finally just come"

The hours passed both girls spoke little unsure of what to think or expect. The candle slowly began to melt. Hermione fell asleep with the thoughts of sun and flying birds in her mind.

She was riding a gigantic golden bird a mixed with red feathers. It felt so soft and safe. Hermione looked down and saw land far below. Her heart dropped suddenly as she saw the bird had disappeared. Then laughed as she realized she was the bird herself. She flew on not knowing where she was going, just enjoying the wind in her hair.

Suddenly the sky turned a dark red. A metal cage appeared attempting to capture her. She spread her wings in attempt to fly higher and out of reach, only to find them replaced with her arms. She fell to the ground with a scream hitting the ground sooner then expected and with no pain. Standing she pushed against the bars of the cage imprisoning her trying to get free. A cloaked man appeared behind the bars. Holding out a silver key just out of her reach. In front of Hermione stood the lock.

"Help Me," she cried, "Pass me the key". The cage began to slowly close around her.

"Hurry"

The man stood there holding the key outstretched. It slipped from his hand into a black abyss. Both watched it fall slowly, the only key was now gone.

The stranger's hood fell back and sad green eyes met frightened brown ones…

Hermione awoke with a start her heart beating fast. The candle was now out and had melted to the floor. From the sound of deep breathing, Lyra was now finally asleep. Clutching her chest she waited for her heart beat to return to normal. Those eyes had pierced her heart and haunted her dreams for months. Those green eyes calling to her trying to help, eye's full of sorrow and guilt. Those green eyes Harry's eyes. She'd recognize them anywhere.

She wiped a tear from her check. Since Lyra's arrival she had begun to feel hope again just a small amount. Knowing she may still yet be free. Her heart hurting though, knowing if she was to be free she would never see those green eyes again, Full of love, hope and kindness. After all he was no longer their.

Anger rose in her heart, pushing her hands against the damp stonewall she pushed her body to stand. If she weren't going to see those green eyes again she would see the blue ones that held love, Ron's eyes. She would prove herself to them that she would once again be free. The time of waiting was over. The time to escape had come.

Hermione went over to Lyra and nudged her awake.

"Hmmm"

"Lyra"

"What" she mumbled, "Why is it dark, what's going on?"

"Lyra it's me Hermione. We're in… we're in…" she stuttered unable to bring her self to say Azkaban, the word scolded her tongue.

"We're in prison" she finished lamely.

"Oh God! Why can't I wake up" Lyra moaned, "I shouldn't be here!"

"Lyra stop it"

"I shouldn't be here!" she whimpered into her hands.

"Stop it now!" Hermione shouted pulling Lyra's hands away from her face forcibly "Wake up"

Lyra stared into Hermione's stern bleak face.

"Hermione…"

"We are getting out of here I will not let you suffer like I did. Are you listening to me?"

Lyra nodded feebly.

"I've waited months to be free. Waited for something. This stranger is it! Don't you see?"

"But Hermione how can we trust that he'll come back. He may have just pitted us" Lyra spat glaring at the door.

Hermione's stomach dropped "He just will alright. He will" she forced a large smile to make Lyra believe her. Although it was hard to make out in the dark, she had to make her self believe it. He had to come back he promised.

Hours passed and still no sign of the stranger. Then more and more,

"Hermione he's not coming back" Lyra told her

"He will, he will" Hermione stated

"How do you even know he even works for the order? We only have a few spies on our side and I've never meet him before"

"You wouldn't the whole point of a spy is that people don't know about them" She was beginning to shake slightly at the very thought of someone who could help being so close, and unable to help.

"Why hasn't he come back?"

"Well… well he… he obviously can't. If he did and got caught, he'd die immediately…any chance of gaining information from the other side would be gone. They need him"

"Just accept it he's not coming back"

"I won't accept it!" Hermione scream, "He will he has to" she added quietly.

"Just need a little patience ah?" Lyra replied a little too callously then she meant, "How long have you had to wait Hermione? How long?" she placed her head back on her knees.

Hermione stood up sharply and walked over to the other side of the room glaring at Lyra clutching her chest, shocked at how much the comment hurt. She thought Lyra would be happy not havening to live a fate in the cell she would have to call home. Hermione wasn't the type of person to the hate, hate was a strong emotion, and only those that caused pain and sin deserved hate. The comment hurt and hurt deep, a flicker of this emotion appeared at the bottom of Hermione's stomach as she glared at Lyra. Don't judge others she was told as a child; but this _girl_ was young, pretty obviously… utterly… oblivious to pain. She soon would.

"Patience" Hermione scoffed "You don't know the meaning of the word"

Lyra didn't look up or reply.

The time passed in silence, Hermione sat on edge listening for any sound, footsteps, voices anything. Lyra hadn't moved since she had last spoken to Hermione. Two plates slid in, its contents unmentionable as food. Hermione leapt to her feet as she heard it and ran to the door. Nothing happened. Sounds were heard at the other side of the door, the scrape of wood on stone, footsteps then scrape on stone again as another plate entered another cell. Containing dying people just like her. No savior, no man, no wand, no freedom. A tear fell mixing with dirt and dried blood from her face. It seeped down her check to her lips. Hermione felt it; wet against her face. She licked her lips, the tear tasted bitter on her tongue.

How could she think that someone was here to save her? It just brought back painful memories and feelings. She placed her hands against the door, feeling the wood, tracing the indents with her fingers. Slowly she brought her body towards it and leant against it completely. She felt the small splinters from the door, she enjoyed the sharpness of them against her frail skin, it showed her she could still feel, still there after all that time. She started humming a song, at first it had no particular tune, slowly it began to form into a song she remembered as a child, before she received the letter for Hogwarts before her life changed.

When the song finished she hummed it again a little louder not caring if it woke Lyra up or not. She stopped suddenly, staring at the door; she swore she heard something she stood motionless waiting. But none came, was her mind so desperate it was imagining things?

Then she heard it again, footsteps, they were defiantly footsteps. She stood up straight her heart beating fast, they were coming closer, closer… her heart felt like it was in her throat, just a little further. They were right outside the door… then they passed, slowly out of hearing. Hermione remained watching the door, her heartbeat slowly returned to its norm. Eventually she placed her hands on the door again and slowly sank to the ground and leant against it.

Hermione jolted awake, surprised to find the coarse wood of the door behind her. She sat up trying to rub the deadness away from her arms and back, regretting fall asleep against it. She gazed over to where she saw the silhouette of Lyra who was still sleeping peacefully.

'She would of course, she hasn't been here for as long as I have, she can still sleep thinking when she wakes up the door will be open, easy to walk through!'

Hermione leant against the door again thinking about what Lyra had said to her. The door behind her open suddenly causing her to fall back stunned, she looked up to see the face of the man earlier. He was again dressed in a black robe that most guards wore and held his wand prepared. He looked down at her surprised; she quickly rolled over and crouched in an almost animal stance ready for attack.

"Come" he whispered motioning towards her. Hermione just looked at him. He sighed inwardly and noticed Lyra was asleep. He took a step towards her then stopped. He glanced at Hermione and then at the door, deciding not to chance it he walked back to the door opening. He didn't want Hermione making a break for freedom and causing the whole prison to come down on them.

"Quickly wake her up"

Hermione stared at him for a moment wondering what he had planned. She looked at Lyra and back at the man. She crawled over to Lyra and shoved her hard. She fell to the floor, still having been leaning against the wall.

She groaned slightly and sat up glaring at Hermione who ignored her, still angry at what she had said.

"What did you do that for? Oh!" Lyra stared at the worried guard in shock "You came back, I knew you would!" She stood up sharply ignoring Hermione killer glare.

"Right listen I know how to get you out of here" the man told them

Hermione stood eyes wide. It was finally time.

"Listen closely, if anything goes wrong, you make a run for it or something and both our lives will be on the line!" he whispered dangerously looking at them both strongly "Do you understand? You need to cooperate and trust me. I know it must be hard after all this time" he said to Hermione with a warm smile, she stared back at him "Do you understand" he waited for them both to nod. "Right. We're going to have to do it at shift change, I'll help you get to the lower floors, and give you directions to the boats. Your on your own from there I'm afraid; all I can give you is a map of the area when you land on the shore."

"Won't you get into trouble?" Lyra asked him

"Hopefully if we do it on a shift change, the next guard will be to blame, which just so happens to be Mr. Goyle, father to a master Goyle" he said to Hermione. She nodded showing she remembered. Gregory Goyle had been one of Draco Malfoy's thugs, thick, mean and enjoyed causing pain to others. If they went missing Hermione doubted people would be surprised after his son probably wouldn't react if he saw them until days later. Hermione guessed his father was the same; she listened as the guard began to talk once more.

"Right, I'll bring you some robes to change into, then I'll lead you both down to change over point. We need too somehow get you hidden from Goyle; if he sees me alone then I can't be blamed at all. From there I'll take you down to the lower level. Now this will all have to take place tomorrow night, what with it being Sunday it shouldn't be busy with Deatheaters. I know it's a long wait, but you waited this long a few more hours won't kill you, knowing you'll soon be free" he whispered looking at Lyra's frowning face. "Right" he passed Lyra a piece of paper. "This is the map to the lower level; the boat house is on the other side to this staircase." He pointed, "You'll need to go the back way, as the main hall is where people apperate and the Floo fire places are. You won't have time to hide if someone appears. Here's the map of the land you'll probably land at" he passed her another piece of paper.

"What do you mean probably?" Lyra asked

"Well if the weather is rough I can't promise you won't be taken out to sea"

Lyra nodded looking carefully at the map. Hermione just stood motionless gazing at the open door and the guard. A thought suddenly occurred to her. "Where do we go from there?" she said, throat dry.

"Well as far as I know" he started "You two would probably be welcome" he dropped his voice barely audible "at 12 Grimmauld place, the Heads of the order still go there. Do you both know how to apperate?"

Lyra nodded, "I can take her if need be" she pointed to Hermione

"Look by the third brick on the floor by the stone slab at the bottom of the door on the house with the red door; make sure you're not seen. There Hermione you will find something" he continued.

She looked at him in shock "How do you know my name?"

"I know it's been along time, but we haven't forgotten about you. None of us have, we charmed the door to only open for you in case you ever returned. They left clues for you to follow, a password only you would obtain from the clues we left"

She felt tears in her eyes and gave a weak smile, the first real one she had done in a long time. "Thank you"

"You deserve kindness and help more then any other person I know, you had done so much good for our battle in the past, its time it was rewarded." He turned to the door; he turned back when he reached it "Be ready"

"But when will we know" Lyra added

He flicked his wand at the floor and muttered a few charms; once more a candle, food and drink appeared but also a sand timer. Hermione watched the grains of sand fall slowly, beginning to fill up the lower half. He turned and silently closed the door.

The two girls sat down and started eating both silent once more in there own thoughts.

Lyra scanned the map again and raised her cup of water to toast, "To tomorrow night"

* * *

Hope you liked it, don't forget to review, no flames but i don't mind constructive criticism. Hopefull update soon ! 


	5. Break out

I have no good excuse for not updating; only that life got a bit hectic and now I've finished school I've just totally relaxed and thought about nothing. Anyway just like to add that even if it takes me a while (understatement I know) I will EVENTUALLY update I promise! on knee's and begging for forgiveness reviewers Anyway the l o n g awaited chappie! Review, please and thank you!

* * *

Chapter 5

Break Out

The knock at the prison door came exactly on time. Hermione had watched the sand timer that night and although he was a little late, compared to the grains of sand she was mildly impressed. The feeling vanished when the door opened and the guard who was helping them entered. He had his arms held out as if holding something. He lifted a hand and pinched thin air. He moved his hand away and a bundle of clothing appeared. He placed the invisibility cloak underneath his arm and threw the bundle of sudden visible clothing to Lyra.

"Hurry and get changed. My shift will be over soon" he hurried out of the room and shut the door.

Lyra looked through the garments they were two black hooded robes. On the right of both by the chest was the symbol of the skull and snake stitched, Voldemort's inkle.

"Sorry about the irony" the guard replied quietly from outside.

Lyra threw a Death Eater robe to Hermione; she quickly put hers on also, impatient to get out of this Hell Hole. Ignoring the fact she was dressed in the symbols she hated. Once they were both ready, Lyra opened the door carefully. When the guard saw them exit he pulled out his wand. He pointed it inside the empty cell; it immediately turned to its original filthy setting. He aimed his wand a second time "Delusious" Hermione thought she heard him mutter. Before them lay what appeared to be Hermione and Lyra asleep on the floor. "Let's go"

Hermione watched herself for a few seconds, and then at the corridor she began walking down. Hoping this would be the last time she would see this surrounding. With her heart beating violently against her chest, she wondered to herself, if they were caught would she have the energy to fight? She made her feet continue walking. The group strode quickly through the corridors, but stop suddenly making Hermione jump.

"Take this" he gave Lyra the invisibility cloak. "Right, got the map?"

Lyra nodded, Hermione could see she was pale and biting her bottom lip in fear.

The man took a step forward ready to turn the corner. Lyra grabbed his arm suddenly and pulled him back. "Wait, when I was brought here, they took my wand"

"So, it's suicidal enough getting out of here. It's just plain stupidity going to look for it."

"Where are they kept?"

"It doesn't matter" he muttered.

"Just tell me"

"Why?" he sighed at her tense face and tight grip on his arm. Why had she decided to leave it to the moment when a Death Eater was on the other side of the nearby door, to start asking questions? He rolled his eyes privately. "Malfoy's office, but that's to near the main hall, there is no way you'll get to it unnoticed cloak of not. Besides Malfoy would have charms and locks-"

"No go zone I understand, I just feel strange with out it"

He waited for them to place the invisibility cloak around themselves, after making sure they were unseen from every angle, he strode up to the door. Taking a deep breath he opened it.

"Goyle", turning the guard nodded towards the approaching man. He nodded back in response.

"All quiet with the Mud bloods?"

"The usual mutterings of madness, apart from that it was the pretty quiet. Pathetic creatures don't understand why the Dark Lord doesn't get rid of them, they have no use." He snarled irritably.

Goyal smirked in agreement. He sighed and entered the way the guard had just come.

"So far so good"

"Do you really mean that stuff?" Lyra's voice said a little hurt from nowhere.

"Have to look like I'm one of them haven't I. You get used to it, just don't think" he continued down a new corridor. The gentle sound of the two girls footsteps were heard from behind him.

"You turn off here"

"Thank you so much" Lyra's voice replied

"We don't know your name?" Hermione said in surprise.

The man turned to face them, or what he thought was there direction. "The order know me as…" he turned to make sure nobody else was present or in earshot in the opened hallway. "Dorrien" he finished quietly

"Well thank you Dorrien. Take care"

"Thank you" came Hermione's small voice. The man smiled, "I only wish I could have done it sooner" he turned on his heel and continued down the corridor.

"Let's go" Lyra told Hermione. She took a step forward to the second passage way that connected to the current one they were in. She stopped as she felt the cloak begin to widen. She turned to see Hermione rooted to the spot. "I know you're scared but we need to go. You heard Dorrien; the danger of staying to long here is too great. Do you want to die?" Still Hermione didn't respond. Lyra tried to soften her facial features, her heart beating fast. She reached out for Hermione's arm, "Let's go get our freedom" she stared in surprise as Hermione flinched at her touch. But she took a step forward. Seeing this as a sign to continue Lyra turned round and looked down at the map. Tracing there needed steps they started down the corridor.

They made there way down flights of small staircases and down corridors. As they descended levels they found the walls and floors becoming more richly furbished. As they came on to a small landing before them lay a deep red carpet and glass windows. Barely glancing out of them, they continued in silence. Dependent on the map they had been given.

When they first passed a Death Eater, both girls went ridged with fear and shrunk back to the wall, both feeling there hearts would explode due to over beating. The Death Eater just passed them, oblivious to them being there. Each time this occurred they reacted the same way. Even though they knew they couldn't be seen. Hermione still shook with fear when ever a man or woman passed, due to the notion they like the fellow Order member Mad-Eye Moody, had the power to see through invisibility cloaks.

"Right, just two corridors to go a flight of stairs and we should be by the boat house. I hope Dorrien has everything ready? It might look a bit odd a row boat completely empty rowing back to shore don't you think?"

Hermione didn't reply, just wanting her ordeal to be over.

"Although…" Lyra stooped suddenly, looking down at the map, "We're near the entrance hall. We could go round and get our wands. Malfoy's office is off from here" she pointed, "It connects to this passage, if we were-"

"No" came Hermione's voice clearly.

"Hmm", Lyra looked up and turned to face her, Hermione's fierce gaze stared back.

"No"

"No? But your wand, Hermione you must miss it. Your source… your safety?"

"I will not risk my life for a stick. Magical or not, we go to the boats."

"But"

"No!" she lowered her voice realizing they were growing loud. She was finding Lyra's adventurous child like actions reckless and ignorant. "You heard him back there. Malfoy would have charms and jinxes placed on them. How could we break them without a wand in the first place? Then there's Malfoy to think about. I will not… I can't face him. I'm not string enough" she screwed her face up in emotion.

"Why what did he do?"

"Let's just get to the boats" Hermione told her acknowledging the closeness between them under the cloak. Lyra nodded, they continued there path down the current passage way. They passed a large opening and both girls gazed to see what lay beyond.

Before them stood a large black stoned hall, dark pillars were stationed in two long rows obviously used to hold the building together and for decoration. What seemed hundreds of feet up a sinister ceiling loomed over it. In small green tiles Voldemort's Dark Mark, a skull with a snake flowing from the mouth was made in a mosaic form. The image was charmed to move and the large snake hissed silently at the people bellow, while the skull smiled malevolently.

Death Eaters and other dark Magic followers were walking in and out of view. To the sides lay small areas where men and women were apperating.

"The Entrance Hall?" Hermione said confused.

"I just had to see, I was ordered to find out-"

"You brought us to the bloody Entrance Hall!"

"Quiet" Lyra whispered hurriedly, "It was my job to find out information"

Hermione continued walking causing Lyra to flow or the clock would uncover her. They both passed the opening. Hermione's rapidly beating heart had brought sudden energy to her. "If that is true the Order has gone mad! Give me the map NOW! I can't believe you brought us here when I said no you know how much this means to me"

Lyra gave it to her in sudden fear. Looking at it hurriedly, Hermione took the lead. There footsteps began to get faster, knowing with every step they took, there freedom became closer.

"We're nearly there!"

"Get back here!" a deep voice shouted behind them. Hermione's blood turned cold, she felt Lyra turn quickly behind her and take a sudden gasp in surprise. Hermione felt a hand push her to the wall, causing her to recoil. Both girls just reached it when a person ran passed. Hermione stared after her dazed slightly. Relief that the wizard behind them was not referring to them to stop, yet she also felt fear for the person who was running away from the rapidly approaching man. The woman had a resemblance of someone she knew. Red hair coved a paled freckled face. She almost looked like…

"Ginny?" A hand slapped against her mouth uncomfortably. The man dressed in the black robes of a Death Eater ran passed swearing in between wheezes, attempting to pull his wand which was caught in his pocket.

"Let's go while they're busy with that one"

"That was Ginny"

"Come on now is our chance" Lyra told her.

"I had no idea she was caught. We have to get her out too!"

"What? We're to close to freedom!" Lyra whispered hysterically. "Look I'll admit I was mad going to the entrance hall. I thought since we were close I could for fill my mission. But we have the map, which is even better. I was stupid … but rescue another prisoner? That is suicide they know she is missing. Soon they will check all the cells and know we are to. Our image won't last forever."

"Her name is Ginny"

"Does it matter, they know she is out! We need to get out NOW!"

Hermione gave her a sad guilty look. "Go", she pulled the cloak off of herself. "Wait by the boat, if we're not there in ten minutes or there is a risk of you being caught, go. I won't leave Ginny.

"What but-"

"Go. Thanks Lyra, I hope you make it. You gave me enough hope to go on. Even if you were a little harsh at times." She smiled at the invisible Lyra, "Go"

"I can't leave you!" Lyra said passionately lifting the clock so Hermione could see her face dangling in mid air. Causing Hermione to smile as it reminded her of something Harry did and enjoyed.

"Go back to the order, give them the map. It will be a useful weapon to help all the other innocent people who are stuck in here. This could be our only hope; I know you can get out of here".

Lyra gave her a long look, finally she nodded, "OK, I just hope this Ginny is worth it" she went to give Hermione a hug goodbye, but stopped as she flinched away.

Forcing a smile as if it hadn't happened Hermione raised a hand, Lyra shook it gently. She looked at Hermione worriedly as she turned around and ran down the passage, following Ginny. 'How was Hermione going to help? She couldn't even stand being around or touching people, she didn't have a wand. I wonder if she knows this is a suicide mission.'

Unable to stop her mind forcing her body on, knowing full well her only chance of freedom could vanish at any moment Hermione ran feeling her body ache from sudden exercise. Ginny was also caught, how long had she been in here? Who else was trapped in here?

"One step at a time, find Ginny get out" she murmured to her self. She came to a forked corridor, left or right? Deciding to take the left she continued. Rounding a corner she stopped. She almost fell to the floor in terror as twenty or so Death Eaters looked at her in surprise. She was standing at the entrance to a large room, before her the room was full of expensively dressed Wizards sat in chairs talking vigorously. A stage lay in front with a crowd of prisoners chained to the floor looking around in terror. There was only one door and she was standing in it. The twenty guards guarding the inside forgot there surprise of a fellow Death Eater running in and freeze in terror at the sight of them.

"You're no Death Eater!" one said

"Get her!"

In less then ten seconds she was surrounded wands pointing around her, hundreds of eyes on her and her only.

All newly built hope for escape was destroyed; hanging her head she hit herself mentally at her stupidity for believing. 'How could I have been so foolish?'

* * *

What do you think? Is it an alright length, any mistakes tell me and I shall fix all

I'm afraid I won't be able to update for two weeks as I'm going on holiday but should be any time soon after that. I WILL UPDATE

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Magic-Lou x :) x


	6. How much?

Thank you to the people who reviewed, it such a nice feeling opening an email and finding a review from past reviewers and new ones!

Here's the next chapter, personally my favourite, I enjoyed writing it more then the others, it wrote itself if you get my meaning. I wasn't sure if I should break it up as it is a lot longer then the previous chapters, but I decided I might as well post it all in one go, other wise it won't make as much sense and follow as freely. So on to why you are here…

I don't own Harry Potter, obviously other wise I would be laughing!

Chapter 6

How much?

Hermione fell to her knee's and stared at the many wands eyes wide, like an animal caught in headlights.

"What's going on here?" a pompous voice ordered. It was male and belonged to a very large and very red faced man. He was wearing richly decorated red robes, and to top it all off he had a thick curled brown moustache. All together with his fluffy hair the man looked extremely comical.

He looked at the many guards expectantly. The man obviously held authority, who he was, Hermione didn't have a clue.

"Hmm?"

"It must be an escaped prisoner, Minister"

_Minister?_

"Not another one. That is almost five. Each time these functions are held I loose money!" He looked at Hermione a frown connecting his two bulky bushy eyebrows. An image of a tweed suit and pipe with many hunting dogs appeared in Hermione's mind, a smile pulled at her lips, despite the fact she knew the seriousness of the situation she was in. She looked at the floor feeling uncomfortable under his long gaze.

"Name?"

Hermione went to speak, but was interrupted by the man to her left. The minister although still keeping his beady eyes on her it seemed was actually speaking to the men surrounding. She forgot how she had lost the right to speak months ago.

"Not sure Sir, but must be one of the escapee's though. She must have got away when we were bringing them all down here. She might have come across a store cupboard of some type, explaining the robes."

"I don't care how the wretch concocted her wild escape. Just get her back to the holding area. This is a disgrace. I'll be alerting the Dark Lord about how this place is run. Get her out of my sight, this is an embarrassment!" the man shouted. He turned on his small heel, "Where is Lucius! I have a few words to tell him!"

Hermione was pulled up by the scruff of the robe neck and to her feet. Her captors pulled her down the many rows of chairs; ignoring her many flinches at there touch. The richly dressed members present glared at her in disgust. Those that didn't either ignored her completely or stared rudely, mouths open slightly.

Hermione stared ahead defiantly breathing deeply trying to control herself and her steadily growing fear, awaiting the fate that would surely come. Even if she had escaped what would she have done? The world around her had changed, the large man (whom she could still hear bellowing in anger behind her), was apparently Voldemort's new Minister for magic. _So the Dark Lord had kept some form of Political stability in the anarchic turned world and her she expected a dictatorial country_. She almost snorted at the thought. Ginny had been taken, who else was trapped within these evil walls that she did not know of? What did she have left in the outside walls? _Ron?-_

Her thoughts were shattered as a man gruffly spoke to her.

"You do not have the honour to wear these robes. Only those loyal to the Dark Lord deserve them" He harshly dragged them over her head, leaving in the tattered clothes she had been wearing before hand. She gave him a look clearly telling him where to stick the robes.

"What did you do with your others?" sighing angrily he motioned a man at the side of the wall to bring a new plain green robe over. He callously pulled these over her head and made her pull her arms through. She noticed all the other prisoners around her were wearing the same_. Used to hide the bruises and broken bones I expect_! A heavy manacle was placed around her brittle wrists and ankles by magic. She was now standing trapped with her fellow inmates. Ginny was not among them. She must have taken the other corridor. A dread eased its way into her mind, what if it was not Ginny? She may have sacrificed everything for a stranger.

Some of the prison mates she noticed gave her sympathetic glances, others stared into the crowd there faces full of terror. Hermione wondered what was going to happen. Were they going to execute her in front of a crowd? _A sickening idea… matching a sickening crowd!_ She concluded.

For what seemed an eternity the fat minister began towards them and sat at the front of the crowd in one of the comfy chairs. "Right let's get this over with!"

The crowd immediately silenced. Waiting expectantly for what ever was supposed to begin.

Taking out his wand a confident looking man with pinched features walked on stage. A large smile plastered on his face.

"Sonorus", his voice became a boom as it was amplified, filling the large room. He stood up on stage; slightly to the right of the centre, all eyes on him.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen! My fellow Wizards, Witches and equals. To the third official Azkaban auction!" the crowd clapped loudly and came to a stop, anxious to begin.

_So this is what is going on, a slave auction!_

"Now I'll start by saying that all our members have been examined by trained healers and are in perfect condition. Now shall we begin? Bring up the first the please"

A middle aged man was unchained and brought up on stage. He was placed in the middle of the stage, the Auctioneer stood a few meters away and out of reach.

"Here we have male number 182. Before he was brought here Ladies and Gentlemen, 182 worked with the company 'Instant clean' laundry service. So would make an exquisite servant as the company used M_uggle_ methods" he emphasised "and so can clean wand less, a good skill for those who have a small amount of House elves. Now may I add he is a half blood and had a witch for a mother and was arrested for helping wanted convicts. Now shall we start the bidding at 2000 Galleons? ... Now Ladies and Gents remember this man is in excellent condition, only 33 years of age. Perfect for labour work. Shall we say 1800? Thank you ma'am anyone else- I've got 1900-"

The bidding went on for a little longer.

"Done for 3100 Galleons, to the lady in the purple robes" he wrote something down quickly on the parchment he was holding. The woman smirked to her friends next to her in pleasure of out bidding other buyers.

"Now we a young woman only 21, Prisoner 092 very pretty Gents!" the Auctioneer prompted. Hermione watched the girl turn a shade of green as she was bargained over. She was more popular then the man before. People began bidding before the Auctioneer had even finished summarising.

She was exceedingly popular with the male audience. Currently caught between a young Wizard and an old one. It finally came to an end as the younger ran out of money. The old man smiled in glee making Hermione shiver, which was nothing to the reaction of the faint looking girl on stage.

"Congratulations to his Lordship, 092 for 8225 Galleons" the girl was brought of stage and reattached with the others. She was close to Hermione and she noticed she was trembling unable to take her eyes off of the floor.

Hermione realised with compassion that the girl's fate may have just become worse then death. Would that be her fate? To become a bed slave? It disgusted her to the core.

Slowly the prisoners were sold to the Upper-class Wizard audience. Each for different amounts, depending on how they appeared, surprisingly the parentage didn't seem to be a problem, Hermione expected the half bloods to be more popular but I didn't seem to matter. She watched each person being sold, her stomach clenching each time a new person was brought forward. Then…

Hermione's turn, she saw the chains removed as if from a different perspective, as from another's body. As an interested spectator not the helpless tired girl who was being forced on stage. She came too and put her feet down and pushed back wildly. A man instantly jumped forward "Imperio!"

Hermione instantly felt all her thoughts leave her, she felt extremely calm. A voice sounded at the back of her mind. 'Stop struggling and stay still'. She obeyed enjoying the lack emotions and thoughts in her mind.

"Ooh, looks like we have a spirited one here. Now… um …hmm" he shifted through the papers in his hand. "I seem to be missing her file" he stated confused.

Meanwhile Hermione was bound to the stage like the past prisoners as not to escape. Only once this was done the voice telling her to stay still ebbed away. Her thoughts and emotions returned hitting her like a ton of bricks against her shoulders. She sighed in irritation. The imperus curse, a year ago she could have easily avoided it. Ignored the commanding spell. Deflect it, she was out of practise more so then she realised.

"Wait, is it me or does she look decisively familiar?" a voice from the crowd sounded.

"Was she in the Prophet?" a woman quizzed.

The audience broke into many small conversations trying to place her face. In the meantime the auctioneer began rechecking his files, encase he had missed it.

"It should be here" he mumbled to himself. He jumped slightly as his voice boomed over the many humming voices loudly, forgetting the loudness of his amplified voice. "Maybe we should do a head count?"

"WAIT!" a voice near but screamed "SHE IS NOT FOR SALE!" a panting Lucius Malfoy came running up the isles.

The minister for Magic stood up angrily. "Malfoy, where have you been? I've got some complaints to talk with you about. What the devil is going on; prisoners escaping, half the numbers from last year and now you are choosing who can and can't be sold! What is going-?"

"Minister please forgive me. But this one is not for sale" Malfoy interrupted, returning to his emotionless demure he had discarded during his sudden panic.

"Why not?" the minister asked curtly "And it had better be a good excuse"

"Indeed I have one. She was sentenced by the Dark Lord himself" Malfoy replied smoothly with a smirk, which gave his son a run for his money. _Did he actually practise it in the mirror in the morning? _Hermione thought, trying to remain calm. She hadn't seen Malfoy Senior in months.

"Because Minister, that is Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's closest friend and enemy threat level one to the Great Lord!" Malfoy finished, enjoying the sudden fiasco that broke out around him due to his words.

"10,000" a voice cried out in the commotion.

"20,000" another cried. Immediately others joined. The hall filled with bids, men and women screaming in attempted to buy Potters Muggle born equal.

"100,000!"

"She isn't for sale! Malfoy stated loudly.

"Come now Ladies and Gentlemen, Potters one and only Love. You've heard the stories. Shall we start the bidding at half a million minimum?" Malfoy looked at the Auctioneer with his fiercest glare.

"Sorry" he thundered, "Caught in the moment. A habit"

"So it is!" the Minister blurted out, it finally clicking his eyes wide "Look at her she's hardly recognisable. I thought they were all killed"

"Obviously not" Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Now none of that Lucius, I'm not Fudge I demand respect" the Minister told him. "Now why won't the Dark Lord sell? He has no need for her. He could earn a nice sum" he continued.

"Unlike most people, I don't speak to the Dark Lord about his local buy and sell at the slave market Minister Holloway" Malfoy said icily, ignoring the fact that he had just been scolded about his attitude. "I have been given orders for her to be put in the Muggle area of Azkaban and leave her there to rot, for her treachery against the Dark Lord" Malfoy recited as if from a memory.

Hermione felt like screaming_, 'His name is Voldemort! You following snakes can't even say your master's name' _yet for the first time she understood the fear it brought upon saying that name.

"Did he say that?" Minister Holloway said a little quieter. "You sure those rules couldn't be broken… not even for the Minister for Magic?" he added at a whisper in Malfoy's ear. Malfoy stepped back sharply, "Not even for the Queen of Sheba!" He strode away and walked up the stage steps, drawing his wand as he went. He gave Hermione a deathly stare, causing her to gulp and move away slightly.

"I don't know how you did it or where your little friend is but believe me, you are both going to pay dearly!" he threatened pitilessly in her ear. He did this with his back to audience and the Auctioneer. Nobody none the wiser of the threat, assuming he was releasing the chains, which he was now currently doing.

Although it chilled her to the bone in pure fear, an inkling of relief remained in her mind. _'At least Lyra got away I hope'_

"Lucius!" the minister called. Malfoy turned gripping one of Hermione's free shackled arm. She could sense he was loosing patience and control with the new Minister.

"I wish to speak to the Dark Lord about this. Perhaps we can continue? Let a buyer place a bid if the Dark Lord gives his approval, the buyer can have his price. If not then no money will have been lost. A bit of fun you could say. No actual buying, just a rough idea of how much she could go for" the Minister said slowly picking his words carefully as not to deliberately defy the most powerful Wizard in the world.

"His Lord will not agree to her sale Minister" the anger was now clear in Malfoy's voice.

"A bit of fun Lucius that's all. You should have some once in a while" the Minister replied cheerily rubbing his hands together. "Continue Torrington" the Minister said returning to his seat. "Would you mind returning the prisoner and getting off the stage Lucius" the question was obviously rhetorical. Malfoy glared at him. "Malfoy…" the Minister threatened when Malfoy remained on stage unmoving.

Hermione looked at Malfoy wondering how he would react, hating his touch on her arm, what ever the decision she didn't care she just wanted him off. Ignoring her gaze he put the chain back on with a flick of his wand. They attached tightly and Hermione gasped in pain as they continued to close around her wrist, which was now threatening to break.

"Malfoy, I'm warning you. The people don't want damaged goods. Plus I'm sure she would prefer and be more useful with body parts. Don't you think?"

Malfoy mumbled something incoherent but the cuffs loosened slightly.

"Thank you"

Malfoy cast them all another murderous look before stomping off of the stage.

"Right then" Auctioneer Torrington said happily. "I think I'll place a bid myself if I had the money. Remember though this is just a bit of fun" he said quoting the Minister. "But I do want real bid, from people that follow through. This is also serious; you _could be_ bidding for Hermione Granger. You know the stories and you know the facts Ladies and Gentlemen. She is believed to be the brightest Witch of her age. Potters one and only love and fellow fighter. Yet here she is tamed a fallen leader an immortal turned human. Who of you would like the chance to have one of the Dark Lords few trophies of his legendary triumph?-"

Hermione had to admit Torrington was certainly on a roll, he was flushed with pure excitement and energy. He was selling the buy of the century. Hermione was now unsure of what she preferred, being sent into slavery or facing Lucius Malfoy's wrath alone?

The bids began with a wave of voices, people standing, jumping and running forward raising arms wildly to be noticed. All control and pride the rich had oozed earlier had long been discarded. The crowd was almost wild, oblivious to the fact they may not even get there so desperately wanted prize.

"750,000!" a man shouted.

"Well, I say 760,000" Torrington said loudly laughing slightly, "Oh no I've just been out bided by the woman with the yellow hat, good thing really and may I add that your hat is very _unusual_-"

"Focus Torrington" the Minister voice shouted

"Sorry, I've got 900 thousand… a million why Minister I had no idea, I thought you to be a house elf man. I don't blame you though! Hmm, sorry Minister I've got 1.1 Million Galleons"

Hermione's mouth fell open; this was not what she had expected at all. After a year of solitary confinement she thought she had been forgotten. She turned her back on the world like it had done to her. She had been wrong, very wrong. She clearly hadn't been forgotten, people were getting hysterical at the thought of '_owning'_ her. She had never been this popular in her life time and she had to admit that it was a very mixed emotional experience to be in. Fear of the unknown, pride at how she was described; pride was something she had long forgotten. Although she felt anger at how she was being treated like an animal, relief at still being alive. The roar of the crowd washed over her as she tried to understand her many conflicting emotions.

One voice cut through the others unexpectedly.

"5 Million"

The many heads turned to find the voice, as did Hermione's eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" an angry voice ordered sharply. The thin blacked robed body of Lucius Malfoy stepped forward from the crowd, which had mustered around the front of the stage around him.

"You can't stop me spending my own money Father!"

Hermione suddenly felt sick, the owner of the voice easily found. He was the only speaker who was stood in front of a small group of people at the back of the room. The few people loitered behind him, had been drawn into the room interested in all the sudden commotion.

"Draco I forbid it! This is all ludicrous" Lucius Malfoy said, his voice reaching a higher pitch as he shouted "The Dark Lord will not agree to this!"

"It is only fun Father" Malfoy Junior said smoothly. Even from where she stood Hermione could see him smirking, his piercing stare on her.

"Well, anyone willing to go higher?" he said casually turning his look to Torrington, who was stood idiotically, his jaw open, his tongue clearly about to fall also. He shut it quickly causing it to crack, as his bottom and top jaw collided. The sound echoed in the silent hall, causing the younger members of the crowd to giggle.

"Well… 5 million, from a master Malfoy" Torrington said, giving Lucius Malfoy a worried look. "Another bids Ladies and Gentlemen?"

"5 and a half!" Another voice screeched, this time a woman.

All eye turned to her, she blushed slightly. The woman next to her turned pale. "Pansy, we can't afford that!"

"Shut up Mother!"

"7 Million" Draco stated clearly.

'_What's worse belonging to a Malfoy, belonging to Parkinson or being killed by a Malfoy?' _Hermione quickly chose the latter it was an easy choice to make. The sudden appearance of the none other boy who had been the reason of her being here had made her want to scream, throw up and kill him all at the same time. She knew clearly now, it had been him that had hexed her unconscious in the battle. Him!

"That's enough Draco, withdraw your bet" Lucius said sharply to his son, speaking as if to a five year old.

"No you know the rules, once a bet is placed, it remains placed"

"…Fine! I wash my hands of it all. The Lord will not sell the Mudblood. You will all pay for your disobedience and ignorance at ignoring his wishes!" Casting them all a vengeful look he stormed out, ignoring his Son as he passed. He needed to send an owl and he had an un-controlling urge to kill something. He spent the rest of his trip to his office wondering if anyone would care if he released his rage on some of the forgotten Muggle prisoners. He laughed through his anger '_of course not._ _Oh Granger would suffer'_; he knew she would be trouble. Albeit he had forgotten about her in the last few months, but he still acknowledged the fact he should have killed her when he had the chance. Yet the Dark Lord wanted her to suffer as he had, to live a harsh life alone at the brink of death. Well he had followed orders, and look at what it had caused.

"Well after all the many we have sold I do believe we have reached our record. Have we reached an end Ladies and Gentlemen? One last time, I remind you who this is…" the crowd stared at the Auctioneer in disbelief,_ did he think they didn't have this moment imprinted in there minds forever_? Besides no matter how much they wanted nobody dared or could afford to out bid Draco Malfoy. He was renowned for his riches, even more so then his Father. The moment had come to a final end. "Last chance… going… going…" he cast a look at Pansy Parkinson who was struggling at her mouth which had been sealed shut by her Mother. Giving the crowd a last chance Torrington took a breath…

"Wait!" a voice yelled, everyone groaned and released the breath they had been holding. Malfoy Junior turned angrily to glare at his interrupter. It was a young woman in Death Eater garb. I have a bid on the behalf of a …" she looked down at the note she was holding, "of a B. Zabini" her voice echoed through the hall. "An extra 20,000 Galleons on the current standing bid. And that he is on his way here now"

The crowd looked at Draco.

It was current Knowledge that the Zabini family and Malfoy family were fighting for there young heirs to become the Dark Lord's favourite and take there place as his second. Currently Draco and Blaize were in competition with each other. Each trying to out do the other in everything.

However it was not current knowledge that the Zabini family household were millionaires, which was soon to over take the Malfoy's fortune, they who were the richest in the United Kingdom, were soon to become second.

Malfoy's pale face tinged pick, the only sign of his anger on his straight face. "Another 20,000" Malfoy said quietly, yet easily heard.

Everyone knew with out a doubt, this was no longer for fun. Two rich, dangerous Death Eaters were battling it out for Potters friend and being close to the Dark Lord meant they would most defiantly get her.

"Another 20,000 from Master Malfoy"

"Mister Malfoy, I am no longer a child" Draco corrected.

"Sorry" Torrington corrected, "Mister Malfoy. What did Mister Zabini say if the bid was raised?" he asked the woman.

"Add another 10 thousand until he arrives" she told them while staring in awe at Draco.

"Another 10,000 on that, oh and Torrington you can name Zabini Master, it doesn't affect me in the slightest." Malfoy said pettily.

"Well things are certainly hoting up. I'll add B. Zabini's bid to the pot."

"I think we'll wait until he arrives before we continue. I'm not wasting my money because he is not present" Malfoy said icily.

"Well, that is... I'm not sure-"

Malfoy strode to a chair and sat down, stating clearly that it would.

By the time Blaize Zabini entered the hall, a large number of people had now seated, and a small circle of empty chairs however remained around Draco bar the woman next to him. Everyone sat up however when the dark haired young man entered.

"Hope my offer has been accepted in time" he said calmly breaking the ice to the silent stares.

"Yes Mister Zabini. We are now on… 706,000 Galleons"

"Who has the current bid?"

"You"

Blaize smiled in approval.

"Finally, I don't know about you Zabini but I was brought up to be present when placing a bet." Draco said spitefully. "7.5 Million"

Once again pulses rose as the money increased, 8 Million, 8.5 Million. Time passed slowly the tension building.

"I'm not worth much!" Hermione yelled unable to control herself any longer.

Both men looked at her in surprise as if forgetting what exactly they were buying.

"10 Million" Blaize said firmly.

Malfoy opened his mouth to speak.

"Draco that is enough! You've made your point. I can not allow you to spend your fortune on a Muggle" a platinum blond said.

"But-"

"No Draco, you've earned this money, I understand you want to spend it on you wishes. She maybe Potters friend but she is a Muggle none the less. You can have the honour of being the only Wizard to have actually brought one of the three to Azkaban that is something he will never have. That in itself is enough. She is Muggle scum Draco that is all" she placed a soothing hand on her Son's arm. Being his Mother, Narcissa knew her Son was having an emotional battle inside. One fought between pride and his common sense. Eventually his grey eyes left Hermione's figure and he took a deep breath then released it slowly.

"11 Million that is my final bid"

"11 Million and 1 knut!" Blaize shot out.

Draco's head snapped to him, "What! 11 Million 2 knuts!"

Had the situation been different, going up in one knut at a time would be comical and completely childish compared to increasing by a million.

"Fine" Blaize said rolling his eyes, "11.1 Million"

Draco fought hard to control himself; slowly he nodded his head in defeat.

"Right well I don't think I need to ask for any other bidders" Torrington said. He felt utterly exhausted. "Sold to Mister Zabini, Hermione Granger, for how much? Oh yes 11.1 Million. I think we'll leave the remaining prisoners until tomorrow after today's unexpected sell I for one feel to tired to go on. Same time and place in this hall. Thank you all for coming and for taking part. Minister would you like to add anything to this unexpected day?"

A very sweaty Minister for Magic swaggered up onto the stage.

"Um" he said not bothering to use a voice magnifying charm, as the audience was at a deathly silence.

"Would buyers please move to the far right of the stage for a moment. We need to discuss issues of payment and delivery. Thank you for coming, refreshments which I think some of us may need are available in the room we were in earlier if you would just follow the man at the back, I will be present in a few minutes" nodding he walked of stage to meet Torrington who was removing his voice charm, now sounding very croaky with fatigue and over use.

Hermione was removed from stage in a slight trance and placed with the other prisoners. Those that had not been on stage were led away. Those that had were looking even more ill now that it was all over. _'If Hermione Granger had been imprisoned what hope was now left for them?'_

Slowly the hall began to empty; those that had bought the prisoners were now busy talking with Torrington. Hermione looked at them, a mix of anger and an unexplained emotion, pity maybe? Currently anger was triumphing.

Blaize caught her gaze and smiled, she turned away in disgust only to be caught in Malfoy Junior's gaze. She was surprised he was still in the room. As much as she wanted to she couldn't pull away from it. Evan from a distance she could see his steel grey eyes burning into her hazel ones. Her body felt like it had been thrown into a bath of cold water. She feared him, he caused her all this pain, he may not have committed the crimes yet it was his fault she was in this situation. Yes, much to her emotional turmoil she feared him. From the look on his face he knew this, and seemed to enjoy that fact with a satisfied leer.

_After a year of Hell, it seemed fate was not finished with her yet._

So what do you think?

Oh, I don't have a Beta at the moment, so if anyone feels up to the job just leave it in a review and I'll get back to you

Please review! You've come this far so just press the button! Please…


	7. The unforeseen prize

Thanks for review the last chappie... here you go!

* * *

Chapter 7

The unforeseen prize

Hermione threw her weight at the solid oak door, like the many previous attempts it did not move.

The day would soon begin, already the stars were dimming and disappearing one by one as the sky brightened.

"Why waste your energy, it's probably charmed shut anyway", a man told her in a sad voice.

She knew her attempts were futile but what choice did she have? If she was to stop she would be left alone to her thoughts. Each time this occurred she felt her entire body clench, feeling engulfed by hopelessness and fear. Her body trembled and her eyes would sting, unable to cry. Crying was something she was unable to do anymore. She clung to the only emotion stopping her from doing this.

She threw her anger out on the only means of her escape, the door. At the moment the door was winning. She threw her weight at it again.

"Didn't you hear me? There is no use. You're making everyone feel worse!"

Hermione turned round wildly to face him, glaring at the man. "Don't you dare tell me to give up. Unlike you, my fate is to serve a Death Eater!" she had over heard two women discussing Blaize Zabini's current profession as she left the auction hall. "I feel my fate is a lot worse then yours. Serving an old lady... I think I have the right to stop this madness! Anyone else got a problem with that?" nobody answered looking away awkwardly. "Good" She returned to beating the door leaving the man to his murmurs and her own. "I'm not giving up like I did before!"

After another twenty minutes Hermione decided to take a short rest due to the ache in her crimson bruised arms. The girl she was sat next to, she recognised was the one who was popular with the many men in the crowd.

She looked at Hermione her face showing a slight curiosity. After a few minutes silence and obvious hidden looks Hermione looked at the girl. She dropped her head realising she had been caught.

"Did you want something?"

The girl looked at her with a worried bite of her lips, "I was just wondering how long you'd been in here?"

"Does it matter?" Hermione replied bitterly.

"I guess not". There was an awkward silence, leaving the many prisoners to there own cold thoughts.

"Do you know what's going to happen?" the girl whispered to her. It seemed the girl thought Hermione knew exactly what was going to happen and why. She gave her a sceptical look. "I haven't been outside my cell in months. No, I don't know what's going to happen. Why don't you ask somebody in here who cares" she told her harshly.

Surprised but not regretting the rudeness that had sneaked into her words. This girl was dangerously naive, more so then she realised, and she looked it to start with. Months alone Hermione realised had hardened her heart to any sympathy to others except herself.

The girl it seemed was going to cry, edging away from Hermione she began to sob. Her sniffs and whimpers seemed to echo loudly, every prisoner present in the small stone room trying in vein to block them out.

"There was no need for that; we've got to stick together. We get enough abuse from them" a middle aged woman told Hermione. She pointed to the door, to symbolise she was talking about the Death Eaters.

Hermione shrugged, "If she can't handle my words she won't survive living with one". She looked at the crying girl. "What's you name?"

The girl blinked her brown eyes glistened with tears and looked up at Hermione. "Sarah"

"How long have you been in here Sarah?"

"Not long"

The middle aged woman gave Hermione a funny look.

"Have they visited you in your cell yet?" Hermione asked

Sarah shook her head; the woman now gave her a very disapproving angry look. Hermione felt a pang in her stomach, she decided not to continue. The girl didn't need that nightmare to dread. Noticing the woman giving her the dark look she sighed a sad sigh making her meaning clear to the woman that the girl wouldn't cope long.

"I thought you of all people would offer support to those that need it. Harry Potter would do it." The woman told her, comforting the girl but still casting looks at Hermione, showing dislike, and disappointment.

"A year can really change a person" Hermione said icily standing, trying to ignore the nauseating response her heart made at his name. Paying no attention to all the new looks she was receiving from the others, she walked over the barred window. There was no glass so she could see the pale pink morning sky clearly. Leaning into the sill slightly, Hermione could feel a light breeze touch her cheek; she breathed deeply, feeling it tingle her face with its bitter freshness. The room they were in was twice the size of Hermione's last cell. 10 people including herself were stationed inside. They weren't chained or tied. This was the holding bay, they all knew that when morning broke they would be taken to there new permanent residence. There new prison cell.

Everyone was dealing with it differently. Either falling into a pit of depression or grasping to all hope the new world would be better.

Hermione didn't know how she felt, all she could explain was that of an angry numbness, hence her snappy remarks. She didn't know why she was being so cruel. All of the people had been through the same as her; almost

'_I just don't care anymore who can blame me! What's the point?' _Another wave of panic swept her once more.

'_Why don't they just kill us?'_

'_Stop it' she told herself._

'_I can't I always thought I was strong, I can't be strong for myself never mind these people… maybe I can kid the world I am but…' _She hated how she could never hide her true feelings from herself_. 'Giving up is weakness, I've hung on for all this time showing I'm not a coward… but how can I be brave when I'm so scared?_

_Keeping faith… I am a Gryffindor after all! …It's just a house though, a stupid group it doesn't mean anything, just some clever guess work from the essence of those gone. Yet it can see into the heart, I was placed in the house for a reason. Can a person change that much?'_

Hermione shook her head to stop the thoughts. What ever she was, that didn't solve the problem at hand. Blaize Zabini, her new _owner_ as she was told. He was a boy who was in her year back at school. Slytherin… that was all she knew. From what she could remember he kept himself to himself. True he was no bullying Malfoy, yet he taunted her house, her. They had never spoken. He was always a face in the crowd to her, a face no longer though. He would soon own her. A kindle of hope told her the Dark Lord would refuse her sale, but she had to prepare herself for everything. She was going to have to shut her mind off all over again, no thoughts and no feelings that way no matter what happened she would not feel. They couldn't hurt her is she was psychologically asleep.

It seemed time had slowed, which had been something of a comfort; at the start. Now it was making the situation unbearable. Hermione just wanted it to be over. The fact she didn't know what was going to happen once she was out, didn't help either.

She looked across at the swirling sea directly below, she hoped Lyra got away. Maybe she could get help? They could bust me out. Then again they don't know I've been sold… _wait of course they will _everyone will know, I'm the unexpected buy. Nobody expected me to be alive never mind sold! I bet the papers are going to have a field of a day. Maybe there was a little hope left?

She sighed took one final sniff of fresh air. Although having only having spent one night in the cell what with the many bodies, lots of which including Hermione's was filthy, had made the setting hot and smelly. Not particularly comfortable.

She gazed at her dirt caked arms and felt her chapped lips and dread locked hair. She knew she was the filthiest of them all. The others had been made slightly more appealing due to making them sell better. She remembered a comment Zabini had said before she left, "Oh, Torrington clean her up, I don't want her lowering the class of the household". It was then Draco Malfoy had confidently stridden up to him and mocked "That's going to be near impossible. She was never a sight for the eyes even when she was clean. I mean can you remember Zabini, the Yule Ball, fourth year? Not even hours of spell casting and make up could fix her!" he laughed. This comment had hurt, she felt so beautiful that day.

"I'll keep that in mind Draco, though I must say she can't have looked that bad or you wouldn't have spent the evening drooling would you? Oh by the way didn't see you in the Dark Lords gathering Tuesday, strange all your inferiors were there. Where were you?" he replied smoothly with a smile. Hermione saw Malfoy scowl even more filthily then she had ever seen him.

"I was busy, and as I recall I neither drooled nor stared!" he countered, "The Dark Lord had me on private business"

"Oh did he? I heard you were busy helping Daddy run the arrangements here. My mistake"

"Your asking for it Zabini! You think so much of yourself; you'll get yourself into trouble one of these days… I'll be careful if I were you" Malfoy told him dangerously.

Hermione could have laughed with the hypocritical words Malfoy had spoken. She was taken away soon after; much to her slight disappointment maybe they would have _accidentally_ killed each other?

She turned back into the room, she looked about for Sarah, and once locating her she went over. "Look I'm sorry. Just because I'm feeling angry… and scared doesn't mean I have the right to take my emotions out on you. The ladies right" Hermione motioned to the woman who had told her off earlier. "We've got to stick together."

The woman nodded in agreement. Sarah just sniffed and also nodded her head.

"Right… anyone got a plan?" Hermione asked, but all she was met with was an uncomfortable silence.

They finally came a few hours after dawn. It seemed after a few half hearted ideas of escape; fear put a stop to them. They were separated into two groups; men and women. They were individually taken out of the cell. To where people only guessed, they never returned.

When Sarah left, Hermione gave her a small smile in what she hoped was confidence. She never saw the young girl again.

The room opened slowly due to the decreasing numbers. Finally there was two left, Hermione and the man. The vast room seem to spread before them; the air sick with tension. The man cast a few glances at her but she refused to look up at him.

The door creaked open and a stern middle aged woman with a sour looked stepped in, she was the caller of the names.

"You" she pointed at the man, "1489?" she didn't wait for a response. One guard entered and pulled him to his feet. Hermione finally cast a quick glance, the man looked bizarrely calm and collected. '_Ready to meet his fate… strangely honourable'_ she thought as he left.

"At least the waiting is over for them" she mumbled to the empty cell. '_Sods law I'd be the last one'_ she thought sadistically.

The silent wait was worse when she was alone, each second seeming an age. It wasn't until a long time after midday; Hermione finally heard the door open for the last time.

She looked up expecting to see the pruned face woman collecting her. All she had time for was to see was a hand before it firmly struck her against the side of the face. The impact caused her to loose balance and fall to the floor.

"I'm going to kill you myself, for this Mudblood"

_Lucius Malfoy_

"Oh you knew you'd get bought! That big head of yours still thinks your worth something after all these months of re-education." He picked her up by the hair causing her to whimper which echoed off the walls creating a mass of spooky cries.

She gripped desperately at her hair and his bony fingers attempting to pull away.

"Clever, you learning that Zabini would buy you in a second, your little escaped friend tell you about him? Don't believe the stories, you won't be safe there oh no, he's as merciless as the Dark Lord himself! Just because Zabini got the toy he so greatly wanted… your lucky Draco didn't win if he had, you would be live in a living hell!" he threw her to the ground, wiping his hands on his robes.

So it was final, she had been sold. The Dark Lord had let it be.

"How can you make it any worse!" she spat glad no tears were coming, he would never see them oh no, he wouldn't get that honour!

"I have my ways, with or with out curses both will involve… pain. Oh this is going to be fun-"

"Lucius what are you doing here?" the sour face lady said sharply from the door frame.

"Just leaving, you'll need more then magic to clean this one. You need a miracle! Dirty to the core" he smirked.

"You'll be surprised what we can do now Lucius. Now if you'd excuse us, I've been ordered to get her out in one piece"

"I'll leave you to it then Mary. As for you don't relax too soon" he added to Hermione. The woman gave Lucius Malfoy a calculating look as she motioned to something outside. Two wizards entered and brought Hermione to her feet. She noticed she had two handlers unlike one the previous prisoners had had. It appeared both men seemed very wary of her also, did they think her to be more dangerous? She cast Malfoy a killer look before she was lead out, he returned it with much venom.

She sighed silently as she walked down the hall; she had survived for the second time. She was sure the next with Malfoy senior she would not be around to tell the tale. She had felt his anger towards her when in the auction room and his threat gave her a lot of unpleasant thoughts.

Following the woman down the corridor she felt nauseous, a new fear of the unknown. The woman opened a door and motioned Hermione to go through. The two men were left behind. In front of her stood a small tiled room, a shower stood in the middle of the room a white curtain surrounding it.

"Undress, step inside. Use the bottles to clean yourself. Leave your hair," the woman told her in an emotionless voice. She left the room leaving Hermione on her own. She stood there for a few moments in confusion; she looked back at the door.

"Hurry up I don't have all day" the woman shouted from outside.

Moving forward Hermione pulled the curtains open slightly. "Want us looking presentable do they?" she muttered, a small part of her wanted to refuse just to 'piss' them off. Yet she yearned to be clean desperately. Stepping inside it began automatically making her jump. The water was cool yet soothing; standing beneath it she let it fall down her face. A large smile crept onto her mouth; she opened her arms and felt her body begin to soak. She lapped up the freshness it brought, it however refused to wash away her problems and stress, yet she felt calmer listening to the splashing sounds.

She heard the door open and the sour woman coming in; through the gap in the curtains Hermione saw another woman enter carrying a bundle of things.

"Take your clothes off and scrub your body clean. Be quick about it!"

Feeling her body go cold, Hermione pulled her robes over her head with trembling hands; she hated showing her body to others. Dropping them to the floor with a heavy sound due to the wet weight, she picked up one of the bottles, along with the scrubbing brush next to it.

She began cleaning her body vigorously, forcing the brush hard against her now quickly becoming raw skin. Cleaning away the hatred, purging her body of it demons that refused to go away, no matter how hard she cleaned.

"Enough!"

Hermione looked up, awaking from her trance; the woman threw a towel at her. The shower had stopped unknown as she had become unaware of it, she could see the pinkness of her arms against the whiteness off the town. The coarseness of the brush brought unexpected comfort, but at a price. Body stinging she wrapped the towel tightly around herself quickly, conscious of the displaying flesh. Nightmares clouding her mind of past leering eyes.

"You'll be surprised how often that happens" the woman said aloud "You can't scrub away the past, all that matters is the future. Don't cause yourself more problems then needs be"

Was that sympathy or an order? Hermione didn't know.

"Dry yourself and put this on", the other woman placed a pile of clothing on the floor. Both woman turned away giving her some unforeseen privacy. Rubbing herself dry she sifted through the clothes. Underwear an under dress (plain green) and a green robe, which was surprisingly soft and warm. She smelt the freshness of it once she had put it on. There was an incle on the chest, a large 'Z' entwined by two large gold snakes. She traced it with her pale finger.

"Zabini crest. You've landed yourself both a gift and a curse there" the woman told Hermione, picking up the wet robes and giving it to the other woman along with the towel.

"How's that?" Hermione said tiredly, expecting a slap due to speaking out of turn, yet none came.

"You'll be safe from the world. Nobody takes a Zabini possession, you could have gotten worse. All you have to worry about is how the Dark Lord himself will treat you. Nobody can protect you from him. You'll have the honour of his presence often at the Zabini Manor." The woman had a look of both sympathy and fear at the idea. "What with young Master Zabini at his right hand, and young Malfoy at his left you're in for an interesting time"

Hermione hadn't thought of that, her stomach reached with the horror of what may come.

"Now then" the woman's voice returned to its original emotionless state. Pulling her wand out, Hermione flinched away due to habit, expecting pain.

"Just to finish the job to make you look nice, this spell can't take off all the dirt but will do the trick after a good clean. It won't hurt" She her tapped Hermione on the head sharply, feeling a chill like a breeze run down her spine. She felt all the pores of her skin empty of the dirt she hadn't reached. Hermione touched her face. Smooth skin was all that remained, no more blood and filth. She licked her lips, although still dry they no longer tasted or earth and the iron like taste of blood. She gazed at her arms; some of her bruises had softened, being healed with the aid of magic. Scares still remained along with her more serious wounds but she looked less like a human punch bag now.

"God only knows what we're going to do about your hair… I'm going to have to start again" she said irritably "Malfoy was right, you're defiantly the worst I've had in along time, nearly as bad as the young red head. They really threw the book at you!"

Hermione felt her heart stop, _the red head… Ginny?_

"I'll clean and fix the best I can, but I think it's beyond help.

"You said red head-"

"Shush let me work, let's start with the lice and move on from there" she flicked her wand and a stool appeared. "Sit"

Pain coursed her scalp throbbing with pulled hair, snips were heard as more and more hair was cut off and left on the floor. It took a long time until the woman stopped using Muggle methods, and then came the spells and charms. Eventually hours later the woman stopped finally satisfied.

"Finally presentable, your lucky Mr Zabini wanted you perfect and impeccable. Many leave with just a short scrub, then again you needed it more then they did."

Lifting a hand Hermione felt her hair; she made a small cry of joy. It was soft and silky; straight hair now stood instead of dreadlocks and was above shoulder length. She guessed her curls would return when it grew longer, she was given a small mirror; she looked unrecognisable even from her old self. The hair emphasised her pale thin boned face and her eyes looked hollow from there once bright self. She gave the mirror back after a quick glance at her features. She couldn't look at herself anymore even with her new hair. Around her lay long locks of hair, many inches long. A lot had been removed.

"Shoes" Hermione slipped into the shoes given to her, for the first time in months she felt half human.

"You said about a red head"

"Yes, she was in a bad state as well" the woman said monotonically

"What was her name what happened to her?"

"Is it important? All I know she went to a rich family, with her brother I believe. Why?"

"No reason" Hermione replied, smiling not knowing if it was of relief or sadness, _at least she was with one of her many brothers I miss Ginny so much. I'm so glad she survived!_

Stepping into a large hall way hands bound, Hermione ignored the many eyes. The whispering comments the shuffling newspapers. She was surprised the crowd recognised her, she wouldn't have. Her face stared back at her from the many front pages, she didn't know how they got her gaunt image, and she didn't really care. Though she was correct in knowing her selling would be important news, the Prophet always contained stories like that.

She was awoken from her unbearable fear by the woman's voice.

"Good luck" she was given to an awaiting Death Eater. "You'll need it" she heard the woman add.

The man took her boy the arm and brought her to an open space at the side of the hall. "Stand still, prepare yourself for apperation. Don't think about running, you'll have no where to go. Understand" the man told her the nastiness clear in his voice.

His tight grip made her arm ache but not enough to take her mind off of the despair and terror that enthralled her. She saw Lucius Malfoy in the crowd an evil smirk on his face, he was also holding a newspaper, catching her eye he waved and walked away.

This was the last thing she saw as the hall of Azkaban the most hated and feared place in the world, disappear from her vision as she apperated from the hall.

* * *

Well what do you think? Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW if you read this it means so much to me thanks. Updates i realise take a bit long but college has started up again, and work load is double. I'll do it when i can Ta ;) 


	8. Be Grateful

It's been an age I know. But I've had the biggest writers block ever, it's a serious curse and life's been hectic with new exams and so on. This chapter has been evil to me, took me ages to write obviously but it's now done and life goes on, so read and enjoy!

Chapter 8

Be Grateful

Hermione threw her hands up to protect her eyes from the blazing light surrounding her. Her eyes shut tightly; she felt a strong nudge against her back and stumbled forward. She walked in silence trying to see through the small slit her eyes allowed.

'So this is what sunlight feels like, I forgot it was so harsh' she thought. She began to feel the soft warmth it brought, and slowly began enjoying the sensation.

"Move" a harsh male voice ordered, bringing her back to reality with an uncomfortable bump. She opened her eyes a little wider; a large lawn lay before her, filled with flowers, trees and wildlife. They were currently standing on a dark gravelled path, which lead off into the distance.

"We walk from here. The Zabini's don't like visitor's apparating close to the house. Now move" he told her, as if she was curious as to where they were.

The short journey brought joy to Hermione's heart, the smell of the flowers engulfed her and the heat of the sun warmed her cold body. They reached the house sooner then she would have liked. It was the biggest house she had seen, dark brick with balconies, large windows gleaming in the sun. A large door stood before them, the man raised his hand to knock. However this was not needed as the door swung open from the inside. Two people stood on the other side.

"Give my thanks to Mae had a lovely time- Oh, this must be fore you Blaize"

A kind looking aged man gave Hermione a puzzled look, "I didn't know you were re-staffing", he turned to a calm Blaize Zabini, who was currently holding the door, open for him.

"You know how it is mansion to run and all"

"Ah! If only I did. Yes one can dream. Well I'll leave you to it" nodding to Hermione and the stern guard he walked cheerily down the drive.

"Don't see many people like that nowadays" the guard said a little mockingly.

"Yes well, I'll take her from here"

Hermione felt a sharp dig to her back forcing her forward. Zabini stepped out of her way allowing her to enter the cool house.

The man stood at the door, giving Zabini an expecting look.

"I've paid her fee"

"All respect sir, but money never makes it to the right hands. Delivery is such a tricky business"

Zabini raised an eyebrow, sighing irritable after a few seconds he reached into a pocket and pulled out a few gold coins, giving them to the out to his outstretched hand.

"Thank you. Pass on Azkaban's best wishes and support to the family and the Dark Lord. Have a good day" he said in a slight cocky voice; at standing talking to the second most powerful person in the wizarding world. Completely oblivious to the cold looks he was getting form both the members inside the house.

Zabini shut the door before the man had turned away.

"Tut, best wishes! Doesn't know what he's dealing with talking of such things" he finally turned his attention to Hermione, whom was very interested in the floor.

Uncertainty past between the two of them. Hermione stood head bowed refusing to look at him. Her new life stretched unpleasantly before her. In this strange cruel world, full of ambiguity and the unknown.

"I see they cleaned you up. They did a good job at it. Azkaban is an evil place, they have no right to treat you like they did", she looked up at him in surprise, dark eyes met light brown. Eyes Hermione saw which were full of understanding and pity. She hadn't expected kindness, compassion? She frowned looking for a trick, yet he gave nothing away. A voice was heard from down the hall, causing her to look away. When she looked back all warmth had vanished replaced with a strange emptiness.

"I'll show you to Mae, or Mrs Collins I suppose you'll have to call her", his voice became slightly monotonic. "This way" gesturing he waited for Hermione to begin walking.

The hall way was very long and clean. White tilled flooring with wooden bracketed walls. Beautiful objects and antiques lay on richly carved desks and cabinets, paintings and tapestries on the walls. It was carefully decorated, not to much but not to basic. Hermione didn't think she would live to see such splendours again. It was like she had walked into a rich sixteenth century house. As they reached the end of the hallway they passed closed doors, rooms containing more splendour then the last she was guessing. A large stairway which twirled up onto the second floor stood to the right, Zabini motioned her to go through a closed door right at the end. Pushing the door open, Hermione entered a large kitchen. A woman was stood in the centre, talking loudly to a small crowd of people whom were of all ages. The group averted their eyes from the woman to Hermione. The woman who had her back to Hermione didn't notice their lack of attention for a few minutes. Hermione turned to Zabini, but found herself to be completely alone.

'Now what?' she thought angrily.

"Ah, this is the new Azkaban buy" the woman was now facing her. She looked to be about forty, a brunette with streaks of grey which was tied up in a loose bun. She had piercing blue eyes which were narrowed at her. She had her hands on her hips and was stood to attention in a plain black dress suitable for working in; this woman was obviously in charge. Hermione felt a jolt to her stomach, this woman reminded her of Professor McGonagall a teacher and close friend from Hogwarts. She just appeared younger and had different features.

The woman turned her attention back to the group "David's gone. No questions. He didn't follow orders you know what he was like, and you know the rules", and a lot more blunt Hermione added to herself. The woman shot a warning look at a young woman whose mouth was open to speak. "I said no questions" she looked at Hermione, "Come here!"

Hermione did as she was told, trying to shake off her disorientation. She felt she was living a very vivid dream.

"Name?"

"Um… Hermione" she said croakily, fully aware of everyone's full attention on her.

"Second name?" the woman said impatiently folding her arms.

"Granger"

"Well, Granger meet everybody. Everybody meet the new David. Introductions in your own time. Back to work" Everybody begrudgingly left the room, casting Hermione interested looks. It seemed this David was a lot to live up to.

"I've read your file, you're fortunate to be here understood. You of all people are lucky to be alive, if it wasn't for the master you would still be in Azkaban or worse it's only because he's so close to the Dark Lord. So be grateful! Lucius was in trouble; turns out

He's been taking advantage of his power over there." She laughed a high pitch bark, taking Hermione out of the room back into the hall. "Stupid man, no idea how to do things right, just what concerns him and his precious boy. Honestly Narcissa's lucky she got out of that marriage when she did." Hermione just stared as she was pulled along, the slight cockney voice washing over her. She tried to pull away, immediately feeling uncomfortable with the contact. The woman snapped out of her rant in surprise. She seemed to figure out the problem.

"Better get over that my girl. Nobodies going to put up with nonsense here, it was that very reason Rachael had to leave. I promise you nothing of that sort will every happen here. We all have our jobs here and we get on with them like it or not. We work as a team and contact will obviously occur." She gave Hermione a strong look before continuing down the hall.

Hermione stood in thought for a moment, clutching her arm. The sooner she got used to this the better she concluded, anything is better then back there.

She hurried to catch up, slightly uncomfortable with her limbs, having not used them properly for months. The woman smiled slightly, but sobered again quickly when Hermione caught up. "I am Mae Collins. Call me Mrs Collins I look after the management of the Zabini household. There is one rule here, you work. Once you've been here for a while you can call me Mae, you earn my respect by working hard and following orders you do that and we're be the best of friends. You don't work you're out. It's a cruel world out there, things have changed. They usually buy Muggle's for work. We've got house elves of course but Muggle's are in fashion at the moment. For servants, sport everything." She opened a door showing a thin staircase, "Workers stairs, you only use these, not the main one" she added as they climbed "I was surprised when I heard the Master bought a Witch but you!" she looked back at her, as if to check she was real.

"Aren't you a Witch?" Hermione asked surprised

"Me? Yes of course I am" she said bluntly, entering a small room. "This will be where you will sleep. You're sharing with Becky"

It was small and plain, two beds, draws and a mirror. One side of the room had more homely touches, showing it was more lived in then the other side. Hermione's bed was directly below a slopped ceiling where a staircase must be, making it more cramped then the other side. Hermione forced a smile at an expected Mae Collins, at least it wasn't cell she would have a bed!

"Good, apparently you've got some things to be delivered. I'll get someone to bring them up when they come. Right I'll give you a brief outline of what is expect, I haven't got the time to give you a full tour."

Hermione was introduced to Becky her new room mate. She was a few years older then her, a Muggle and a maid. Mrs Collins spent twenty minutes going through what she would have to do, which could be summed up as 'just work or you're out'. She then left Hermione with Becky giving her the job of looking out for the new girl and showing her the ropes.

"You get used to her" Becky told Hermione, "She's been here a while I think"

"How long have you been here?"

"Nearly 6 months. Probably longer, apparently the top Zabini's been using memory spells. You know taking us normal people and making us forget who we are and stuff. This whole Magic thing came as abit of a shock I can tell you! Do you remember where you were from?"

Hermione took a few seconds to answer, Becky didn't know who she was, her past. Maybe that was a good thing, not as much would be expected of her, she would just be a Muggle like everyone else; "No, I don't remember" she lied

"Oh, shame, I lived down near the sea, lovely place it was… still no point crying over spilt milk. I'd better show you around." Hermione gave her an odd look; although Becky seemed nice she found it strange how she spoke of her lack of freedom so calmly and impassively.

The house was huge; it would take a while until she remembered where everything was. She was given a shorter overview of her list of chores, which consisted of doing most of what Becky did. The house elves did a lot of the cooking and lighting the fires. The maids did chores such as the cleaning, shopping, sorting out clothes for the house members to wear and running errands.

"Simple really, it just means we get the least amount of sleep then everyone else does. Silly really, all they need to do is wave their wand say a load of rubbish and it would be done in less then a second. Just an ego thing, honestly Wizards are so selfish, it's like living in the Victorian era" she said lowering her voice slightly afraid of being over heard.

"Hmm" Hermione answered awkwardly.

"Well that's it mainly. Only that you can't go into the main Master bedrooms, Mae and Kate do them. We might as well head back to the kitchen I expect everyone is down there wanting to meet the 'new David'." She emphasised with a smile. "I'd give Emily her space though; she and David had a thing going if you know what I mean. What with you replacing him and all, she might be a little more pissy then usual. You'll recognise her quickly, she the one with blond hair and filthy look. Thinks very highly of herself she does. Apart from her everyone else is alright once you get to know them. Mae is just doing her job, trying to make sure everything runs smoothly. Kate is Mae's second she's really nice, we all think Blaize has little thing for her." Hermione privately shivered at the thought. "The other girls are nice; Jacob's a bit grouchy he's Mister Zabini's personal assistant or butler what ever you want to call it." She told her as they made their way back to the kitchens. Hermione followed Becky still completely unaware of where they were in the house. "The gardeners are nice, you'll like Tom he's a half blood. You should see the wonders he can do with the earth without a wand." She smiled to herself thinking about him, Hermione smiled sadly back at her, the thought of being with another man churned her stomach, yet she would have to tackle that problem as she was going to have to work with them.

"How many live here?" Hermione asked

"Well theirs the Master and Mistress, then theirs Blaize and the little Abigail. Of course we always have people staying in the guest rooms."

"Oh, I though Blaize Zabini would be living on his own. What is the family like?"

Becky sobered, "If you keep your head down you'll be fine. Never forget what they are and what they're training Blaize to become. Its strange how someone so… normal can do things that they make him do…he doesn't even seem to react he completely changes when they come. It's like he's two different people"

As the two of them made there way back to the kitchen Hermione half listened to Becky as she took in her surroundings, trying to remember the 'landmarks' of the house. They passed a large window facing the back of the house. Hermione stopped to look at the view. Countryside stretched before her, a town stood near the horizon, as did a large wood and a farm.

Becky turned round realising Hermione was no longer next to her, she saw her a few meters behind looking out the window. She smiled seeing herself in her, she finally felt she might have made a friend, all the others were already paired off in friendship groups she was the odd one out; the extra maid. "Nice isn't it. Tell you what I'll take you down to the town if you want on our day off"

"We have days off? Hermione asked her surprised, looking away from the view.

"Didn't I tell you that? Twice a month, we need permission of course but as long as we're good we're allowed a little us time. It's the only thing that separates us from the elves, bless them poor little things. I've tried making friends even 'accidentally' leaving the Mistress's clothing out but-"

"I know what you mean Dobby is the only elf I've seen happy when released you should have seen Harry's face when he told me he did it" she shut her mouth in horror, why did she have to think of him.

"Who's Harry?"

"No-one just someone I knew that's all" she forced out, she fell silent. Sensing the tension Becky didn't push the subject.

"Come on then, let's get back"

By the end of the day Hermione had been introduced to most of the members of staff, she had found Emily the moment she and Becky entered the kitchen. The glare would have hit her from a mile away. It seemed Emily blamed Hermione for David leaving. 'Don't blame yourself, he was a lazy bugger' Becky had told her. She had been introduced to Tom, she felt worried when she did, due to the fact that if he knew magic he might know who she was. Yet despite herself she liked him immediately; he was the same age as Becky which was 22. He had blond hair and blue eyes and was very cheerful and funny; 'and gorgeous' Becky couldn't help but add. He didn't react when Becky introduced her to him, so she relaxed now hoping Mae would be the only one who knew and wouldn't say anything to the staff.

"So Hermione where are you from?" Tom asked

"Don't push it Tom, she doesn't remember" Becky added. They were seated in the kitchen with several other people, all saying they had done their work when ever Mae came in.

"That's alright, not many of us know either"

Hermione looked around trying to take in all the faces, as they talked among themselves. The maids wore robes like she did; Mae and Kate wore black ones. The gardeners wore Muggle clothing but with the Zabini family crest on there jackets. She had yet to see what the Butler wore. She also noticed that they all wore jewellery of some kind with a 'Z' on it. The women wore bracelets the men wore rings. Becky saw her looking at them.

"You'll get yours later; I expect Mae's sorting it out now. They're charmed stops us from running away. Abit like tracking devises. Cost a fortune apparently from what Mae was saying." Tom tugged at his ring, "They don't come off, completely waterproof, and seem to grow as you do, so it won't cut your circulation off or anything" he told her with a smile "The girls are lucky get a very 'Purdy' bracelet, wish I had one" he joked "Oh and what lovely dresses, you all prepared to go out dancing? I'd love a dress" he leapt off his chair and grabbed a nearby girl and spun her round causing her to scream as she was flown around. Everyone laughed, it seemed Tom did this sort of stuff often; he was the only one who could muck around with out being fired, as he was good at his job, besides Mae liked him.

"What happens to you if you have to leave?" Hermione asked.

Everyone shrugged and looked away from her, "It's best not to know" Becky said quietly.

It was at that moment Mae entered the kitchen, "Thomas, what on earth are you doing. Put Celia down we need her, what are you all doing in here? Dinner needs preparing soon, everyone out. Hermione you come with me"

Swallowing Hermione slid off her stool, casting a look back at Becky she exited the room after Mae.

"Don't look so worried, the Master is just issuing you with a bracelet" she told Hermione seeing her pale face.

Hermione sighed inwardly; she didn't want to see Zabini not now not ever. He confused her, earlier she took him to be kind, compassionate. Yet he was a Death Eater he killed; he was just like Malfoy. Walking briskly up the servant stairs and onto the second floor, Mae soon knocked on a wooden door. Hermione thought she remembered Becky saying this was Blaize's study, or was it his bedroom? Upon hearing his voice to enter Mae opened the door. She was relieved to find it was his office.

"Mae, you brought her good. Sit down please" he told Hermione. Mae left to Hermione's discomfort. She sat on a plush chair in front of a table. Blaize Zabini sat on the other side looking for something in a draw to his side.

"Ah, got it" he pulled out a black box. Opening it he pulled out a golden bracelet, identical to everybody else's. Placing it on the table, he pulled his wand from his robes and placed the tip gently on the 'Z'. He closed his eyes and muttered something incoherent. The bracelet glowed lightly for a few seconds before turning to as it was. He opened his eyes pleased. He picked it up, looking back at Hermione standing.

"Right I just need to-"

"I'll do it" Hermione stated reaching her hand out.

"What ever is easiest" he said shrugging, dropping the bracelet into her hands. "You know I'm surprised you're still here, I thought you would have planned and carried out many escapes by now." He told her as she unclipped the lock with a nail. "Not complying with my every whim" he smiled. She shot him a dark look feeling her blood boil inside her, no he never was kind just playing with her, like an animal with a piece of meat. "I guess you've changed since school, which is a good thing" he turned round and opened another draw behind the desk. "You used to be so infuriating… couldn't stand-" he turned back, his voice stopping. The chair in front of him was now empty. The bracelet was on the floor, he laughed in revelation he picked up the bracelet. "Well it's about time"

Hermione breathed deeply as she ran, she found the main stair case and hurried down it, knowing any second Zabini would catch up with her. She met Mae at the bottom, she yelped as Hermione narrowly missed her. She fell to the floor, in shock and watched her fling open the front door and run out. As she stood up and picked up the pile of fabric she was holding she screamed once more as Blaize Zabini rushed down the stairs. He stopped just in time catching Mae as she lost her balance from fear of being run into again.

"Which way?" he half panted while expressing amusement.

"Door" she pointed her eyes wide.

Blaize was out the door quickly, finding Hermione with his eyes he began to chase after her. Mae ran to the door.

"Blaize, apparate! She'll go to the gate, they all do" she shouted, Blaize turned waving showing he heard before disappearing.

"Funny didn't have her down as a runner, I owe Tom a galleon!" she smiled.

Hermione finally reached the bottom of the garden. She ran following the path. After a short while she saw a pair of gates, she stopped suddenly realising this would be the first place they would go to. She panted heavily, sweat falling down her brow. She cast a look wildly around, it was to late now, she was here she might as well use them. She raced to the gate, slamming into them lightly. She pulled and pushed but they wouldn't open. She screamed in frustration, "Why is everything against me!" she shouted, "Haven't you thrown enough at me!"

"Obviously not"

She shot Zabini a filthy look, "What do you know. You don't know what I've been though!" she shook the gate again. She slowly slid to the floor, her back facing him. "Just make it quick, please. I can't cope with anymore pain" she said softly, for the first time in an age, she felt a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Do what?" he asked confused

"Well you're obviously going to punish me for running, just kill me, and rid the world of another Mudblood" she told him facing the small road in front of her. Woodland spread to either side; she could hear the birds and the sound of the breeze through the trees. If he was going to do it, she would face her freedom, not him.

"I'm not going to kill you!" he laughed surprised.

"You're not" she finally faced him.

"No, I spent a fortune on you, do you honestly think I'd do that on the very day I bought you. I doubt the money has even left my account yet. You have no idea how much persuasion I had to use on the Dark Lord. I had to beg him to let me have you"

She gave him a sceptical look.

"It's true!" he told her, "Now if you don't mind it's dinner soon and I for one am starving." He pulled her bracelet from his pocket. "You've probably upset Mae though she didn't think you'd run. I think the entire household has been putting bets on you. I thought you would, and for a second I thought I'd lost" he reached down gripping her arm.

"Don't touch me!"

He frowned his smile fading, "Yes, enough games. Here put this on I insist. My Father isn't as forgiving as me. Why do you think I chose the time of your delivery when he wasn't here." He left the bracelet hanging; she looked at it glistening innocently. He pulled out his wand, "Please" he stated.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"What exactly do you expect from me?" she asked confused.

"Nothing" he stated, the house needs more staff, I think you're be right for the job"

She took the bracelet, as she pulled it round her wrist and let the latch close a tear slide down her face. Her fate was sealed; Mae's words filled her head 'Just be grateful'.

"Well that reason and the fact it's a personal dig at Malfoy. I'm now currently winning thanks to you" he smirked playfully.

Well, what do you think? Reviews can be my present  Merry Christmas. For your present I'll update sooner I have the next chapter all planned and it will be updated shortly after New Year. Magic-Lou


	9. Routine and Planning

It's been a while since I've updated, so sorry! Here's the next chapter, it was more difficult then I thought it would be but it's finally finished. The next chapter will be much better; this chapter is just to introduce characters to the setting and stuff.

Chapter 9

Routine and planning

Hermione awoke to the sound of screaming. She sat up wildly staring into darkness her heart hammering against her chest painfully.

"What's wrong" a voice asked from the darkness beside her.

Hermione sat there panting heavily. She struggled out of her blankets and threw them to the floor in panic and an attempted to cool down. She felt the sheets wet with sweat, stick against her body and the heat radiating from her face.

"Did you have a bad dream?" the voice asked, a light thump was herd along with foot steps as Becky strode over to the wall and found the light switch. Light filled the room, chasing away the horrors of the nightmare world.

"Are you alright?" Becky asked again. She sat down at the edge of Hermione's bed, her face full of concern. Hermione sat still, her breathing slowly returning to normal as she listened intently.

"I heard a scream" she gasped eventually.

"Yeah, that was you" Becky told her

Hermione sat there confused, "Me?"

"Did you have a bad dream? Can you remember anything?"

"Nothing specific," she lied. Well it was part true she couldn't remember all of it, yet all her dreams were full of darkness now there wasn't much of a difference between them. A long uncomfortable pause passed between the two girls, Becky shivered and stood up.

"Do you want me to keep the light on?" she asked kindly, beginning to yawn. Hermione shook her head, "No, sorry if I scared you" she leant over onto the floor and dragged her blanket back onto her bed feeling slightly foolish.

"Ok," she got up and turned the light off, plunging the room in darkness, bringing an odd relief.

"Night"

"Night" Hermione replied back. She brought her knees into her chest and sat looking into the darkness for a while. Not wanting to go back to sleep; besides she had more important things to do then that; planning her escape.

Knowing she was the new girl, she realised all eyes would be on her for a while. Expecting her to try and run again. She would have to be patient, gain their trust and then use it against them. Firstly however she had to get to know the house and grounds. It seemed the jewellery each member of staff had, stopped them from apperating. Something she had tried many times to do every time she had been left alone throughout that day.

If she was to escape it would most likely have to be on foot, at a time when nobody would notice her missing. Yet as soon as she was found missing they would work out the radius around the manor as to the distance she could have travelled. They would find her in a second flat… if only there was a quicker way. A broomstick perhaps; thinking harder she decided she would be safer on foot then in the air. Flying was not her forte.

Another idea hit her, floo powder. If she could find a fire place linked to the network she could easily get away, find her way to the Order. All she had to do was say 12 Grimmauld Place and she would be straight in the Orders Head quarters. Her heart lifted in the darkness at the thought, the floo network was probably her best chance. Her stomached clenched however at the thought. She highly doubted that she would be able to stroll into any of the rooms and analyse each grate as to whether she would be able to travel. It would be risky, she guessed that the main private rooms of the family members would have fire places, most of the rooms in the house she had seen so far did. The only problem was getting into these rooms and finding them.

After a very troubling night Hermione finally fell asleep near day break her mind buzzing with thoughts.

Hermione was awoken as someone shook her shoulder, moaning for a few more minutes she rolled over. She wasn't ready to get up, not yet. The bed was too comfy and warm.

"Hermione, wake up we've got work to do"

She didn't recognise that voice, why was a stranger in her room? She snapped her eyes open, trying to focus them. She sat up wildly banging her head on the low ceiling.

"Ow!" she covered her head with her hands, rubbing it.

"There is a ceiling there in case you're wondering" Becky smiled sitting at the edge of Hermione's bed. "It's a wonder you didn't hit it last night"

Reopening her eyes, now the pain had subsided she remembered where she was.

"Don't worry; it normally takes people a while to get used to moving in and stuff. You'll soon become used to waking up this early, although it doesn't get any easier" Becky told her with a laugh, Hermione fell back onto her pillow and pulled the blanket over her head, Becky it seemed was a morning person something she currently was not. She was just going to have to force herself to become used to the new situation, much to her irritation.

"Come on wakey wakey!" Becky pulled the covers off her face sharply. "Today is your first day and you want to make a good impression. How are you feeling?" Hermione felt her leap off of her bed and stride over to the other side of the room. A bright light suddenly flooded her closed vision. Hermione moaned again and covered her eyes with her arms.

"Alright I'll get up, just turn the light off!" Hermione mumbled.

Using the dimmer switch Becky turned the brightness down slightly.

Yawning Hermione pulled herself up into a sitting position, making sure not to bang her head again. "What time is it?"

Becky didn't answer for a moment, her head half in the Chester draws throwing certain clothes onto her bed nearby. She stood holding a green robe and closed the draws.

"Early. I find its best not to know, it makes me feel better just slightly." Picking up items and a clean robe she placed them on Hermione's bed for her. Picking up some of her own things she headed over to the door "You can get changed in here, if I'm lucky I might be able to grab the bathroom before it gets to busy" she left leaving Hermione on her own.

Sighing Hermione pulled her legs over the bed and rubbed her eyes. Sitting still for a few moments she realised how exhausted she felt. After all the drama of the last week she wasn't surprised. Standing she stretched deeply and yawned again. Slowly she undressed and changed into her new clean clothing. Sitting down once she was finished she noticed a small chest at the bottom of her bed. She frowned surprised she hadn't noticed it the night before. Kneeling onto the floor she carefully opened it. Inside were a number of useful items some were wrapped in a brown paper. She guessed these were the items Mae had spoken about being delivered the day before. A hair brush and tooth brush was among them. Along with small packages of clothing and surprisingly what felt like a book. Picking it up she felt the weight of the parcel on her hands, she ripped the paper open to find a reasonably sized hard backed book. She gasped at the sight. She rubbed her hand over the front of it, taking in the new smell of the pages. She sat on the floor hugging it to her chest a true smile on her face. Books, her one true love, how she had missed them.

The front cover wasn't anything special just a bold title 'Eye's open'. She opened the first page and scanned the blurb; it was a fiction story, an educational thriller from what she could tell. She gazed at the first few opening sentences; the vocabulary was rich and complex. Something perfect to get her mind working again, she wondered whether Zabini had chosen these items himself. Sitting crossed legged leaning against the bed she began to read. She hadn't gotten very far when Becky returned now fully dressed.

"What are you reading?" she asked curious

"I found a book in the chest, 'Eye's open' it's called" Hermione told her not looking up from her page.

Becky shrugged and began to make her bed. "I never was in to the whole reading thing, I'm too fidgety. I need to be up and about doing something"

Hermione wasn't surprised; she continued reading as Becky continued talking.

"I'm sure I've got a book around here somewhere as well, you can have my one if you want" She tucked in the last corner of her blanket in and smiled in achievement. "Right, you'd better use the bathroom and then we'd better hurry down stairs."

Closing her book in disappointment Hermione grabbed her toothbrush and stepped into the corridor. The girls bathroom was only a few doors down and wasn't difficult to find. It was a clean white and freshly laid towels stood in a pile in the airing cupboard. This she had learnt the night before.

After being taken back up to the house after her first escape, Mae had brought her to the bathroom to help clean her up. Her face sweaty and flushed with dirt and tears. She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror and her situation began to sink in. Rushing into a cubical she was violently sick. She heaved painfully, their being nothing for her stomach to bring up. She coughed and spluttered clinging to the rim of the toilet seat. Mae stood behind her rubbing her back gently saying soothing words of 'just let it all out'. The fear and adrenaline was too much for her body to deal with. Eventually her body began to calm and she finally sat trembling clutching a towel and glass of water.

"Better?" Mae asked

Hermione merely sipped her water to ride her mouth of the vile after taste of vomit and bile.

"Now I think it might be best for something light to eat then sleep."

Hermione nodded weakly, and slowly got up. After being escorted back to her room, she was brought up some slices of plain toast and another glass of water. After finishing them both (the toast with a little difficulty) she eventually drifted into an uncomfortable sleep; that was until her nightmare.

Ignoring her reflection in the mirror she quickly brushed her teeth and washed; vowing never to become dirty again. Just as she was leaving she passed Emily, who was fully dressed. She her closely for the first time Hermione saw very pointed features with light skin and blonde hair. Once again she was glaring.

Hermione forced a small smile, hoping not to make a fuss. Emily's look if possible darkened. Looking away Hermione hoped she hadn't made an enemy already. She saw Emily's hand reach out and grab onto her arm tightly. Hermione was forced to stop and look at her. Emily now had a smirk playing on her thin lips.

"I know the rest of the house doesn't know but I know who you. You're Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's friend" she smiled deeper as she saw Hermione pale and her eyes widen in fear.

"I'm surprised you have the guts to show your face in civilised society, especially as your face is all over the prophet. Lucky I saw the paper this morning, the face of a criminal all over it"

Hermione palled herself from her grip sharply. "What do you mean by that?" she questioned her anger beginning to rise.

"My Mother and Father could do magic. It was people like you who gave them the stupid idea of fighting back. They died defending the cause of so called 'good'. I told them it was pointless, just join him and spare all our lives. They said he would kill me because I was a muggle but I know the Dark Lord rewards his followers. It's because of people like you that made 'him' angry. I lost my home and my family-"

"All those memory charms have made you insane" Hermione told her, fearful of the mad look Emily had; her pale cheeks flushing in anger.

"My parents thought I was insane to following the Dark Lord too" she hissed "I'm not crazy, I'm just not stupid!"

"The Dark Lord kills people like you for fun!" Hermione stated "I will not be threatened by a brainwashed lunatic!" giving her a dark look she strode away rage pulsing through her veins.

"You'd better stay away from me or I won't be scared of telling everyone who you are" Emily cried after her.

Hermione shivered, unable to believe anyone would feel that way about someone who had killed their parents; a muggle no less!

She stormed back into her room; Becky was in the middle of tying her hair up. She sat staring at Hermione in surprise her arms caught in midair. "Is everything alright?" she asked carefully, not entirely sure how to deal with her new friend.

"Perfect!" Hermione spat, pacing the room fists clenched.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No"

Shrugging Becky finished her hair quickly, hoping to get out of the tense room as soon as possible. "We'd better hurry downstairs for breakfast" she said a little quietly, scared that any moment Hermione might actually explode from anger.

Hermione nodded sharply and followed her out the room muttering under her breath. As they made their way down, Hermione passed a window and scowled seeing that the sun wasn't even up yet.

As they entered Hermione noticed that a lot of the house staff was already eating. Sitting down at the table she was given a bowl of porridge.

"How are you feeling?" a girl called Hannah asked, "Mae said you were ill last night?"

Hermione saw out of the corner of her eye Becky motion a warning look at the girl. Taking a deep breath Hermione tried to calm herself down. Emily was not present in the room, and it would be best not to make anymore enemies or ill content.

"I'm feeling much better thank you" Hermione said politely, picking up a spoon she slowly began to eat, finding it strange actually eating something with a flavour for once.

She saw Becky relax slightly, noting the danger beginning to pass.

Once breakfast was finished Becky lead Hermione to the store cupboards on the second floor. "Right where do you want to begin? We've got to clean the rooms and bathrooms, change the sheets and…" she saw the look on Hermione's face. "Maybe you should just follow me" grabbing cleaning supplies she shared them out with Hermione and they began to make there way round the house, cleaning as they went. They met Mae and her second Kate as they were walking to a spare bedroom with a large pile of clean sheets between them. Hermione was in the middle of stating what was the point was of changing sheets every week of a bed nobody ever even used, at the time.

"The Master likes to be prepared at all times for unexpected guests Hermione. You will not question your orders" Mae ordered hearing her. "Why you're here, Kate this is the new girl I was telling you about"

Kate was slightly taller then Hermione and looked to be in her mid twenties. She had mousy blond hair which was curled. She had a pale complexion but it suited her. She was thin and although not really pretty she had a natural beauty; she wasn't surprised if the rumour of that Zabini like her was true. She was dressed like Mae and carried a think brown book.

"Nice to meet you" she greeted.

"Well we won't keep you two dallying, make sure you bring the old ones down Becky, last time I found a pillow case left in the middle of the room. You know what happens when you make mistakes"

Becky paled slightly clutching her pile of clean laundry tighter, "It won't happen again I promise"

"Good, well get going then"

Dragging off a sheet from a double bed Hermione flung it onto the pile of dirty laundry in the centre of the room. The room she was in was beautifully decorated, along with the rest of the house.

"Will you stop looking and help me with this!" Becky panted trying to fit the new sheet on over a corner which refused to fit.

When they had finished in the spare rooms they collected all the dirty items, Becky did a thorough search before they left, and piled it into a large basket she had fetched earlier. Each of the girls took a handle and slowly made there way downstairs. After dumping it in the laundry room they made there way to the kitchen, ready for lunch and then an afternoon of more chores.

It was on Hermione's third morning when she and Becky were passing the main hall when Becky grabbed her and made her stand beside her close to the wall. Frowning in confusion, she realised Becky's reaction; she saw Zabini and three others coming down the main staircase. She hadn't seen him since that fateful day when she was delivered and her heart hammered in her chest with anxiety.

"Don't look them in the eye, when they come near curtsey and don't say anything unless they say something to you" Becky muttered beside her.

Hermione couldn't help but ignore the advice and stare. This would be the first time she had seen his family, they had apparently been away abroad.

Blaize was in the lead laughing beside a young girl, who looked very similar to him. She guessed it was his sister; she was talking with him with a large grin and looked much to Hermione's surprise kind and innocent of the horrors her family had committed. Like the rest of her family she had dark brown hair, hers being long and straight and a tanned complexion. Behind them followed she knew was his parents. Blaize's father was an almost splitting image, except he looked older and more dangerous. His features more pinched and dark look upon his face, his complexion however was much lighter compared to his wife's. The woman beside him had light brown hair and tanned skin, which her children had inherited. Hermione couldn't place where she was from; she guessed she was European maybe Mediterranean. She reminded her of Malfoy's mother Narcissa, she would have been pretty had it not been for the grimace and fowl look on her face matching her husbands very well. She was in the middle of a conversation him at that moment; he she saw didn't look very pleased.

The young girl hurried down the last few steps and giggled loudly running towards the dinning room. She passed Hermione and Becky; she dawdled slightly seeing Hermione; noticing she was new. She smiled at her and ran into the room wanting her breakfast.

"Abigail, don't scream and run like that it's not lady like!" her mother barked, hurrying after her into the dinning room, ignoring the two maids who curtsied slightly as she passed.

Blaize slowed down to allow his father to walk beside him. Hermione noticed he was no longer smiling now his sister wasn't with him. The same look of blankness was present again. Hermione understood what Becky meant. When he was smiling with his sister, his face was full of love and kindness. Much to Hermione's disgust he wasn't ugly, but very good-looking. Yet now with his father, she saw an emptiness, danger and nastiness to his features. He looked exactly what a Deatheater would look like, she concluded just like his father. Hermione finally looked away and at the floor seeing the two males near.

"How have things been while I've been away?" he asked his son.

"Fine father" Blaize said bluntly not looking at him.

"After breakfast we will talk in my office, we have much to discuss" he hurried into the dinning room, leaving Blaize behind. As Blaize passed, Hermione looked up at him, her stomach jolted as he looked back with a piercing gaze. It was a short uncomfortable look, and Hermione begged him to look away. Finally he did as he passed them into the room. She took a short exhale of air as the door closed. Becky finally looked up, not noticing the look between Hermione and the master.

"Glad that's over; it's always so awkward when they are all together like that; too much power in one room" Becky hurried down the corridor and into the kitchen. Hermione followed deep in thought.

Mae was busy giving orders as was to be expected at that time of day.

"They're down for breakfast" Becky told her, sitting down against the table and resting her head against her arms.

Mae immediately reacted to the comment, becoming ridged and military like. "Right, let's get on with it, remember everybody best behaviour, they've been away for a while so I expect they'll be a little high maintenance"

"More then normal you mean"

"Let's just deal with it in out stride" Mae said loudly, ignoring the comment. The kitchen staff and others began to rush round madly for a few moments. A house elf entered from an adjacent room to the kitchen.

"We are ready Miss" he stated in a squeaky voice. Hermione looked at it in pity; it had a little sheet like outfit on with the Zabini crest.

"Right then everybody, I don't want any mistakes. If you get in trouble you know not even I can help you!"

Please review! I'll update when I can


	10. Pain

Here's chapter 10, I actually wrote it ages ago, I just couldn't be bothered to proof read it oops.

Anyway….. On with the show (This is for Lynnie whose been pestering for who knows how long lol sorry, it's finally here)

Chapter 10

Pain

It was quiet in the kitchen, once the rush of food had been taken to the dinning room. Hermione sat with Becky and stared around the room looking at the fireplaces, she couldn't see any jars of floo powder present; not that she had expected to anyway. The back door was open and the suns warmth floated inside along with the smell of cut grass. Breathing deeply Hermione was momentarily distracted from her escape plans. She took another deep breath and sighed blissfully; one of her favourite smells.

"They'll probably take an hour to eat; do you want to go outside for a while?" Becky asked.

Hermione nodded and they both stood up, just as they reached the doorway a loud shout was heard from another room.

"WHAT!"

Becky looked at Hermione nervously, "We'd better hurry up" she hasty exited the kitchen Hermione not far behind.

The side gardens weren't as spectacular as the front ones were but they rivalled any flower beds Hermione knew. The wondrous scent of plants and grass wafted up her nose, while her eyes tried to take in the colours.

"It's beautiful" she whispered "Shame about the owners"

She looked away from an interesting vine which had caught her eye, to Becky. Who was standing on her tip-toes looking across the gardens for something; or was it someone?

"Hmm… I wonder if he's finished with…" she heard her mummer, "shall we go to the ponds they're really pretty" she told Hermione quickly with a small smile "They're just passed the sheds" with out waiting for a reply she hurried off. Hermione followed keeping an eye on Becky, another at the wildlife around her.

She couldn't believe such a beautiful place could be found on a Death Eaters land. Following the soiled path she passed gardens of flowers, trees and small statues. Finally the tip of a shed roof came into view, hidden behind head high bushes. Hermione saw Becky smile as she saw what was on the other side.

"Oh, hello Tom, didn't expect to see you here" she heard Becky cry in obvious fake surprise. "I was just going to show Hermione the ponds, did you want to come?"

As Hermione came into view she saw Tom carrying a bucket full of weeds and his front plastered in soil. He smiled warmly at her before placing the bucket on the ground. "I'd love to but-"

"But unfortunately some of us have work to do around here" a deep voice told them. A man climbed out of the shed, tripping slightly on the many tools sprawled about inside. Once outside he stood up fully. He had white fluffy hair which was covered by a cap. His wrinkled face was like Tom's, muddy from where his hands were dirty and he'd touched his face.

"Oh, hello James didn't see you there" Becky greeted guiltily, her face falling.

"Tom, when you're done with that I want you back here to help me clear out this mess" he ordered gesturing the cluttered hut.

"Yes sir" Tom replied grinning, he picked up his bucket again and motioned for Hermione and Becky to follow him with a roll of his shoulder.

"You get used to him" he told Hermione as they made there way through the garden. "His heart is in the right place"

"Yeah only he seems to think his job is more important then ours. Have you any idea what time we have to be up by? We actually have to _live_ with them!" Becky complained pointing towards the house.

"It's funny how you always find your voice when he's not here to defend himself" Tom told her laughing. Becky blushed and looked away mumbling excuses.

Hermione smiled slightly at there actions towards each other. She'd missed the banter between friends; she never thought she'd live to see it again. Her stomach tightened as she tried to repress memories of the past. She would have to stay focused if she was going to escape. She turned back to her new friends and saw Tom looking at her in thought. When he realised she was looking at him he looked away, suddenly finding his bucket interesting. Feeling a little self-conscious she returned her attention to the gardens.

"Right, I need to go this way. I'll see you to later" he smiled and waved, quickly catching Hermione's eye before turning to the left. Hermione's eyes subconsciously narrowed slightly at his behaviour, she didn't want any distractions especially with boys. The two girls went right and squeezed through a narrow gap between to hedges. Inside they found a large exquisite pond. It really was picturesque with small fish swimming around the centre statue of a mermaid. The stone was carved so that she was sitting on a rock with waves crashing from behind. Water flowed gently down the waves making peaceful noise as it hit the rippling water in the pond.

Now here Becky didn't seem entirely interested and kicked pebbles lying on the ground as she sat at the stone edge; stopping Hermione from really admiring its true beauty. The pond was surrounded by bushes and small trees and a large willow stood near; making the area secluded and serene. A bird twittered over head and the light wind made the leaves swish through the trees. Then all was silent, bar the trickling of water.

"Ouch" Hermione cried breaking the silence ad grabbing her wrist as something hot pressed against it. Lifting her hand she saw her bracelet shining brightly now cooling to a pleasant temperature.

"Looks like we're needed back at the house, this is how they contact us when Mae wants you" Becky told Hermione, "You get used to it".

"The Protean charm" Hermione said aloud fiddling with the bracelet, remembering doing the same thing to coins back at school.

"What charm? How do you know about that stuff?" Becky asked suspiciously.

"Hmm" Hermione asked realizing Becky had spoken to her.

"The charm… can you do magic?" she asked eyes widening

"No!" Hermione practically shouted in panic. "I heard… Mae talking about it" she lied. Becky looked at her for a few moments, and then shrugged believing her.

"Wish I could do magic" she said as she joined Hermione at the opening. They slowly made there way back up to the house. "There are more ponds… why don't we get Tom to show you another time?" she said cheering up at the change of conversation.

Hermione merely shrugged, still in panic of nearly blowing her cover before her first week was out.

Just as the sight of the back door came into view Hermione saw Mae come running out cheeks flushed. Seeing them she hurried over.

"There you are!" she snapped, gripping onto Becky's shoulder catching her breath. "Where have you girls been, I've looked everywhere for you"

"I was showing Hermione-"

"It doesn't matter, Hermione the Master wants to see to you"

Hermione's eyes widen in horror and she felt the remaining colour drain from her face.

"Which one?" she asked meekly

"Blaize's father, he wants you to come to the dinning room"

Becky looked from Mae to Hermione in confusion, "But why? He never looks at new staff"

"Quiet, I want you to stay in the kitchen" she told Becky, her gaze remaining on Hermione's. "Don't worry I'll come in with you" standing fully she took Hermione's hand and brought her inside and towards the dinning room. Hermione was too much in a state of trance to notice. Only that with each step, she drew closer to a room of Death Eaters.

Once outside the door Mae stopped. She brought Hermione in and dusted off her robes and straightened them out. "Sort your hair out quickly. Don't give him any reason to challenge you" she whispered. Hermione's cold hands went to her hair and she patted it slightly, not making much of a difference. After taking a deep breath Mae knock on the door and opened it. "Here she is sir" she said in an oddly calm demure voice. She turned to Hermione and motioned her to enter. Hermione found her legs to have, in her absence become glued to the floor. Mae seeing this grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind them.

"I can't believe you lied to me!" a male voice shouted

"I didn't lie!" another male voice stated, quieter then the first

"You said things were fine"

"They are"

"Yet you fail to tell me you've spent 11 million of your fortune on… on-" the voice failed to finish due to lack of words to explain how he was feeling.

"I didn't think it important what I spend my money on"

"And to top it all off, I don't find out from my son but through the Prophet! What were you planning to do, keep me locked away from the world so I would never find out? You're lucky nobody knew I had gone away, that way the owls wouldn't find me! I expect I've got hundreds of letters in my office asking why you did it!-"

The room fell silent as they entered, all eyes falling firmly on Hermione's form. The Zabini family were all sat around a large rich rectangle table, the remains of today's breakfast; hardly touched lay upon it. Hermione's eyes fell on Blaize who was sat next to his sister. At the head of the table, furthest from Hermione Blaize's father sat, his wife next to him on his left. Behind his father near to the wall stood another man, he had dark hair reaching his neck which was combed back. He was wearing dark robes with a slight smirk on his face. He looked at Hermione with dislike before turning back to look at Blaize with an equal look of loathing. That, she guessed was Jacob, Mr Zabini's personal assistant.

"So this is Granger" the master stated, his face flushed from shouting as he became aware of her presence.

Hermione stood awkwardly under the gazes, her heart beating rapidly. She saw Blaize's sister look from her to her family in curiosity before returning to her cereal looking only slightly worried. The family must argue a lot Hermione guessed, explaining the lack of expression on her face. Zabini's attention finally snapped to his son's face again; a look of distain on his features. "Why Blaize, of all the people why her, do you know the chaos you have caused!"

Blaize looked at his plate, picking at his food deciding not to answer. Zabini senior picked up a paper Hermione had failed to notice and threw it at his son's plate. Hermione could feel the suppressed anger radiating from him. She felt Mae fidget nervously beside her still clutching her arm in an iron like grip. However for the first time, she was glad someone was holding her, she felt a miniscule amount of comfort in the grip. Grateful she wasn't alone in a room of wolves… and snakes.

"Is there actually reason for this sudden madness or is it another vanity race between you and Draco?" he continued

"Does it matter father? There is nothing you can do now" Blaize stated still looking at his plate. It was as if he had shrunk in size, become a small child.

"So it was another challenge between you and Draco" his mother finally spoke, her voice low. She sighed and looked at her husband.

Blaize looked up at his mother with an odd look on his face, Hermione couldn't place.

"You don't understand mother, they are-"

"How long is this going to continue?" She asked him "until the Dark Lord gathers all his followers naming you to be his heir?" her dark eyes flashed with emotion. "You know his feelings on the matter, you are as good as named no matter what Lucius or Narcissa say. Draco only challenges you out of fear and jealousy"

"You don't understand, if I didn't Malfoy would have bought her" he said a hint of pleading entering his voice.

"We all know the Dark Lord would never have allowed it" his father said icily. "It is you he favours not Draco, I can't believe Lucius let it occur in the first place. Just you wait till I speak with the Dark Lord, Lucius has made to many mistakes. I'll make sure he and his son never see anymore power then a house elf!" his wife put a soothing hand on his arm. "We go away for no more then a few weeks and everything goes to the dogs!" he cried in frustration.

There was a small silence; it was as if they had forgotten Hermione was there. Blaize was still sat staring at his mother as if trying to make her understand.

"You should have seen her face though" he said softly to her.

"Whose?" She asked looking at him again

"Narcissa's"

"What about it?" she asked a hint of interest in her voice.

"She looked calm enough, telling Malfoy to stop. You know the mothering act she uses but I could tell she was seething. Saying that I'll never have the honour of bringing one of the three into Azkaban, we all know that only happened because he tripped in mid-spell" She looked at him for a moment, as if the words were registering. Then she grinned and laughed loudly.

"You never could do things by halves could you" she said still smiling. Blaize grinned at her, leaning against the back of his chair his shoulders relaxing. He looked at his father who was deep in thought.

"Well… I suppose it would have been worse listening to Lucius brag about his son's wonderful attempt ay buying the mudblood." He looked at Hermione no longer heated. He smirked suddenly, "Yes… you may have done us a favour Blaize. I didn't think the Zabini name could become anymore influential, yet having one of the three…" he fell into thought once more his eye lingering on Hermione and then back to Blaize.

"Mum why can't I spend that much money on things I want?" The young girl asked suddenly.

Everyone looked at her; she was frowning slightly and holding her spoon in such away stating she had thought the idea through thoroughly.

Blaize looked down at her and laughed. She shot him a dark look, "Well it's true you always get to spend money when ever you want"

"Abigail you were given that very expensive dolls house last week remember" her mother told her firmly.

"But it wasn't nearly as much as Blaize spent" she pouted

Hermione couldn't believe what she was listening to; she was stood before a table of Deatheater's listening to them talking like any wizarding family would. She felt a stab in her heart and remembering talking to her parents at the dinner table; she hadn't seen them in years.

"Abigail do you not know who this is?" her father asked her

Abigail shrugged "A mudblood?" she guessed. Hermione looked at her in surprise at hearing such a filthy word exit her mouth.

Zabini looked at his wife in mild revelation his brows rising. Her eyes narrowed slightly seeing his reaction, "She does know the story Marcus she probably just doesn't recognise her"

"I should think she should know who it is straight away Amara" he added testily

"Who is it?" Abigail asked

"That" he said confidently with a sadistic sneer "is Hermione Granger"

The young girl gasped and stared at Hermione, who felt a rush of blood to her face.

Marcus Zabini stood up from his chair and strode over to her unaware of Blaize Zabini's dark look.

"Yes… maybe I was too quick to judge your mistake Blaize… however she was costly. The Dark Lord probably would have given her to you for less money then that. She is only a mudblood after all, no matter what she may tell people" he said "of being a hero" he added viciously. His smirk became deeper and his eyes oozed a smug hatred. She looked away in disgust; he gave a short laugh and gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "How the mighty have fallen" he said slowly, letting go he turned back to the table.

"Abigail, close your mouth" the girl immediately did so, "Go and play in your room, I want to speak with your mother and Blaize alone" he ordered

"Oh but I want to stay"

Zabini turned to her sharply "Now!" he barked, the atmosphere immediately darkened and the tension grew. She looked at him in panic and jumped off of her chair, giving Blaize a small look. He gave her a small smile and she hurried from the room, staring at Hermione as she went past.

"Fine she stays" he said to nobody in particular. He turned to Mae, "I want you to leave as well Mae, I'll call you if we need you" he stated.

"But Sir...-"

"Now Mae I will not be contradicted by the like of you"

Her grip on Hermione's arm loosened slowly until it was gone altogether. Hermione heard the door close a moment later. Her body raced with fear and she tried her hardest to keep her body from shaking. She noticed he hadn't asked Jacob to leave.

"One of the three in my house" he repeated smirking once more.

"Yes dear I think we've established that" his wife stated sarcastically now finally turning to her cold breakfast. Her husband ignored her, turning back to Hermione he asked the question he had been dying to ask.

"How does it feel knowing everything you've worked for is dead?"

She looked at him in amazement at the bluntness of his question. She felt all the anger and pain she had felt rising. She clenched her fists, adrenaline replacing her fear. She glared fiercely at him feeling her body shake but no longer because of fear.

"I saw the Dark Lord do it you know." He told her softly. "He and Potter were duelling. That night we attacked… shame you had been captured, the chase would have been marvellous if the Dark Lord fought the two of you-" he paused slightly finding this thought distracting. "Anyway like the coward he was Potter ran, the Dark Lord took chase tracking his prey through the castle me behind him. It majestic, we caught up with him at a dead end; Potter was standing before a statue. The Dark Lord shot curse after curse each missing by inches. Potter shouted out a word, a sweet name I believe 'Sherbet Lemon'… does it sound familiar?"

Hermione's heart beat furiously against her chest, her entire being felt cold and numb. He hands white from clenching so hard. She knew where he was, Harry had got to Dumbledore's office. She couldn't believe it, had Harry been murdered in Dumbledore's office!

Zabini continued his cheeks flushed with excitement of telling the story. "The statue leapt aside and Potter ran up the staircase that had appeared. The Dark Lord close behind him. As I reached the top of the stairs and burst through the room I saw Potter, he was standing with another in a fireplace. The orange haired boy Weasley I believe, the third of your trio"; Hermione thought she was going to faint. Zabini was close to shouting now, getting carried away in his story.

"I saw Weasley supporting his champion clutching floo powder in his hand. Just as he threw the powder into the grate the Dark Lord shouted the killing curse. It hit Potter as the flames appeared, perfectly in the chest. You should have seen the boys face the sudden realization he had failed. It was beautiful… and it will be forever etched on his face" Zabini grinned at the memory, "Well just as the Dark Lord shouted to kill the second, Weasley shouted out a place; I don't know what it was. Just as the curse shot towards him, he vanished clutching the lifeless body of his fallen hero-"

"That's enough father!" Blaize interjected standing sharply, snapping the images from Hermione's mind.

"Oh the irony, the once safe haven of the mightiest of wizards was the gravesite of the two heroes of this age! Alas I haven't seen Hogwarts since that day. Would you like to see it again, I could take you?" he asked nastily, ignoring his son. His eyes were ablaze with madness, it was as if he was possessed by evil itself.

Hermione stood trembling, her eyes flowing with tears which trickled down her face. Never had she stood before something which caused her so much pain. She thought her heart would rip due to the agonising memory. She could see it all before her eyes, Harry's panting breath as he ran for his life through the building they had lived in for so long. His fear pushing his tired body on, dodging the curses as he tore up Dumbledore's staircase. Bursting into the room the hope as he saw Ron standing ready to catch him holding the powder which would be their escape. Harry holding his breath as he stepped into the fire knowing how close he was. The fears creeping into his heart seeing Voldemort appear before them. Knowing that he would not escape, that he had failed his friends, the world… his father and mother. Seeing the green light hit him for the second time in his life. Seeing Ron's horrified face as he sank into darkness, in peace. She couldn't take the pain of knowing how Ron felt; she prayed that Harry had been given a hero's funeral at least.

Then Blaize was before her, pushing his father away, she could see his eyes through her tearful ones. Full of anger and concern. He looked to his father who was sweating and rubbing his hands through his hair breathing heavily. His wife hurried over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist murmuring soothing noises into his ear, slowly turning him away from the scene.

Blaize gripped Hermione's arm tightly and opened the dinning room door.

"Mae!" he shouted

Footsteps were heard almost instantly to the call. Mae Collins ran towards the pair, her face taught and focused.

"Get her out of here" Blaize said impatiently, pushing Hermione forcefully at her. Turning around he stormed back into the room slamming the door behind him.

Oooooooh, can it be true????? Tune in soon………


	11. Rivals & Failure the beginning

Here's the next chapt. Amazing how time goes so fast. I've tried something new with the narrative (see end note) I'd appreciate feedback as the previous chapt I felt like I'd dug myself a difficult whole to write out of. Let me know what you think 

IMPORTANT NOTE: Looking back I don't like the name I gave to Blaize's father, I'VE DECIDED TO CHANGE IT TO SOMETHING MORE SUITABLE. I know J.K. Rowling liked Greek names (Severus, Lucius etc) so I decided to change it to MARCUS. (New readers won't be affected by this change)

BLAIZE'S FATHER IS NOW CALLED MARCUS (sorry for any inconvenience)

Chapter 11

Rivals & Failure the beginning

It was gone after midnight before Lucius Malfoy put down his cup of coffee with an angry sigh, throwing a thick wad of parchment upon his desk. To his added irritation he saw them tilt over the edge slightly. Before he could reach out, they fell off with a crash and a flutter. Parchment flew out across the room in different directions, covering his immaculately clean floor. Growling and gritting his teeth he drew his wand and muttered the fetching spell. The parchments all landed neatly in a pile, now firmly under a large paper weight.

He sat glaring across the room, tapping his fingers against the side of his chair in agitation. His cold eyes caught sight of a copy of the current Daily Prophet also resting on his desk. Pulling it towards him for the hundredth time that day he gazed down at the cover story.

Again for the fifth time that week Granger was on the front cover, a photograph of her just before she was apparated to the Zabini mansion, a look of confusion and fear on her face. The headline above read 'Marcus Zabini refuses to comment on prize Son's decision!' Below this was a small picture of Blaize who stood singly in the frame arms folded, composed and uninterested. The article spoke of Zabini's refusal to comment on his son's sudden buy and why he himself had not decided to bid.

Of course throughout the editorial (which continued for the next three pages, and commented briefly in many other articles) were small personal remarks involving Lucius and Draco's defeat and humiliation; 'It has been learnt Mister Malfoy, whom refuses to comment to our reporter; has hardly left his home, only doing so to travel to Azkaban. A close source reveals that his son Draco Malfoy has been storming around the family grounds in a fowl mood at having been publicly humiliated once again by the rival golden boy' and so on and so forth.

Realising his knuckles were now white from clenching the paper so hard, he threw the paper towards the bin at the corner of the room. Thumping a hand on his desk he took a deep breath trying in vein to restrain his temper.

Standing suddenly he strode over to a large filling cabinet, pressing his wand to the empty able above the handle he stated "Granger, H", their came a loud rustling and squeak of metal upon metal inside. Talking hold of the handle he pulled the draw open with a sharp movement. Inside stood one small brown folder with 'Granger, Hermione' on the label, so it could be clearly seen. Beside it lay a long black box.

Taking the box he lifted the lid and gazed at the light coloured wand, glad she would never lay eyes on it again. Closing the lid he put her wand away and moved onto the folder, grabbing it with his pale hand, shoving the draw closed with venom and sitting back down. Glaring at the folder for a moment he slammed it on his desk before opening to the first page. A large wizard photograph showed a moving picture of Hermione; this one had a look of pure hatred on her face being held firmly in between two Deatheater's.

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly, the small sign of a smirk playing on his thin lips. He was surprised he had forgotten the moment when they dragged her from her cell, so that her picture and details could be taken; the glee he had felt adding her file to the many hundreds of Azkaban inhabitants was indescribable.

In the picture he saw her franticly try to pull away while at the same time seem proud and superior. Something she was miserably failing to do. He turned the pages slowly gazing at the useless information that had been collected, from her appearance to the many behaviour reports filled, where she had attacked many of his men and of course the punishment she had received.

Many of his kind might be seen as brainless psychopaths, joining the Dark Lord out of fear; but he Lucius Malfoy had to have order and control. Something many of the imbecilic members didn't understand. This was why each file of prisoners was kept, information collected for any clue which may aid them in case the impossible happened. One escaped.

As he turned back to the front page of her file, his stare traced the outlines of the word 'sold' with distain. The very mention of the word made him boil with rage; the smallest snippet of information of the Zabini family made him nauseous and flew him into an almighty temper. Lucius Malfoy was known for his short patience and quick changing emotions but everyone in Azkaban and out of it whom had crossed his path, knew his current mood was at its most dangerous. Nobody dared to challenge him. However that didn't stop them laughing in secret as he sat in his dark office licking his wounds of embarrassment and failure. The Zabini's had won a powerful point in the dangerous game his family played against them. Not only had his actions of controlling Azkaban been defied by half the upper class Wizards in the country by going through with the bidding, but his master; his beloved master whom he offered his soul to serve; had turned against him.

His fist clenched once more at the thought and he began gritting his teeth again. Had the Dark Lord not punished him for his and Draco's failures? What made the situation worse was that he knew the Dark Lord would never forgive him for failing that day at the ministry and his mission of retrieving the prophecy. That blow had hit him hard, he knew he was lucky to be alive and breathing now. But when he was broken out of Azkaban he certainly had suffered at the hand of the Dark Lord. And Draco's failure of killing Dumbledore had been the action of placing the rope around his own neck.

He didn't remember how it came about that he and Draco had been allowed to live. Perhaps the fact that Draco had proved that he could at least get the Deatheater's into the castle unnoticed was the reason? Or that, true he himself had not been as valuable as Snape, but he too carried information on the ministry which had aided to their down fall? Had Draco not captured one of the famous three?

He highly doubted it. He knew his master; he was saving them for his own purpose probably a suicide mission one that he would never be able to complete. And that thought made his heart freeze falling to the pit of his stomach. Yet time passed and he and his family remained alive. Though his failure had been noted by all, it was clear Lucius Malfoy was no longer a key member of the original circle of Deatheater's marked by the Dark Lord himself. His post at this hellhole spoke volumes.

No longer in the playing field didn't stop him trying however and for the first time in his life he took interest in his son. Draco was weak, more so then he imagined; especially after the Dark Lord was finished with him. He knew the only way back to power he had before, was though Draco. The Dark Lord would need a successor in the future, someone at his side who he could trust. What ever the costs Lucius Malfoy had promised himself that person would be his son. Already a near impossible task with Bellatrix in the family, however the unveiling of the new Zabini protégée had certainly made things more complicated then needs be.

He closed Hermione's file with frustration. Yes the Zabini's had made a celebratory blow, perhaps now was the time to return the favour?

He stood up and replaced Hermione's file in the cabinet, as many different horrendous visions passed his mind of what he would inflict if he could; many containing curses of a most vicious nature. Sighing he waved his wand and the various piles of parchment and work disappeared. He would deal with that later, if he had to spend another moment in the building he was sure he would explode. And a Malfoy always oozed control, no matter what any of the vulgar lower class crowd may utter about him. He was a pureblood and that in today's world still carried certain leverage.

Wrapping his back travelling cloak around his body he stepped in the hallway and locked his office door, reciting the necessary protection spells. Satisfied he arrogantly strode down the dark hallways towards the main hall so he could apparate home. Half way there he lazily put a hand in his pocket to see if the small document he had placed their hours earlier was still safe. His hand touched a screwed up piece of parchment. Frowning in curiosity he pulled it out and unscrewed it. It was a small green invitation addressed to him and his family. He smiled evilly as the memories returned.

He had entirely forgotten the Zabini's were holding a small dinner party, involving many of today's influential society members. Lucius, of course had planned to deliberately ignore the polite invitation, which had only been sent so they could flaunt what he once had. Now however his view changed. Perhaps this was the ideal time for him to bring the rival family down a peg.

Immediately more plans unravelled in his mind, these however being much achievable then his previous.

* * *

A painful silence had rested over the Zabini's mansion. News had passed quickly that the new girl had caused uproar with the family. However the cause remained unknown no matter how hard the staff tried to learn it. Those that did know the reason especially Mae Collin's; felt a continuous sweat on her brow and her breath to be slightly uneven. 

She placed a pile of fresh sheets on the large king's size bed before her. She sighed rubbing her temple due to the aching headache which had caused her to have little sleep the last few nights. As she began striping the beds her thoughts passed to Hermione, whom she had ordered to not be disturbed. Her stomach clenched in guilt for the girl, all those that came here were in bad condition. But Hermione had been far the worse. Even she had found it difficult to ignore how far broken she was and how she was at the very edge of insanity.

She ripped the pillow from its case throwing it to the floor in anger. Why did _he_ have to do that? Why do _they_ all have to do that? And here she was making his bed, what had the world come to?

Sighing once more she sat down on the bed closing her eyes while taking deep breaths. There was no point digging up such questions, it would only cause trouble. If she questioned the house hold it would only fall apart. She was the one who held it together, if she fell apart only turmoil would ensue.

Besides they hadn't been that bad considering, she knew for a fact this was one of the safest places someone like her could be. Ironic.

She continued making the bed, pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind. She ignored the sickening feeling that her next duty would be to go and see Hermione. She would have to try and sort her out as much as possible before the family came back again. She hoped Hermione realised how lucky she was that they left again the following day. It was rare that they all left at the same time and so quickly after returning from somewhere else. Normally Blaize and Abigail were home, though Blaize was spending more time away like his father on business as it was called. His mother never had a fixed pattern.

Smoothing the blanket she placed the pillows in the correct places neatly. Picking up the old she made her way over to the attached private bathroom. Dropping the sheets she went inside shortly and retuned with old towels. Picking up the sheets again she crossed the room with the dirty items.

Her eyes caught sight of a wooden box which would contain a wand when the owner was present. Pausing slightly she felt her heart beat increase to a flutter. She hurried to the door frame and looked outside the room down the empty corridors.

Dropping the sheets she closed the door silently and hastily walked towards the dresser where the box was held. Gently rubbing a finger over the polished wood she felt the engravings against her fingertips. Flipping the small metal catch she pulled the lid open. Inside she expected to see an empty box of with green velvet inlays however a loud gasp escaped her lips when she saw a small slim light wood wand inside.

Looking round guiltily making sure she was on her own she picked the wand up. A magical tingle went down her arm. It was only light however, it not being her true wand. She urged to wave it and try a dazzling spell to make up for emptiness she had felt. Looking at it for a long while she sighed and replaced it; even with a wand being considered a squib made her magic limited. She was considered lucky to have friends who allowed her to borrow there's for a small wave. At the time this short moments were enough to satisfy when she was younger. But the hollow envy grew with time.

It was easiest to decline these opportunities, the sooner she faced the truth the faster it would be to accept what she was. Unfortunately life didn't work like that.

The box wasn't charmed shut or had any protection she could see. She grimly knew that if she had found the wand _they_ knew she wouldn't do anything with it. Ashamed she knew _they_ were right. She couldn't help but feel an embarrassment for what she was, yet it was one of the factors that had kept her alive. After all the Zabini family didn't want a fully develop witch in charge of their house did they. You would have thought after all this time it would have been easier to accept.

She wondered who the wand belonged to, it wouldn't have been one of _theirs_; they always carried their own, unless it was Abigail's? Had they taken her to Diagon Ally to buy her the wand she would have for life? She was still very young, but then so much had changed maybe they allowed that now. The more she thought about it Mae decided it must be Abigail's. The box was pretty and perfect thing to store the little girl's wand in. Maybe she would get it for her eleventh birthday before she went off to school?

Turning away she wished she had never found it. As she stepped away she felt a longing to be near it again. Even if it was worthless magic wise to her. Gritting her teeth she attempted to push the thoughts to the back of her mind. It would only create trouble if she took it.

'Maybe I could blame it on somebody else?-'. The minute the dark thought came, the faster she dismissed it. I'm _not_ one of _them_.

Picking up the sheets she hurried from the room closing the door behind her. Glad the wall created a barrier from the magical item. After dispensing the sheets and giving further sharp orders she hurried to the kitchen and picked up the tray of steaming soup and bread and headed upstairs. Each step she took, becoming more difficult and more mechanical, knowing where they were going.

The room was silent when Mae entered and as it had been for the previous days very dark. Only now the air was thick and muggy from the lack of fresh air. Frowning Mae inched inside the room, irritated by how nervous she felt. She prided herself when it came to her staff and their solving problems; well the minor ones anyway. Hermione however felt another unfixable problem in her life and she knew she'd had enough of those as it was. What she and everybody needed was a consistent routine. That way individual thought involving imaginative escape and anticipation would be minimised.

Wrinkling her nose at the smell, she wished the room had windows, an air vent; anything. She was glad she had the sense of moving Becky into another room, which she reminded herself, had caused utter chaos within the hidden hierarchy of the staff.

Everybody deciding the room given emphasised the importance of the position.

Mae stopped her personal rant as she looked at the heap of blankets on the centre of the bed.

"Poor dear", she murmured. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she placed the tray on the floor. The lump lay still ignoring the new comer.

"Hermione, I don't think this is going to help" she told her, referring to hiding away in darkness.

Through the light that entered the room from the open door, Mae could see the many untouched meals resting near the other bed, adding to the stale smell. She sighed and rested a gentle hand on the blankets adding a light push. She was met by silence. Perhaps she was asleep? She nudged again gently but with a hint of meaning.

"Hermione are you awake?"

Again a stony silence. She pulled at the blankets but they refused to move. Pulling harder, they remained firm with equal vigour. Standing Mae pulled with a sharp strong tug. For someone who hadn't eaten in days Hermione was able to hold the blankets firm. Finally they dislodged showing a head of unkempt hair.

Upon hearing a groan the blankets were again tugged back and the head disappeared.

Relief that Hermione was still breathing due to the smothering Duvet was soon replaced with anger at having been ignored.

"Hermione I think it's time to get up now! You'll drive yourself crazy other wise"

Hermione continued to ignore her. Mae stood looking down at the bed, unsure of how to continue. She had one final idea left. However the outcome she guessed would fall to two extremes. Good or bad; very bad.

Clenching her teeth, she took a readying breath for what she was about to do. Seizing the blanket she wrenched them off the bed. Hermione moaned louder and curled up using her arms to cover her face.

"Get up now!" ordered Mae, her vice no longer sympathetic.

"Leave me alone" was her curt reply. Hermione's voice was weak and cracked from the force of obvious crying.

"Stop this selfish behaviour! Do you think we all get a day off to mope? You were bought for a reason, not to spend your time resting" Mae barked gripping her arm and pulling Hermione into a seating position. Hermione snapped her head towards her with an icy glare.

"Selfish!"

"Oh, so you haven't turned permanently deaf. Just picking and choosing". Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Mae continued cutting her off.

"I take it you think this behaviour will bring the attention you feel you deserve?" she waited for an answer eye brows knitted, watching the girl on the bed mouth open flushed with emotion. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but found herself lost for words. She tried again but anger left her momentarily unable to speak. Mae stood patiently, waiting for Hermione to gather her thoughts.

"Attention seeking!" she finally shrieked jumping to her feet. "Have you any idea of what I've been through?"

"Oh yes, we've all suffered dear. You're not the only one" Mae told her calmly.

With her bedraggled hair and red face, Hermione gave the impression of an angry lion. Yet Mae faced her head on, counting on her rising anger and negative feelings which were steadily consuming her. She needed to release some of them at least, on a neutral source.

"Everyone I have ever known and loved is dead" she cried, ignoring the chance that Ron was still alive. She had come to the decision Lyra had been mistaken, if Harry was dead Ron must be to, how would Ron continue fighting without him… and her?

"I've been locked in darkness and abused-"

"You are not the only one who has suffered" Mae repeated.

Hermione's eyes widened unable to believe anyone's suffering was greater then her own.

"We suffer in different ways," Mae continued "I just thought the witch who stood side by side with Harry Potter would still stand strong and proud through it all."

Hermione looked away, lowering her head. "I'm not that girl anymore"

"Where did she go?" Mae asked with exaggerated interest.

"She learnt no matter how hard you fight for what you think is right, evil like _him_, will always win. So what's the point?" Mae shrugged as Hermione sat back down on the bed again.

"Just to keep living" she guessed.

"What's the point when there is nothing left to fight for?"

Mae wondered whether to continue, she wanted to help rekindle the girl's spirit but not to the point she would try to escape or do something stupid in a possible new found hope. She chose her words carefully.

"To fight for the hope that, _it_ will return; if not in our time then in another's."

"I'm just so tired of pain and disappointment"

"It isn't easy, you know that. You've just got lost along the way. Don't let them get to your heart Hermione. Be strong" she smiled down at the girl. Hermione softly lifted her gaze to the older woman, and slowly, tears prickling her eyes smiled. Just a small one, almost pitiful, yet it was a good beginning.

"People like us are looked upon for strength. Don't break now"

Mae bent down and collected the cold dishes spread about the floor, leaving the fresh food near Hermione. "Try to eat; it will help rebuild your strength." Placing the neglected food on the second bed she sat down to watch Hermione, who begrudgingly picked up the tray with trembling hands and placed some soup on her spoon.

"I don't think I can" she mumbled, feeling her throat constrict.

"Try" Mae said firmly, ignoring the looks of frustration she was receiving.

"I have, my body won't let me. I'm to angry"

"Try harder"

Growling in irritation at being pestered she heavily threw the spoon into the bowl filling it planning on only eating a mouthful to prove a point. She brought the spoon to her lips, painfully slow; finally closing her mouth and pulling the spoon away.

She seemed to have difficulty swallowing but managed it. She gasped slightly when it had gone. A knew colour seemed to rise to her face, surprise at first but then a more relaxed complexion as she added more soup to the spoon and began eating properly albeit at a slow pace.

It was strange how such a simple thing seemed to help reinforce the situation, Hermione thought. The soup was simple, plain tomato yet it seemed to strengthen the feelings of warmth inside. It had been strange, she felt as if she had not be aware of life since her encounter with Blaize's father.

She felt as if her mind and heart had been ripped from her body, the pain to begin with had been beyond words till it settled into a numb thoughtless despair of horror. Fear sunk into the pit of her stomach now as Mae's words penetrated her ears. The woman was right; she had so nearly come to breaking. But after all that she had been through, did she not deserve to finally give in?

For the first time in her life, she felt she finally realized just what Harry had been through. True she had suffered along side him but she and nobody else knew just how much courage and strength it took to keep going. Harry had never given in even when things had failed and turned nasty. He had been close to giving up true but he knew his duty to the world despite it shunning him for a time. She felt mortified of what she had become.

Her spoon was forgotten halfway to her mouth, a tear sidled down her cheek. Mae watched her worried, seeing that she was lost in thought. She supposed this would be the time to know whether her harsh words of help had worked.

Hermione's spoon clanged into the bowl splashing soup droplets against the sheets and her face. Her gaze turned to Mae's sad and guilty.

"He said such horrible things"

Mae looked at her confused for a moment as to what she was talking about.

"It hurts such much that he died like that, not even fighting on an equal footing. Chased like an animal" her voice cracked from tears that threatened to spill further.

'Oh' Mae thought; Harry Potter's death.

"We don't know that's what really happened Hermione. I expect rumours were made to soil his bravery," it was all she could think of to say in reply.

Hermione's look became brighter through her watered eyes.

"I never thought of that" she thought deeply once more and continuing to eat.

"I don't think he died running" she said. Her voice sounded calmer and more resolute. "I know what he was like. Harry would duel him, probably on his own. He would have fought bravely. Maybe Ron got involved, causing him to drop his guard for a split second. Perhaps that is what happened?"

She didn't seem to be talking to her in particular, more to herself. Her voice had a sense of nostalgic quality to it, seeking solitude in her friend's death; having no chance to officially grieve.

"I don't blame Ron of course. He probably went to help Harry. He never did think straight at times" She drifted off the sentence seeming to be unaware of speaking her thoughts. She sighed shortly symbolising a heavy burden she tired of carrying.

"I miss them" she whispered, taking a final spoonful of soup and putting the near finished bowl beside her. The bread had remained untouched, but the soup was a beginning Mae noted.

A silence settled between them unexpectedly yet it felt a small comfort.

"We used to help stop each other from falling. We worked together; we were at our strongest then. Now they're gone, it's difficult to do it alone."

"It's easy to feel alone at times Hermione but you've had it to long. I'm here to talk to now. Although I can't help you out of here, I'll try to make your situation here as easy as I can. Everything will blow over soon I expect"

Hermione doubted it but didn't argue.

"Come on lets get you washed up. After a good nights sleep I expect you down stairs tomorrow morning. I'll send Becky to wake you. Don't worry about the others, I'll invent an excuse. They have no need to learn the truth."

Hermione wondered whether she should tell her about Emily, the other maid who knew who she was but for some reason decided against it.

She nodded at Mae's orders and stood up, unable to explain the appreciation due to everything she currently felling. She felt her hope rekindled for the first time in an age, yet her mind was trying viciously to quench it.

Review! I wanted to go into greater detail about how Hermione was feeling but I was worried it would sound to angst if you get what I mean. I used the other characters i.e. Mae and Lucius to show that Hermione was no longer in the right mind to have her story told. Now things should start to pick up, with Malfoy on the prowl and Hermione's inner strength rekindled; kind of.

I'd like feedback on this chapter as to whether you like the direction of the piece, as I said I found this chap quite difficult. Thank you for previous reviews so many reads yay! Magic-lou xx


	12. Rivals & Failure II

Chapter 12

Rivals and Failures II

Darkness was all around her, a silent black emptiness that seemed to fill everything. She lifted a hand and waved it across her face. She couldn't see it, yet she could feel the faint breeze that fell across her face gently. It felt as she was at the edge of space with nothing before her but a black empty expanse.

Yes, it was defiantly dark. In fact could it get any darker? She pondered the idea dully before sighing. It was strange what things happened to the mind when there was nothing to focus on or do. She couldn't fight it anymore, she had to get up.

Hermione had been awake for the last two hours having woken up in the middle of the night; she guessed; and having been unable to fall back to sleep. At first she had tried, her body screamed in fatigue of the occurrences with Mae the previous day but her mind was fully awake and no amount of attempts would let her settle. The previous conversation spinning like a storm in her mind, mixing with memories of Harry and Ron, of her life before the Dark Lord came to power. Of Zabini's cruel remarks, Lucius Malfoy's treatment and hatred of her and what she represented. The deep mortification of knowing Draco Malfoy had reduced her to this life all because of an accidental hex. She hated them for what they had turned her into. A snivelling shell of what she had been. She hated the Dark Lord more then she had thought possible and now she hated his followers with as much loathing and fury. Without them Voldemort would have fallen to Harry and peace and happiness would have reigned years ago. Never in her life had she craved revenge as much as she did that moment. To make them feel an ounce of what she felt.

It was this rage she apprehensively let her body embrace over the night, letting her mind remember how such emotions allowed a strength she hadn't felt for a long time. It was odd, she never considered herself to be an angry person when she was younger, frustrated at times and impatient maybe but not angry; yet she gripped this hot feeling of resentment and fury as if it were an old friend. By the time she had decided to get up she no longer tried to smother these emotions with fear of what she might do but allowed them control. Letting them create an almost logical calm in her mind. It was a state she had attempted to accomplish before the war started, to help calm down when fear or adrenaline kicked in; something she had attempted to teach Harry, quell his urge to run into battle blindly. For the first time however it was beginning to work and she welcomed the silence it brought into her mind. It effortlessly simplified her problem; she either had to escape or die here. Simple. Her mind was made in seconds despite her dread and beating heart never voicing what needed to be done and the dangers involved. Before such risks and plans were made however she needed to get up.

Pulling back the blankets she gingerly crossed the room hands outstretched. She wasn't afraid of the dark, it was what the dark contained that frightened her, but she knew at that moment in time she was alone. Her fingertips eventually made contact with the smooth wooden door. Feeling dumbly she found the handle and very slowly opened the door. It didn't squeak. Silence met her ears.

Stepping into the hallway she ignored her hammering heart and the sense that the moment her foot came into contact with the hallway carpet she would be set upon by hexes. The hall was beginning to fill with a very pale light. Taking a breath she stepped out of the room. Nothing happened. Just as her brain rationalised, what point was there in locking her in, her only escape was by foot and she doubted she would get far before they found her.

Moving to the window that rested down the hall from her room, Hermione looked out at the land and sky before her. It was not yet sunrise but it would soon be. She tapped the window frame lightly with her fingers as she looked out down below.

What should she do now? The thought of facing the day made her stomach clench with nerves. The silence of the corridor seemed to press down upon her shoulders heavily. Tiptoeing back to the room she went to shut the door but decided to leave it open, by an inch. The room really did smell stale, something she hadn't noticed before. She also noticed the need of a shower and brushing her hair, her teeth and a change of clothes… a long list but it wasn't imperative to do everything right now, she thought. Small steps… best to ease into the day slowly.

Despite the desire to attempt a second escape she knew her body was not as strong as it used to be. She needed to rebuild her strength and mind. She knew a well laid plan would be better then something quick and improvised; besides it didn't take a genius to know she didn't work best on spontaneity. Research was how she looked at it; she needed experience and an understanding of her surroundings before she could begin to entertain ideas of when and where and how.

Turning on the light she made her bed; unsure why but feeling better for it. People would be up soon, she wouldn't have the opportunity to have a good look around now. She would have to face the day and wait for tonight. She pushed the thoughts aside of the days trials 'don't think about it, don't think about it' she muttered gazing around the room slowly taking in the details to distract her mind.

Her eyes fell across the small chest at the bottom of her bed with her belongings. She almost laughed, they weren't her belongings. She hadn't bought them, chosen them. She remembered the book that was resting inside. Kneeling beside the chest she opened it up carefully, finding the book laying flat on the items inside. Pulling it out she opened to the first page. As she read the first sentence it was as if she had sunk into a hot bath after a long day. Calm flooded her senses and before long she had finished the page and was moving onto the next one. She wasn't sure it was a muggle book or a wizard written one. She found the very idea of a muggle book situated in the Zabini mansion ludicrous. Yet it didn't matter, she could deal with the poor characterization, the thin plot line. All that really mattered was that she was finally doing something she loved, something she feared she would never do again.

A tentative knock came from the door causing Hermione to look up. After a pause it slowly opened and Becky carefully peered into the room as if anxious that something may suddenly attack her. Upon seeing Hermione's odd look she entered the room fully with an uneasy smile.

"Good morning" she greeted, her voice sounding slightly too cheerful for the time of day, or lack of it Hermione thought.

"Morning" Hermione replied her voice dry, still holding the book.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you" Hermione lied.

"That's good". There was a long pause in which Hermione silently flicked a corner page and Becky fiddled with a loose hem of her apron. Lifting her head up the girl watched Hermione cautiously, opening her mouth slightly, seeming to want to ask something but kept thinking the better of it closing her mouth once more, unaware she was staring.

Hermione closed the book silently and placed it by her side feeling uncomfortable under the potent gaze. Visibly shaking her head snapping her out of her stupor Becky spoke, "I came to see if you were ready to come and get some breakfast"

"Already?" Hermione questioned surprised.

"Yes, well it just gone eight and we thought, I mean to say that Mae thought it would be nice to have a lie in but she didn't think you'd be down this late, that of course doesn't mean you're in troub-"

"It's eight o'clock!"

"Yes…"

Hermione jumped to her feet causing Becky to take a step back abruptly and cling to the door handle behind her. She'd spent the last few hours reading and hadn't realised! She could have kicked herself over her stupidity; she could have at least had a small look around at her floor of the house or planned something useful.

"What's the matter?" Becky asked her voice barley above a whisper, not wishing to spook the girl.

"Nothing… I didn't realise it was so late" Hermione mumbled her cheeks flushing. She resisted the urge to stamp her feet as she half listened to Becky's weak conversation as she seemed to decide Hermione wasn't going to rampage.

"We'd better hurry down stairs then" the girl finished turning back to the door. "Actually, it might be best if you go and wash up first…" she added taking Hermione's appearance into consideration. "It might make you feel better" she hurried not wishing to sound insulting. She rushed to the set of draws and pulled out a couple of towels and passed them to Hermione who remained where she stood taking them with her jaw slightly clenched, deciding not to comment on the woman's anxious treatment of her. Clearly Mae had told the workers something of her being locked away and that something caused another knot of worry in Hermione's already nauseated stomach. From Becky's treatment she wouldn't be surprised if people thought her an actual criminal, put in Azkaban for some horrendous crime. Blaize must have been cheated into buying her, hence his parent's furious reaction. She supposed it was a miracle in itself nobody had learned of her identity after all the shouting Blaize's father did.

"Well, that's everything then" Becky finished with a large smile which didn't even reach her nose never mind her eyes.

Hermione thanked her shortly and the woman was gone in seconds. Despite the odd behaviour Hermione was privately pleased. Becky's behaviour had planted a seed of irritation in her fear ridden emotions of facing the day. She had been worried about facing everyone downstairs but it was clear they were probably afraid of her. Her lips twitched in humour, she never felt scary to others before, well perhaps by Ron and Harry but she knew it hadn't been truly heartfelt; the lower years had been more scared of her prefect badge then her. Clutching the towels and clothing she had been given she stuck out her chin and before she gave her conscious time to dwell on the situation she forced herself out of the room.

Her progress had grown from strength to strength. She had showered, brushed her teeth and all that she had feared was a spider that had crawled suddenly from under the shower carpet. She had brushed her hair and crossed the threshold to and from the bathroom and her confidence had not extinguished. She could hardly believe the change in her person… then she reached the top of the servant stairs. Her well suppressed fears and thoughts had exploded from there prison in her mind. She froze one hand on the banister both feet planted firmly on the top floor. Her heart pounded furiously, a sweat broke out over her body despite the chills that swept through her veins.

She just couldn't go down, couldn't face the horror of seeing the Deatheater's again, the harsh words of death. She just couldn't do it. So she stood still as ice, the knuckles of her right hand which clasped the banister turning white from the exertion of her grip.

"I knew you were a coward!" a cold voice bit out.

The words were like the spark of a candle in the darkness. Suddenly her heart was full of anger and her eyes set into perfect focus.

'I am no coward' Hermione thought viciously, I've been through to much to be stopped by a jealous deranged muggle. Her statement gave strength to her feet and she stepped forward striding down the steps. As she passed Emily on the corner steps she found herself looking her in the eyes, aware the girl had hoped to intimidate.

"I lost myself for a moment there, thank you your voice brought me back" Hermione smiled nastily.

Emily gave her an incredulous glare before turning her defeat into a sneer and pushing past. She stopped before continuing down the stairs and turned back to Hermione who had not moved from the encounter.

"After you then" she said maliciously obviously changing her mind about going up stairs, deciding to see how Hermione would continue. With Emily behind her as an incentive, Hermione knew she couldn't panic and return to her room. The only way was to move forward or turn back and face Emily admitting she was truly terrified and defeated… something she refused to do. She would find Ron and she would help destroy everyone who had caused her pain. The thought of Ron brought a small joy to her heart and the assurance she needed. She would find Ron, if he didn't come for her first. If she had made the front page of the prophet she wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't outside right now, preparing an attack. That thought was the biggest incentive she had felt all week.

She stepped down the hall aware of Emily slowly trailing after her. Taking the long hallway she silently took a breath and pushed open the door into the kitchen. Eyes looked up from where they were working to see who had entered. Hermione had expected stares, awkward silence but none came. Everyone smiled and a few asked how she was feeling. Mae appeared in the doorframe which led outside and upon seeing Hermione made a small noise in her throat and everyone returned to there business.

"You'll be wanting the breakfast that you missed I take it, luckily Tupy saved some for you" she said bluntly stepping over to the stove dodging two small house elves; one of which smiled nervously at her and pinked. Mae pulled down the door of the stove and pulled out a bowl containing porridge.

"Here you go" she passed the warm bowl to Hermione and went in search of a spoon. "Sit over there" Mae ordered pointing to the sideboard where a stool sat at the edge of the room. Sitting down Hermione waited for the cutlery as she gazed around the room surprised at how easy it had been. Her heart sank as Emily entered but she couldn't help but smirk as Emily's face fell at Hermione's treatment.

"Emily what are you doing down here, I thought I told you clean the fire place in the second bedroom?" Mae demanded fiercely staring down at the girl, hands at her hips.

"Yes, I just-" Emily began, her nerve breaking as Mae glared down at her.

"No excuses!" she turned the girl around and pushed her out the door before turning back and striding over to Hermione and passing her the spoon. "Take that smug look off your face and eat your food. There's a lot to be done today and you're already behind." She gave Hermione a small smile before it vanished as she began barking orders to a house elf who was sneakily adding salt to a soup. "I've told you it doesn't need it!"

Hermione silently ate her porridge more greedily then she had felt the night before. Her stomach responded pleasantly and within a few minutes she had finished. She sat in silence for a long moment watching with a dull pleasantness at the action around her enjoying the sensation of being pushed to the background of people's attention. However this emotion dulled to a slight boredom and her brain flared into awakening. She cast her eyes carefully around the kitchen trying to take in every detail. There were three fireplaces, two only large enough to be considered for floo travel. There were no jars nearby with the powder that she could see like the Weasley's used. Not that she expected any; she doubted there would be any in the kitchen. That was probably kept in a locked container somewhere else in the house. Floo travel however brought up uncomfortable questions of the charm Zabini had placed on the bracelet around her wrist. Would she still be able to floo with it? Would her body travel to a point leaving her arm left behind? An image of her arm being ripped off mid travel did not appeal. Her hope deflated, perhaps floo wasn't the best idea after all. If she wanted out, the first problem she'd have to tackle was the charm; and for that she would need a wand.

"Hermione" a voice barked making her jump. "Snap out of your day dreaming, if you have time to do that you've got time to work" Mae chided taking her bowl giving it a satisfied look. "You'll find Becky upstairs in Abigail's room. Off you go she'll tell you what needs doing"

It took Hermione a few seconds to shake herself from her mass plotting. She nodded and stood from the stool heading out of the kitchen her brow furrowed in thought. Just before she left a twinge of terror take her she turned back to Mae her mouth open ready to spit out her fear.

"They're not here" Mae muttered passing her with a number of bowls. Hermione visibly relaxed and gave a small smile of gratitude.

"Off you go then" Mae demanded before returning back to the bustle of the kitchen.

As she took the narrow stairs no longer dragged down by the dread of seeing the Zabini's Hermione realised she didn't know what room belong to Abigail. Or rooms, she thought bitterly, surprised by her wave of pettiness. Despite attempting to smother the fact, the house owned by the Zabini's was beautiful. She wondered if things had turned out differently if she would have lived comfortably, albeit not in such splendour as these walls; perhaps a house with a few bedrooms and her own library. The thought brought a new wave of anger and resentment. She would escape from this hell and no matter what.

As she came onto the first landing she stepped through the small oak door onto a rich green carpeted hall. Becky had shown her around the house but thinking back she had no clue as to what half the rooms contained. She had only worked on the small rooms and work rooms such as the polish room and laundry room. The spare bedrooms were situated on the other side of the gigantic house and most of the time she had followed someone or other. Now alone in the silent sun lit corridor she had no clue where to start.

She cursed the absurdly of so many rooms that probably went unused and still had to be maintained. Sighing she reached for the first door of many that trailed the long corridor. She pushed down the ornate handle, momentarily wondering if it was made from real silver (another blow of hatred towards her captives) and found it to be locked. She gave it a stronger twist but the door refused to open. She made a mental note, wondering what darkness lurked behind the door. She moved down the passage to the next door and found it locked also. Not dwelling she silently stepped to the third; she was pleased to find this door opened to her.

Inside she found a lavish bathroom larger then the Gryffindor common room and muttered irritably as to why three baths were needed. Closing the door not bothering to explore the room she continued on her trek of the first floor. After finding two more spare bedrooms; again raising opinions as to whether the Zabini family ever had hundreds of friends to stay or if past generations just seriously miscalculated the amount of offspring they believed were necessary, Hermione found another unlocked door. A lush comfortable modest sized living area was located containing a walk in wardrobe full of women's clothing. Dresses hung against bursting wardrobes and chests and draws covered neatly with hat boxes and smaller cases Hermione could only guess holding jewellery and other luxuries Mrs Zabini enjoyed but had no room in her own quarters. This room took more will to move away from. Only the fear of being caught among such splendours caused her to close the door on her natural female desires. She wondered what had ever happened to her Yule Ball dress. Or the dress she had worn on her first official date with Ron… She clenched her teeth against such thoughts, she would not return to such a desolate shell lost in her memories. Detached was safer for the moment then letting her weak emotions burst through again.

The last door she found brought a wave of triumph as she strode into a large cream room full of toys. She cast a sharp look around the room and was disappointed to find the only door led to a small bathroom. No bed. The first thing her eyes sought out was the fireplace, unlike the one found in the bedrooms and small lounge this one seemed possible to stand in for floo travel. No floo powder was available, not that Hermione expected any but she stored its uses away in her mind.

The playroom upon inspection was full of expensive toys, both for girls and boys. Dolls lay neatly on shelves their porcelain faces reflecting the warm light from the windows. A beautiful ivy legged white table built for a young girl was at the centre of the room with matching chairs perfect for tea parties, accentuated by the delicate china that was placed upon it. At the edge of the room stood a rack holding four child broomsticks which Hermione recognised were built to go barely a foot and a half from the ground all in pristine condition. Beside the brooms resting on a rug stood a large miniature quidditch stadium. She moved closer and found a large box containing many charmed quidditch player flying around inside, tiny balls just seen moving around them. Hermione felt a dry humour as many of the charms had worn away with age and most players rested at the bottom twitching, still on there brooms; those in the air moving slowly and without direction.

Beside the fireplace a spacious train set twisted along the floor, its black train shining in the sunlight. Perhaps Blaize had once spent many hours playing innocently with his trains; she located a miniature version of the Hogwarts express placed neatly on a shelf, a number of detailed carriages ordered beside it. The thought made her cringe, had Blaize and others who followed The Dark Lord once been innocent children unknowing of the evil that would soon take them. Had they been more concerned with sneaking into the playroom late at night without there parents knowledge, then who would control the country. She hoped that not everyone chose the path of dark magic naturally. But to be raised by The Dark Lord's followers would leave little room to question another life. Perhaps some thought they were on the right path, that this world was what it should be. The idea made her queasy. She hasty left the room, uncomfortable at the thoughts it raised.

Having run out of doors she trailed back and went up to the next floor. She immediately noticed the difference. Everything was much richer, more luxurious; the carpet thicker, windows wider the paint less neutral replaced by mahogany panelling and Syltherine green walls. She knew she was in the correct direction from the portraits that lined the walls orderly every meter or so. Portraits labelling past Zabini ancestors and family sittings. She hurried to a pair of double doors ignoring the dark haughty glares of the eyes following her suspiciously, thankfully not speaking. As she passed them she noticed that they were all rather plain looking, light brown hair, long flat noses muddy brown eyes. The mean superior looks the only clue to there rich heritage with dark magic. In fact as she reached the doors she realised Blaize and Abigail looked nothing like their father and the previous Zabini's. It was their mother that they had inherited there tanned skin and attractive bone structure. Not that it mattered; in Hermione's opinion Blaize was as attractive as his Grandfathers before him.

The door she had entered was the one of two available in the corridor that she could see, the carpet leading to more unexplored territory around the corner further down.

Trying the handle she was relieved to find it unlocked and nearly fell into the room with the force of escaping so many dark eyes with the matching sneer of Blaize's father.

She froze one hand still clasping the handle of the door the other in a tight fist as she stared into the silent musty smelling room. Her eyes widened in wonder and appreciation as she stared around at the large shelved room with books stacked neatly all over. Her heart stopped momentarily as she took a deep calming breath taking in the heavenly scent that was only caused by old warn books and parchment. Her face relaxed and she closed her eyes enjoying the smell that tickled her nose. She stepped inside unable to stop herself, not caring for its risks. A large fireplace stood to the right a desk facing it in the centre of the room. Shelves placed around the walls, turning into rows behind the desk to her right. Above these shelves a floor had been built reaching halfway across the room above the shelves into a fenced gallery, creating more space for shelves; reached by narrow twisting iron stairs hidden in the corner of the room. The room was perfect, some might have considered it cramp compared to the rest of the house due to the amount of book shelves ordered inside but to Hermione it was ideal. A space in which a person could hide away in the back curled up in a worn armchair with a good book.

She knew the mansion had a library, but that was downstairs and Hermione had never had the opportunity to enter as whenever she had tried Mae always appeared with a need for an extra pair of hands.

This she assumed was a private library. She cast a look behind her and hurried to the door slowly drawing her head out slightly listening for any life. Unable to resist the pull of her heart she closed the door and ran to the nearest shelf, promising to have a quick look before searching once more for Abigail's room. She reached out with a hesitant finger and gently touched the binder of a leather book. She drew her fingers across a number of spines as she had done back in Hogwarts library her finger making a slight tapping noise. She couldn't help the smile that burst from her lips. She stepped closer reading each title taking in all the information they were willing to share once read. Most on the current shelf were potion books. They weren't ordered alphabetically but grouped together in a random yet privately ordered manner Hermione could slightly understand. The next shelf along merged into transfiguration and her fingers twitched to pull out many she had never heard of before. Taking a dark red felt book from its place she opened it randomly and greedily took in its knowledge. She looked up from her read too impatient and in nervous rush to read another before it was too late. She replaced the book and began her hunt for something else.

Within seconds her awakened mind began to notice that despite many of the books being specialist and complex spell books, potions and other subjects, there were no dangerous dark magic books. Something she expected this house to be riddled with. Shelves she had expected rivalling that of Hogwarts restricted section, worse in fact. Yet there was none that she could see. She frowned and found her eyes slowly drawn to the second floor; shelves easily seen through the iron banister that protected the perimeter of the floors edge. These books were darker in colour and worn. She strained her eyes to see further but could only make out aged books on dark shelves that were clearly placed together and separate from all others below.

That was where the dark arts and important books were held she knew it. She felt a spark of excitement and danger; perhaps there she could find a spell that would break the charm Zabini held over her allowing her to escape. Her face turned resolute. There was only one way to find out. She moved through the rows heading for the stairs.

"What on earth are you doing in here!" a shrill voice screeched. Hermione jumped violently releasing a choked scream falling into a shelf bringing a large number down with her onto the floor. She looked up horrified into the eyes of Mae. The woman stared down at her, the woman's face white with rage. She grabbed Hermione painfully by the arm and dragged her to her feet. Pulling her away from the shelf she stared down at the mess of books on the floor.

"Look what you've done! The Master is the only one who orders his books, he'll know someone was in here" she cried angrily. Hermione despite rooted to the floor in terror at being caught could hear the fear in the woman's voice. Mae turned on her, glaring deathly. She used her height to her advantage looming down on the frail girl.

"How the hell did you get in here?" she demanded her voice now a sudden dangerous whisper. "Where is it?"

Hermione stared at her in a confused stupor, her heart ready to beat from her chest.

"Tell me!" Mae shouted, causing Hermione to flitch. "God help you Hermione if I'm killed for your stupidity. Give it to me!" she thrust her hand out expectantly.

Hermione threw her hands in front of her before clasping them together bringing them close to stop herself from visibly shaking, Mae's temper and words of warning striking fear into her heart. "I don't have anything, what… what are you-" she began shakily her voice refusing to come, tears forming in her eyes. Clearly this area was restricted and she had put both herself and Mae in danger being here.

"Don't lie to me, the wand!" Mae's cheeks began to turn red as she tried to calm herself but failing. Hermione's reaction of surprise and confusion did nothing to calm her.

"What wand?" Hermione managed to squeak out, eyes wide. Had she been accused of stealing?

"Don't lie to me. This room is charmed shut. To enter you need a wand. Only a Zabini can get in here. A little difficult seeing as none of them are currently home!"

"I don't have a wand… it was already open"

Mae stepped forward taking Hermione by the arm. Hermione felt unable to pull away from the woman's dark judging eyes to even register the contact.

"Have you been in the master bedroom?" Mae asked her slowly, her voice dangerously calm. Hermione shook her head viciously. Mae's eyes narrowed to slits, her lips pursed so much they formed a thin pale line.

"Swear, on everything that has ever mattered to you" she ordered.

Hermione nodded, and then swallowed realizing this wasn't enough. "I swear" she added with all her feeling. Mae continued to stare down at her viciously and all Hermione could do was stare anxiously back. Slowly however the iron grip on her arm loosened and Hermione fell back unbalanced, unaware Mae had almost lifted her off of her feet. She gripped her arm as the blood rushed back painfully. Mae was staring around the room taking in every detail. Her dark gaze fell on the top floor and seemed to pause on a particular shelf.

"Did you go up there?" she asked not pulling her gaze away. Her voice calmer but cracking slightly from her sudden outburst.

"No" Hermione whispered wiping away a tear with her palm.

"Good" Mae said simply turning back. Her expression turned guilty suddenly and she took an intake of breath her hand resting on her lips.

"Forgive me, I…" she paused taking another deep breath eyes closed. When she opened them a calm visage remained.

"This room is out of bounds" she stepped forward and placed a hand upon Hermione's shoulders ignoring the flitch Hermione couldn't repress and gently but solidly took her out of the room.

"I'm sorry I didn't know… I was looking for Abigail's room and I got lost"

"You have no business in this side of the house. Abigail's room is this way." She told her stoically. She set off down the hall sharply motioning Hermione to follow. They turned the corner and moved down the hall passing another double door before reaching a main landing by the main staircase that led to the first floor. Passing the main stairs they travelled a few yards and Mae stopped outside a pair of white double doors.

"This is the only room you may have any business in on this floor. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded, "What about the spare rooms?" she added as a thought, unsure if they were included.

"I don't want you doing them anymore. In fact this floor is off limits to you do you understand?" she answered finishing with the same question. Her voice slow as though talking to a child.

"Yes"

"Good, forget what you saw in that library, you have no need for what ever is in there"

Hermione nodded again. "Good, Becky's finished in here now. You'll find her in the laundry room, I want you shadowing her for a few days understand?" she didn't wait for an answer merely pushing Hermione back towards the staircase.

Hermione walked back to the kitchens her shaking beginning to settle as she thought over what had happened. Mae had been furious, that was clear. The woman had been scared witless, and her parting words of warning were like fire in her mind. 'You have no need for whatever is in there', for the first time Hermione felt herself grow with a pleasant realisation. She smirked ever so slightly her mind waking up from its long slumber. Mae's parting words giving answers to questions Hermione needed. In that room was something she needed. She knew it.

The fireplace was as big as that of the Burrows, perfect for floo travel. The room was charmed shut, meaning it was dangerous to outsiders, such as those trying escape. The room must be linked to the floo network, and what's more Hermione was sure she saw a pot beside the fire as she was pulled from the room. The only questions that remained were how to break the ownership charm and how Hermione had gotten into the private library in the first place. The first question didn't seem as daunting now Mae had spilt a clue in her rage. True it would be dangerous and that filled her with fear and dread but she had no choice. Mae believed her to have stolen a wand; clearly there was one in the house, most likely on the second floor. And if she was correct, in the master bedroom. She needed to get back onto the floor and more importantly the private library.

A.N. Blimey it's been a while hasn't it! Life's been on overdrive and I lost the enjoyment in writing. However your reviews have spurred me on to keep adding to this chapter to push through it and I hope its length will make up for how long it's been, if only a little Please, Please review, if you like it! As it is a great help to keep me on track and spurs me on


	13. Threats

Chapter 13

Threats

There was something about changing a king size duvet that belonged to a nine year old child that brought a grumbling irritation out of Hermione. With a slight frown and thin lips she shook free the dirty cover and began the difficult task of replacing a new clean pink sheet over the white duvet. With a satisfied sigh she threw the duvet onto the bed and began the chore of doing up the buttons. It was mundane work but it gave her time to think. She should be grateful that Mae after her initial panic had re-allowed her access back onto the floor, even if she was only allowed in Abigail's room. It opened her to opportunities she knew would be useful in the future, she just had to remain calm and bid her time until Mae did not watch her like a hawk.

She had of course gone back to the small library the following night of the incident but had found the room to be locked. The moment had been an anti-climax considering it took her the entire evening to psych herself up to actually leave her room and check the door. Three days had passed since then and now the adrenaline had begun to ebb as she realised planning an escape would not be like it appeared in muggle entertainment and take only a day, luck on her side as a perfect plan magically appeared.

During her quiet moments her mind had begun questioning events of that night that until now had not been a concern. Thoughts that had made her blood run cold. Mae had wanted to know how she had gotten into the library believing that she had used magic to open the door, with a wand that clearly rested somewhere in this house. Most likely on the floor she was currently on. Yet she had not used magic to open the door it had been open when she entered. This was what frightened her.

Mae gave her the impression that the door was only open if someone was in there to begin with. Someone who held the Zabini name. The room had seemed empty when she had been there but had it actually? She had never explored the second floor of the library, what if someone had been hiding there?

She swallowed the thought as she changed the pillow cases, if someone had been in there they surely would not have let her continue nosing through the books. They would have made themselves known, punished her for what she had done. Surely?

She placed the pillows into position before replacing the many smaller pink and white pillows of various shapes and sizes. When she had finished the task her mind fighting against her rising thoughts she bit her lip nervously as another thought entered her mind, more invading and nearly as tempting as escaping.

With a small guilty smile she gave into the urge and turning against the bed she fell against it allowing herself to sink into the think duvet and soft mattress. She couldn't deny the long sigh that escaped her lips as she ran her hand against the soft material shutting her eyes to the world. Having spent only a couple of seconds upon such a comfortable bed she wondered how Abigail could even face getting up every day never mind leaving her room. She wondered if every Zabini slept in a bed like this. The thought brought her back to reality with a painful thud.

She sighed once more this time in anger content in cursing the Zabini family and all who had hurt her, all Voldemort's followers and the Dark Lord himself as she stared up at the drapes that hung regally along the bed posts. She wondered if she would hate them less if she was given a bed as comfortable as this.

"I wouldn't let anyone catch you slaking on duty if I were you" a voice said breaking her from her evil brooding. Her body froze and in the seconds that followed she was unable to decide whether to sit up or stay stone still. She swallowed the urge to be sick as she sat up scrambling to her feet in what she wished was but knew was not to be a graceful action.

Blaize stood leaning in the doorway a small amused smile on his lips as he unfolded his arms slowly and pushed himself away from the frame. He took a couple of steps into the room looking around as he did so, Hermione standing silent, her wide eyes never leaving his form.

He was still wearing a long black coat, custom tailored and expensive. She could see his initials embroidered on both sides of his collar in silver. A dark leather satchel was over his shoulder while under his right arm he held an exquisite porcelain doll. He turned to look at her and his smile faded, his jaw tightening. He did not look like a Death Eater in that moment, just rich she thought.

"A present for my sister" he said coolly placing the doll down on her desk. His lips went thin for a moment as he looked severely at an area of the room, lost to a thought. "I thought they would be back by now" he finished.

Hermione simply stared at him, unsure if she was expected to speak or perhaps slowly edge out of the room. How were servants supposed to act around their masters? Especially when that master was a man she knew from school, had been in her rivalled house and was a known well established member of the Death Eaters. The man was completely unfathomable. One moment he was looking and talking to her as if she were simply an old school friend, the next as the captive war victim she was. She had no previous relationship with this man, knew very little about him. A part of her wished now that she had made the effort back in Hogwarts, anything just to gage a little of who this man was.

"I'd better go unpack" he said aloud not looking at her before sombrely striding from the room giving no notice to her. She didn't risk sitting back down on the bed encase he came back but she couldn't deny the weakness of her knees as she held to the bedpost for support. She had been dreading a reunion with Zabini but she never believed it would have turned out like that. At least he didn't seem the sadistic violent type like his father, punishing her for lying on the mistress's bed. She just had to wait the return of senior Zabini. She knew she would have to face them at some point after the events she had last seen them and she had not been looking forward to it. Blaize's reactions towards her since her arrival had been so bipolar that she realised she didn't know what to expect from him.

It seemed strange that such a, she almost thought normal but decided against it, that such a man could be held in Voldemort's ranks. It scared her that the Death Eater lurked just under the surface of his persona, just waiting to be unleashed. She remembered Lucius Malfoy's warning just before she left Azkaban, well she considered it a warning, Malfoy however probably did not think it so.

'_He's as merciless as the Dark Lord himself'_

His behaviour towards her, now she thought about it had been mostly kind, in an odd way. He had rescued her from his father, saved her from Azkaban and lost a laughable amount of money. As she rid the bed of the creases she had made and gathered the dirty bedding she shivered. Despite all he had done in her mind she did not doubt for a second Malfoy's warning and she did not know why. Blaize had been gentlemanly in his odd humoured way but she knew any man who was as close to Voldemort as he was said to be, did not get there without stepping over a few dead bodies on the way.

She stopped halfway to the staircase realising in exasperation that she could not use the main stairs now one of the family was home. A small defiant act that had brought her a small comfort. Just before she turned back she heard Mae's voice.

"Master Zabini, I did not expect you back today, let me take your coat"

"Thank you"

Stepping to the staircase rail Hermione sneaked a peak over at the party below. Blaize was just taking off his coat, his suitcases at his feet. If she had not just seen him she would have just said he had arrived. She wondered how often he was at home when in fact he was believed to be away. It was a big house and he seemed very apt at appearing quietly when he wanted to.

"Has my father returned?" he asked Mae, Hermione knew he already knew the answer.

"No, I haven't heard from him" she replied taking his coat. He passed his satchel to a modest but pretty brunette who was wearing the same garb as Hermione. This she assumed was the woman Mae was training, she didn't realise Blaize took her with him when he travelled, though it seemed obvious considering she had never actually seen her. She wondered if the rumours were true about the pair's secret love affair. Neither showed the slightest hint now however. She seemed a nice girl but impressions could be deceiving.

"How's everything been?" he asked, his voice continuing in the same cold manner so different from when she saw him only minutes ago. What was he playing at? She thought.

"Fine" Mae replied, her own voice taught.

"Good"

Hermione turned away seeing no point in snooping, she doubted she would gain any useful information that would be worth the risk of being caught.

"Have you told them yet about Saturday?" she heard Blaize voice echo up. Hermione froze.

"No. I did not think it worth causing unnecessary stress this early" she heard Mae, the house keeper's voice softening. She did not hear a reply from Blaize.

What was happening on Saturday?

"When is my mother home?" Blaize spoke once more after a moment.

"Tomorrow sir, your mother decided to stay an extra day, your aunt refused to let them leave without a formal goodbye"

"Sounds about right" Blaize grunted, I imagine it had nothing to do with the final gala and exhibition"

"I was told it would be an opportunity not to be missed"

"I wish I could have gone, Venice would have been a nice break after this week" Blaize replied, tiredness leaking into his voice.

Hermione forced herself to continue down the hallway the conversation she had been so interested in having clearly finished. Whatever was occurring Saturday was clearly important. And stressful. That was not a comforting thought.

* * *

Dinner was a quieter affair than usual, the master's return hanging over the heads of all present. Hermione was finally introduced to Kate and found her to be a nice, if not slightly nervous young woman. Once dinner was underway she seemed to relax and no longer remained silent. She wondered where Blaize had taken her and what he had done. Despite the threat, it would have been nice to leave the confines on the house. Already the large house seemed smaller every day; especially when one half was cut off from you.

She wondered if she should ask Mae what was occurring on Saturday. Did it even involve the house staff anyway? Perhaps Zabini had meant his family.

"Your quiet tonight" Tom interrupted, "Well more than usual anyway" he grinned.

"Just thinking" Hermione replied, forcing herself to smile at him.

"About the master?" he asked her, his warm tone falling. Hermione shrugged. "I suppose this is the first time you've lived with them since…. Well since the argument…" he stumbled off. Hermione noticed a few ears had picked up around her.

She shrugged again concentrating on her food, the staff did not know about what had happened in that room or why she had caused such a stir, and she wanted to keep it that way. Emily glared down at her from the end of the table. Hermione ignored it with a tired sigh, the girl simply causing a wave of irritation now. The girl had yet to cause any harm and Hermione was beginning to feel Emily was all bark and no actual bite.

"Are you done for the day?" Tom asked her, his voice brightening realising the negative reaction his statement had brought her.

"Nearly", the many excited ears and eyes fell back into their own conversations realising nothing would be revealed.

"That's good then" he smiled, picking at his food. "Have you seen the new beds we've just put in?" he asked casually.

Hermione shook her head. Tom broke into a grin. "I must say it's my best work yet. I can show you later if you want, he won't come looking, he's never in the garden on his own" he added in a quieter voice meaning Blaize. "Just be me and you".

Hermione's stomach dropped uncomfortably, she felt guilty as she looked up into his expectant face. He really was a nice guy and she could see why Becky found him attractive. She had come to like him; he was the sort where it was hard not to like him. It had not happened to her often but Hermione knew the signs and he was not looking at her in the same way he looked at Becky and the others. But she was tempted to go outside and look at the flowers, escape from the house a little.

"Why doesn't Becky come to, she has a greater understanding for these things" she lied, "I just like looking at them" Tom's smile fell just a little while Becky looked up from her plate her bitten lip replaced with an inkling of a smile. Her eyes brightening in hope. Tom looked at the pair and nodded slowly his happy façade returning once more.

"Sure. More the merrier" he fell silent after that, while Becky seemed to have found her voice.

Hermione ignored the conversations of the table and wondered where the spare wand was hidden. It couldn't have been locked away too secretly or Hermione would not have been expected to have taken it. She wondered what charm Blaize had used on the bracelet keeping her here. She needed to research and she couldn't do that while the family was at home, it was too dangerous. She doubted she would be able to get back into the small library on the upper floor but the large ground floor library she knew must have something useful. Then she needed floo powder which she hoped was in the small library. But again how was she supposed to get in there? She needed a breaking spell, needed a wand to perform the charm and get into the small library to then find the floo powder and escape. She remembered Lyra's news of Grimauld place and Ron. Thinking of him brought a warm sensation of hope to the gloomy impossible list of things to do. Who knows, if Lyra did escape maybe Ron would soon be on his way to rescue her. To the home of Death Eater's. From Voldemort's favourite. It would be suicide for him.

She resisted the urge to thump her head against her plate and cry. Tom reached out resting his hand on her arm warmly giving it a small squeeze a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine" she told him pulling away, the act of kindness had brought a little comfort to her surprise and she clung to it as she rebuilt her walls.

She walked with Becky to the back door of the kitchen when all her tasks had been completed. Glad she had seen no sight of Zabini.

"Thank you, for this" Becky mumbled as she fiddled with her robe refusing to look at her.

"For what?" Hermione asked confused, wishing the girl would stop treating her like a bomb ready to explode.

"You know, including me… with Tom" she blushed furiously.

Hermione shrugged, realising she was doing that a lot today. "He's a nice guy but even if it was allowed he isn't my type" she told Becky trying to stop the terseness that was attempting to enter her voice. She didn't know why she was getting so riled with the girl; none of this was her fault.

Becky seemed to relax at her words falling into step with her instead of her usual two ahead.

"Hey girls" Tom greeted with his usual grin. He stepped out into the cool air, "we'd better get a move on before the sun fully goes down" Becky hurried to catch up with him, Hermione happy to follow in her own time. Taking them down to the far side of the garden he stepped through an arched trellis work of flowers into the area he had been working on. Hermione looked out at his work surprised and pleased with what she saw. She had been expecting ordered areas of colour and garden species instead the garden was full of wild flowers, a small stone path winding through, a small veranda with a bench over at the far side with nothing to block its view of the woods beyond.

"It's beautiful" she said warmly. He grinned in glee at her praise.

"I prefer this style to the ordered flower beds closer to the house. Theirs a freedom here"

Hermione nodded, "I prefer it to" she began down the path, Tom willing to follow but being held back by Becky and her amounting praise.

Hermione smiled to herself at the couple, Tom soon becoming lost in his growing excitement as he spoke with her. She wanted to sit on the bench but the air was growing chilly as the sun vanished over the horizon. She was unsure what time of year it was but she knew it was late in the day and she realised with spite that she had missed the summer. Azkaban seemed to have its own weather. Cold with a dash of rain.

Enjoying the view a little longer she turned back to the couple. "I'm going to head back" she told them rubbing her arms.

"Can we stay a little longer?" Becky asked Tom. He looked at Hermione conflicted.

"I can walk back by myself its fine" she told him, gracing him with a smile. He nodded putting his hands in his pocket a little to forcefully. Hermione had to admire his manners as he turned to Becky showing no sign of his disappointment.

"Goodnight" Hermione said before making a slow meandering walk to the house. The lights were on and Hermione couldn't deny how beautiful and grandeur it looked in the nightfall. She stopped and looked up at it her arms wrapped around her to keep the chill at bay. It was a gorgeous house; she hoped the inhabitants appreciate that. A dark figure appeared at one of the large bay windows, the light was against them so she could not make out their features but she knew it was Zabini. He seemed to catch sight of her after a long moment and she felt she could feel his eyes on her. She wanted to hurry inside but after the long day she simply stared at the window defiantly. It was to exhausting to be terrified of a man who had yet to show her his evil.

Maybe it was the distance between them, the darkness of the night hiding her but she remained still until she heard Tom and Becky behind her. Tom wrapped an arm around her shoulder in a friendly manner.

"What you looking at?" he asked perplexed looking upwards with her. His arm fell as he caught sight of Zabini. "We'd better hurry back inside" he said to them both, fear in his voice. Becky nodded vigorously refusing to even look in the master's direction. Hermione held her gaze for a few moments longer before finally stepping forward and walking into the house.

* * *

"Oh God!" Hermione breathed as she gripped her mouth.

She stood in the kitchen along with the rest of the staff as Mae and Kate stood facing them. Mae's eyes flitted to Hermione's as she heard her outburst but calmly returned to the others.

"It is occurring this Saturday giving us three days to prepare for the event".

A Death Eater gathering or dinner party as it was so artfully put. She wondered if it was possible to throw up and faint at the same time. Her body was certainly giving it ago. The others around her all had similar reactions one even sat down.

"I know none of us find this easy and I will not repeat the speech from last time" Mae said calmly, her rigid body portrayed her own fear for the coming event. "Now duties will be the same as before however Becky you will have to replace David" this time Becky moaned and fell to her knees. Emily although pale, stared at her in disgust.

"I want Emily, Holly, John and Samuel next door with Kate" the older staff that Hermione knew but rarely spoke to nodded, there expressions hard. Hermione wondered how many gatherings they had lived through. "Becky I want you to go with Kate, she will need to explain to you what is required. Tom you and your master will be outside today. Understood?" she warned him as he helped Becky to her feet.

"I'll see to it Mae" Jacob growled his expression sour.

"I'll have the elves prepare you lunch".

Mae finally turned to Hermione as everyone began to trail out a heavy silence suffocating them all. When all was quiet Mae motioned Hermione to the table. She sat down heavily.

"The master wanted me to talk with you" Mae began taking the seat opposite her at the table.

"Which one" Hermione muttered gloomily.

"Blaize"

Hermione remained staring at the table. What horrendous expectations did he expect of her? Was she to entertain the guests as they tortured her with pain and venomous words? What if Voldemort himself was there? That thought made her gag in horror. She clenched her stomach and took a panicked breath. Mae leaned forward in panic at her sudden outburst.

"Hermione"

"If _he_ comes, I will kill him" she cried, her breathing becoming hoarse as she swallowed back nauseous waves.

"Calm down" Mae ordered attempting to grip her hands.

"I will kill him, I cannot be so close to him and not try" perhaps this was the reason behind all her suffering. Perhaps all she had gone through was to lead her to that moment, to kill Voldemort. Sure she did not have a wand, but she still had time to find it. She would risk waking Becky at night, risk the family if she had the slightest chance to commit this murder, avenge all she had lost to him. And if that failed she could always take a kitchen knife. She wondered what would be quicker, her hand or his spell cast.

"Don't speak of impossible things"

Hermione fell silent. It wasn't impossible, she could do it, she knew she could.

"Master Zabini does not even know if he will come. He does not come to the gatherings often. He prefers that they to come to him".

Hermione's panic began to ebb. "What is going to happen?" she whispered to Mae.

"That is what I was ordered to talk to you about". Hermione wondered why. "In these situations I usually take it upon myself that a new member of staff is never present at their first gathering. With you however I know things have become more complicated" she paused for a moment before continuing. "Master Zabini… that is, Blaize has told me that he does not want you present at the party"

This surprised her more than anything, "why?" she asked in shock her heavy breathing becoming silent.

"He is not sure what will happen, or how they will respond to your presence"

"He thinks they'll hurt me" Hermione whispered beginning to tremble.

"He said he was not sure" Mae repeated firmly.

"And he doesn't want that?" Hermione voiced finding her courage afraid of an answer no matter what it was.

"Of course not! He's paid half his fortune for you, he won't risk anything happening to you now. The Dark Lord gave you to him, no one in their right mind will lay a finger on you out of fear of the repercussions. However to be on the safe side you are to remain in your room unless summoned"

"You honestly believe they won't want to see me?" Hermione asked, her voice becoming cold.

"They will do what the master says"

"What about his father?" Hermione demanded holding Mae's gaze. "He will not let me remain hidden. He'll parade me like a trophy"

"You don't know that-"

"Then you do not know them" she interrupted. "I've been fighting people like them for years" she shouted pointing at the door, "And they will not let me go" she finished slowly emphasising each word, "until I am dead".

"Then they will have to go through me first" a cold voice bit out.

"Master Zabini!" Mae jumped to her feet. Hermione refused to look at him, loathing that he had caught her twice now unawares.

"No one will lay a finger on you. You have my word". She could feel his gaze burning into the side of her face, his brows creased in anger.

"And what good is that?" she demanded, her knuckles white against her seat as she clung to it, staring at the wall in front of her. His interruption had sparked a rage in her that had spread to cover her fear.

"A Zabini's word is his life" Blaize gritted out.

"What use is that to me?" she turned her venomous gaze at him. He stood strong, his own gaze full of pride and anger. There was no warmth in that gaze now and it infuriated her. Who was this man before her and what exactly did he want?

"Why are you protecting me?" she asked icily.

His eyes narrowed and for a moment Hermione did not think he was going to answer her.

"Because I own you"

His voice had been as slow as hers, laced with as much venom. His words echoed in her ears.

"And I have more use for you alive then dead. Understood?" he growled.

Her eyes became slits, "you will _never_ own me!" she whispered. She slowly got to her feet, Blaize's eyes never leaving hers. She wished he didn't look so controlled, wished he was more like his father so she could understand the danger she was in and what to expect. "You may wish to protect me for your own gains… but if you put me in a room with _him_, on my word I will kill _him_ or die trying. Understood?"

The tension in the room was unbearable as they glared at each other, Mae staring between them, her face white.

"Understood" Blaize said finally, his tone calmer. Hermione could feel the rage draining from him even if he did not show it. She began to realise every emotion he had shown her before today had been carefully considered. She was only able to scrap the surface of what he was thinking and that was terrifying.

"Just think about what I have said" he told her his voice become drone like as it often did when he was talking to the staff. "Go to your room" he looked at Mae, "I want her there for the rest of the day"

"Yes sir" she replied hoarsely as he left the kitchen without a further glance at Hermione.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, as always PLEASE leave a review, every single one is appriciated and always spurs me on!

I want to dedicate this chapter to Whipmyhair24 as it was thanks to her reviews that really pushed me into action to finish this chapter. Hope you enjoed it hun, if not I blame the crazy brought on by exam stress :D


	14. Understanding and simplification

Sorry for the wait, I've had no internet over the last month or two. Thanks for waiting so patiently :D

_Italics_- Narration in the past

Chapter 14

Understanding and simplification

_Transfiguration was one of Hermione's favourite lessons. It had nothing to do with how McGonagall treated her, she treated them all the same she argued with the boys. She couldn't help it if McGonagall like her. Ron after all had set fire to her class room, endangering them all simply because he winged the pronunciation of the set spell and Harry had nearly caused irreversible damage to one of the Patil twins because he was too busy laughing around with Ron to focus on his aim. Of course her attitude differed between them, but she never acted on this. McGonagall was a professional and never let personal feeling interfere with her teachings. The boys had always been dramatic regarding the teachers; Hermione knew she couldn't change that._

_She watched the two chatting in front of her while she waited for the class to begin excited to discuss her homework after the lesson with McGonagall as she often did. They were humorously arguing over what they would do if they could correctly cast an engorging spell, the beginning of the conversation bringing giggles as they imagined Malfoy with a head the size of a blimp. Before long to Hermione's expectation the boys conversations turned towards the gutter and Hermione withdrew with a tut and roll of her eyes. Neville took the sear beside her and she smiled in greeting glad of more mature company._

_Malfoy and his cronies came in soon after and the three of them couldn't help but burst into laughter much to Malfoy's confusion and anger. It took McGonagall's entrance to stop the fight that nearly broke out between the two houses. Hermione couldn't understand how the situation escalated so quickly and so dangerously but one witty and Hermione couldn't deny it, hilarious comment by Ron and one cruel quip from Malfoy had everyone on their feet wands drawn bar Hermione. _

_She stared up at everyone amazed and realised she was not alone in sitting. At the far side of the room another boy was watching the others with a bored expression; his eyes however were alight with excitement and expectation. Blaize Zabini, Slytherin she remembered. She wondered why he wasn't protecting Malfoy's honour along with the rest of the idiots of his house. Her attention was stolen when Ron pointed his wand at Malfoy and began to hex when McGonagall strolled in. Hermione groaned chastising herself for not breaking up the fight when she had the chance. _

_One detention and long lecture later the class settled into the lesson, while Ron muttered under his breath about favouritism. _

* * *

_The girls were in a giggly girly mood again as Hermione dubbed it. Parvati was playing with Lavender's hair while Ginny painted her toenails. A mud mask was essential to join in apparently, cucumbers optional. Hermione felt she had walked into an eighties chick flick. Ten minutes later she was forced to join them on Lavender's bed, keeping her Muggle Studies book in return for letting them plough the white mask onto her face. Ginny had one of her feet in a vice like grip pondering whether to use the red or pink polish while Parvati was allowing Lavender to now explore more exotic hairstyles on her. Hermione promised to never let the girl near her hair. Ever._

"_Dean" Lavender said, "yes or no?"_

_Parvati smiled with a shrug, waving a flat hand up and down either side. "Sometimes, when he doesn't go on about that muggle sport and being a pillock with Seamus"_

_Ginny nodded, "he did look nice at the ball" Hermione looked at her in surprise before turning back to her page not wanting to make her reaction noticed by the other two gossips. She had wondered how Ginny was feeling towards Harry; she hadn't spoken about him in a while._

"_What about Neville?" They all burst into giggles. _

_Hermione swallowed her smile with a soft reprimand; he was after all a nice boy and such behaviour was cruel. "Gin I can't feel my face is that normal?"_

_It was a basic game they always played, brutally judging the boys they knew, the ones they didn't. Hermione thought they had all gone through it enough that every boy in Hogwarts must know what the Griffindor girls felt about them. Hermione of course was above such triviality but sometimes she couldn't help but be sucked in when chocolates and smuggled in butterbeer were passed around, not that she participated in over drinking. It was nice to be one of the girls for a short time, even if she wasn't as truthful as the others._

"_Yes, stop touching it! Now, Malfoy we won't count coz he's a ferret and therefore excluded on grounds of bestiality" Ginny continued. Hermione couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips behind her book and cringed when the mask cracked._

"_Hermione agrees. Moving on!"_

_Crabbe and Goyle are real stunners" Hermione quipped in getting into the fun of it as Ginny motioned for her other foot._

"_I'm beginning to think it's a Slytherin trait. I think the sorting hat sorts by looks as well as characteristics", Partvati put on a deep voice, "arrogant, stupid, bit of an ass… oh ugly as a gnome, better be Slytherin!"_

_Ginny nearly fell of the bed laughing at this, Hermione's quick reflexes saving her as she grabbed a flying leg. Parvati sat ginning smugly at her joke as she waited for the others to settle down._

"_What about the Italian one, is he Italian, Greek? He's in your year isn't he? I've never heard him speak, brown hair-"_

"_Blaize Zabini" Lavender interrupted, "Italian Rosie told me. Ravenclaw and Slytherin's have charms together on Thursdays."_

_Ginny raised her brow with a smirk, "that's a lot of information Lav"._

"_What! He's cute, it's not like we can go up to him and ask. Ravenclaw's are the only house the snakes don't seem to target, they can actually hold decent conversations apparently, well according to her anyway"_

"_I think he's might be the Slytherin exception, what do you think Hermione?" Parvati asked._

_Hermione shrugged, "he's alright I suppose. For a Slytherin anyway"_

"_He's more than alright Hermione!"_

_Hermione grinned shyly, "Yeah I guess so". This sent the rest of the girls into fresh giggles._

"_Ooh I know, Justin"_

_None of the boys the next morning could understand why the girls were so noisy the following day. Ron had given up trying to find out after Parvati had openly laughed uncontrollably in his face looking at Lavender unable to breathe. Harry was once again confused why Ginny suddenly avoided him like the plague cheeks red while Hermione seemed interested in individuals around the hall, a small smile on her lips refusing to answer any of their questions._

* * *

_Double potions was never fun, especially when Snape found his afternoon fun in assigning pair work. Hermione found herself with Seamus and couldn't help but groan as he grinned at her. She reminded herself to tie her hair up and make sure she stood back in protective gear during his part of the task. In front of her Harry was moping beside a Slytherin girl who looked as thrilled as he did and Ron had his head on the desk across the room while Goyle loomed stupidly beside him attempting to look threatening but losing momentum every few seconds without Malfoy's direction._

_Neville whimpered on the desk beside hers as he was joined by Blaize Zabini. Hermione guiltily wondered which of them would fare better as she tied back her hair checking her goggles were secure, her or Zabini._

_An hour and a half later she walked out with eyebrows, Zabini did not._

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that" Mae whispered slowly turning to Hermione.

Hermione's gaze snapped to her heatedly. "I don't care anymore" she spat venomously, striding out of the kitchen. She stormed past the utility room where the staff was being addressed by Kate. They were all silent and staring at the open doorway as she strode past. Hermione realised that her defiance of Blaize had been louder then she realised. She knew that what she had done would come to affect her with both Blaize and the staff but at that moment she just did not care.

It was still and quiet when Hermione crept from her bed that night. She had spent the day and night in a monstrous rage continuously repeating what had occurred that day in her mind growing ever frustrated by her imprisonment inside her room. Her anger had gripped her for most of the day slowly dimming after she had ripped her bedding from her bed, threw the contents of her trunk on the floor and smashed a vase. Gradually she fell into silence, lying on the carpet staring up at the ceiling.

Hermione had always appreciated quiet when she needed to think. It allowed her to hear herself. As she calmed she forced herself to no longer think of Zabini and the wave of loathing he brought her. She had more important matters to dwell on and decisions to make. She thought about the upcoming gathering, wondered who would be present, how many would come. Would she know anyone? Had the Deatheater's grown in numbers now that Voldemort reigned?

She thought about spells, all the breaking charms she could think of. Protecting spells, disillusion charms, unforgivable curses.

She tried to think about these things but after the minutes dragged by her thoughts kept reaching conclusions that she could not continue from without further information and facts, her mind constantly wandered to her rage for Blaize.

He was the strangest man she had ever met. She wished more than anything she had paid more attention to him back in school. He thought of her as a possession that was clear. How could anyone think they owned a person? It was sickening, he was sickening. Yet he treated her humanly, with a greater familiarity then the other staff. But then he knew her from school, but not conversationally! They were never friends, but then she never considered him an enemy. As a Deatheater why did he treat her so protectively, his kind loathed her blood, her people. He was a man considered the right to Voldemort, who had yet to lift a finger against her or anyone else that she had seen, a man who rarely raised his voice and whom was willing to hide her away when he had the perfect opportunity to show her to the rest of his evil horde.

Deatheater's were killers, why was he so different? So awkward, had so many faces? She wondered what he was like with Voldemort, was he able to play with the dark lord like he did with her? Who exactly was Blaize Zabini? The reality scared her. She had dealt with Deatheaters for half of her life, she knew many of them were half mad with the notions Voldemort spun them. Many younger members she knew were enrolled through fear or brainwashing. Blaize she felt fitted into neither of these categories. Instead she had decided he knew exactly what it was he was doing and that he was indeed a psychopath. A man that appeared to be sane and logical but in reality had the ability to commit atrocious acts without any hint of morality. The haunting ability to switch his humanity on and off. She had seen his kind, human side when he was with his sister. She wondered what he was like when he wore his Deatheater robes.

She was getting angry again. She needed to be calm to think. To plan. To escape.

She silently crossed the room, barefooted, eyes watching Becky as she opened the door and stepped outside. Nothing would stop her finding answers no matter how small. She was running out of time. She would either kill Voldemort if he came to the gathering or escape if he did not. Simple

It was dark outside in the hallway, no light brought from the outside, thick cloud covering the moon and stars. With a frown and chewed lip Hermione shuffled slowly down the hall eyes straining to see. Struggling down the cold stairs she wished her heart would settle and not tremble at every noise.

With relief she reached her floor and peeked out. All was dark and silent. She walked slowly ever fearful of being caught. She knew her destination and was glad it was now close. Slipping into the kitchen she began her search.

She jumped violently with a muffled yelp when something brushed against her legs.

"Is everything alright miss?" a voice mumbled. Hermione clutched her chest forcing herself to calm down and stop behaving foolishly. She had found what she was looking for. A house elf.

"I need a candle and matches. Miss Collins has ordered that I read a book by tomorrow and I don't want to keep Becky awake, she said that it would be alright."

"Yes miss", she heard the little voice reply. A lit candle was suddenly in her hand and she saw the elf holding up a box of matches. She blinked stupidly staring down at him. She had expected a bigger fight then this. After all they were not Hermione's to take; she expected a ban on all things she asked for, especially dangerous things.

"Do you need anything else miss?"

"No… go back to sleep", the elf nodded and scuttled back to the pantry. "Thank you" Hermione whispered realising too late. She sighed feeling a little guilty about lying to the innocent creature.

Blowing out the candle she made her way back to the staircase and onto the next floor. As she moved she wondered what would happen if she set the mansion on fire. Without Blaize there was no charm keeping her captive here. What stopped her from taking a knife now and slitting his throat? Or threatening him to give her a wand?

Fire was too unpredictable, uncontrollable; she might kill the whole house, if there wasn't some charm on the house to protect from fire to begin with. And getting close enough to Blaize to cause him harm? Well, she knew she wouldn't have a chance. A man didn't get to where he was by sleeping soundly in his room unprotected.

She edged to her final destination, the main bedroom. If she could find the wand she would be unstoppable, she still had confidence in her casting, and she knew she could fight well if it came down to it. If not, all it would take would be two spells. One breaking, one apparition. Simple.

She used to be a woman of plans, the little details. Now she simply hoped her winging it would not get her killed. Simple.

She gripped the handle and almost cried when the master bedroom door opened. Hurrying inside she closed the door. She sighed in relief. Hard work done.

Moving to the centre of the room she pulled free the matches and lit her candle. The room came before her in the warm light. She was relieved that her expectations were correct, due to the large size of the room the light was not to invading; her existence in the room had to remain hidden from outside as much as possible. She couldn't risk being caught not now.

She looked around the room carefully, all was spotless and tidy. She checked the shelves and the tops of the cabinets. And found nothing. She then began checking the draws, taking care not to move the belongings, returning things if she had to in the same position she found them in. Unsuccessful she moved to the wardrobes. Inside, like the draws contained nothing interesting or useful, simply rich things for rich people. She was moving a silk dress when a flash of light from outside caught her attention.

Closing the wardrobe she extinguished her candle in panic and hurried to the bed. Dropping to the floor she pulled the duvet up and crawled. She cursed silently when she hit something hard with her face and head. She had forgotten the storage under the bed. She heard the door open as she scrambled under, moving the belongings around her. She had just finished pulling the duvet and last box behind her when light burst into the room. She froze. Who was it and did they know she was here? She became acutely aware of the smell the smoke from the candle left. She felt a cold sweat form on her brow. Soft footsteps on the carpet before her stopped and the sound of a draw opening echoed around the room as its contents was rummaged through.

The minutes crawled by while Hermione laid there, hundreds of frightened thoughts flitting through her mind. Her body began to tremble in exertion from her awkward position.

Just when she felt she could stand it no longer the footsteps vanished along with the light, the sound of a door closing along with it. She remained still for as long as she could manage, ears searching for any noise, but none came.

She collapsed with a sigh of relief face down in the thick slightly dusty carpet. Her sudden luck was holding out.

She tapped a wooden chest just encase of jinxing herself before slowly crawling back out. Dare she continue? What if the person came back? No she had to finish, had to be sure! She returned to the wardrobe and began her search once more. Quicker this time, the scare increasing her focus, her determination. A short while later after checking under the bed she came up empty handed.

She would have to leave soon; she had tempted fate too much. She thought of the unknown person in the room, what had they wanted? She went to the draws and pulled them open. Two were little altered, the contents moved around. The middle one however was locked. Something important had been protected inside. It had to be the wand! It just had to. The person must have been Mae. Perhaps she had removed the wand earlier out of fear Hermione would take it? Blaize's mother was returning tomorrow perhaps Mae was returning it for then? With Mrs Zabini home perhaps Mae's protection would no longer be needed, the draw open? What if it was taken out by then?

There was little she could do no now however. She was no lock breaker or master thief, hairpin or not.

A sudden plan formed in her mind. The gathering. She would steal it then, if the draw was still locked she would simply break it open through force. If they were downstairs no one would hear her surely. Perhaps it would be opened once Mrs Zabini returned; she hoped her luck would hold out, she did after all feel she was owed some after all this time.

She prayed now that she thought about it that the draw actually held a wand and that she wasn't making all this up in her head. No the signs pointed to the existence of a wand in this room, the only place secure, that draw. It was logic, a problem, she was good at those, always had been.

She blew out the candle and slipped back out into the darkness. She did not relax until she was under her own blankets shivering, not just from the cold. Needless to say she did not get much sleep that night.

* * *

What do you all think I know it's not as long as previous chapters but I realised for pacing that I needed something in between the next chapter which I wrote up forever ago and the previous one. Pacing can really be a pain, especially as I'm trying to be realistic about changing emotions and drama etc maybe you guys feel different, let me know? I wasn't sure how to pad this chapter out which is why I thought some flash backs were a good idea, to show a little positivity coz I know this story can be a 'little' dark! I'll post the next chapter soon once I've read over it and possibly gotten some feedback on this chapter :D *nudge nudge, wink wink, to top 50 reviews would be a dream* Thank you so much for my previous reviews, favourites and alerts and to all new readers. Every single one means a lot! :D

Screamaahhh96- thank you so much! I hope this doesn't disappoint :-), WhipmyHair24- sorry I didn't PM back I've been internet less, I thought an update would be better , divinehyperactivity- thank you, not much drama in this chapter but I think you'll like the next one ;) Your questions may be answered later…, Elle' Kelly- thank you! I'll try my best :D, ladyruby1897- hope you like this chapter , ShimmeringWater- not much character intersection in this one but I think you'll like the next one :D


	15. A Party of Meetings

I've been so excited to finally get this chapter up; it's been on my computer for more than 4 chapters ago. It is here I feel the story really begins to take off, which is both exciting and scary for me! I thought about breaking it up coz it is a long one but it does read better this way so here's a little treat for you all :D Screamaahhh96 and WhipmyHair24 I hope you guys particularly enjoy this one!

* * *

Chapter 15

A party of meetings

The house was a chaotic mess the day of the gathering. Hermione was looking forward to it with a sickening mixture of dread and excitement and as she sat in her room she was glad she was not a part of the panic. Instead of folding napkins and shining silver she was able to brace herself for what needed doing. As the evening drew in and the sunlight faded she knew what she had to do.

She had wished Becky luck as the girl came up to change glad she had not shown any indication that she knew Hermione had sneaked from her bed. As Becky, pale and already exhausted left her alone Hermione settled herself for a long wait. Her heart was pounding in her ears, her hands trembling in her lap. At last she was doing something. Tonight Voldemort might come…

When the doorbell rang for the first time Hermione thought she might throw up. Then another came, then another. Blaize it seemed had been true to this word, she had yet to be summoned. She had heard no screams, no raucous laughter, no shouting, in truth she hadn't heard anything from her room. If this had been a muggle meeting she would have believed the whole affair downstairs to be civilized, in truth she simply believed silencing spells had been performed. If the staff had no gruesome tales to tell from previous meetings then the Zabini's had to be experts in hiding the truth of Death Eater gatherings from even those who shared the Zabini home.

She wondered how long she should wait, how long did parties go on for? She had not heard any more arrivals in the last hour, perhaps a little longer? Would the bell be rung when dinner was ready? A little after that she would go, when she knew everyone would be out of her way.

Growing impatient she opened her door a little in hope that sound would be heard better. Returning to her bed she twiddled her fingers biting her lip. They were meters below her. Murderers, torturers, rapists. Every form of sin she knew many had performed. The wizarding world's enemy, her enemy, Harry's enemy, Harry's murderer…

No she couldn't just sit idly by, patience was a virtue, she knew everything tonight had to be well handled, she couldn't rush, could risk failure. But she couldn't just sit here.

She brushed her tears away. She'd check the draw again, see if it had been opened, that would be safe, give her something to do. Before she did something rash anyway. Heaven granted she would have a wand, if not perhaps she would be able to hear the mood below, or even catch sight of them, of Him.

Zabini would regret not having her locked in her room. She wondered if all went as she hoped what would happen to him. She smiled evilly with the upturn of her lip, she felt a liberation in the thought that she did not care.

When had she become so unforgiving she wondered as she tip toed out onto the landing. Was it the first week of Azkaban, or perhaps the second?

Taking the narrow servant stairs she knew every step took her closer to her fate. Was He there? Did she want him to be?

She made her way to the bedroom carefully keeping the walls so as not to be seen from below. The master bedroom to her confusion was locked. She stared at it brows furrowed. Why the hell was it locked now? She tried the handle again with more force. It never occurred to her that the door would be locked, the bedrooms were always open. She stood there mouth open eyes darting at the door as her brain attempted to take into account this rather large set back.

She had to get into the room; things were to be set into motion tonight. Kill the Dark Lord or escape, everything rested on her getting in that room! The horrifying realisation that she would be stuck in servitude awaiting the next opportune moment caused her to bite her finger less she scream.

There had to be something she could do. She pulled away from the handle sadly forcing her mind to focus on what needed to be done and not on her frustration. She still needed to research how to remove the binding spell on the bracelet that kept her prisoner here in the house.

That was what she had to do. Had the dinner bell gone? Had she missed it? How long would it take to eat, would they be free to roam or stay in the ballroom? So many questions that she couldn't answer, it drove her mad.

She hurried to the small library if this was locked, which it most probably was, then she would try and sneak into the large library. They wouldn't go in there surely? It was worth the risk, she had no choice, Mae noticing her interest had come into the habit of locking the main library at night as if sensing her need to get inside. She had two choices; gamble or stay here forever… or risk being caught and locked up forever…

She growled as her mind kept raising statements that threatened to destroy any nerve that she had left.

As she drew close to the small library she turned the corner in deep in thought. The sight that stood before her was enough to stop her still, to stop her thoughts and stop her breathing.

He wasn't supposed to be there, he if at all should have been in the grand ballroom. He was nowhere near the bathroom to use that as an excuse and Hermione didn't doubt for a moment he was lost.

It had been nearly two years since she had last seen his face this close. It had changed almost as much as hers. Where smooth pale skin had existed, etched sickly skin remained. He had aged vastly in such a short amount of time, like her his experiences since the battle had changed him. She hadn't noticed it back in Azkaban, unable to believe she had missed it. As he faced her now this change brought a small comfort, had he remained strong becoming the man she had expected, she knew she would not have been able to face him. His sneer however had not changed since she last saw it and it made her sick to her stomach.

They stood motionless for a long silent moment as the weight of the history between them unfurled in both of their minds.

"There you are… for a moment I wondered if Zabini had actually killed you he's keeping you so well hidden… but not under lock and key I see, like you deserve". There was a long pause as Hermione attempted to breath.

"It's been a long time" he said slowly, fixing her with a fearsome gaze. "Who would have thought our next meeting would be like this?" he crossed his arms, smirk still in place. "Then again, I thought you were dead, I never imagined a reunion. But then what fun would there be without Potty and Weasel?"

She flinched at his words, her fists tightening in rage. After all the time that had passed, now facing each other as adults after the clear gruelling experiences they had both been through, he was still that scared vile little boy whom had simply tripped mid-curse.

"What's wrong mudblood, lost your voice? Miracles do happen" he laughed, "Do I really cause that effect?"

Thousands of remarks filtered through Hermione's brain in the pause that ensued. She wanted to curse him, strangle him and stab him with his own wand for all that he had indirectly done to her. All the suffering she had been forced through all because of a touch of fate, his own clumsiness. She had wondered once if he would have actually directly come for her on the battle ground if he had not fallen, to have bravely faced her on equal footing. She had blamed herself alone in her cell, her only conclusion that she did not deserve hope if destiny had dealt her such a vicious hand. Clearly she had done something to deserve such a fortune. But as she stood before him her anger burned for him, not some higher divinity. It was his fault, simple. And she loathed him for it.

He stood there waiting for her reaction, her retort and she wanted to give it to him but with the simple realisation of blaming him and releasing her guilt, brought a wave of rationale. He had a wand, she did not and despite the action nearly killing her to swallow her emotions and pride she turned her back on him and walked away. She could not win this battle. The library would have to wait. In truth the library was now the last thing on her mind.

She could feel his stare on her back, shocked she could only assume as she heard no movement to follow her. Perhaps he had expected more from her, clever remarks, tears even, possibly violence? After all he had caused her, did he feel any guilt at all, could he feel?

To be ignored and turned away from by a 'lowly' muggle born was clearly a personal insult as his voice cut the silence. He could certainly feel resentment.

"Granger come back here!" he shouted angrily striding after her.

She quickened her pace she couldn't face him without her wand. She wouldn't be strong enough to hear his words and remain unaffected she knew that. She imagined herself turning on him no matter what he did to her in return but as his footsteps hurried after her a wave of fear took her. Why had he sought her out, what did he want with her?

"Don't you dare turn your back on me" he bellowed behind her. She couldn't help herself as she broke into panic and ran as she heard the whip of a wand being pulled and waved free.

Sweat broke on her brow, she was going to be cursed by Malfoy again she knew it. He had come to finish the job. It was in that moment she knew she wanted to live, that Malfoy would not take her life again.

A spell shot passed her elbow and she screamed in surprise jumping wildly in hope he would continue to miss. He was physically reaching her fast however and she knew it was fruitless hiding in a room as he could simply blast down the door. He was too close to loose and for her to hide herself. Besides where was there for her to run?

Amongst her wild thoughts one idea blazed through like a light in the darkness and she wasn't ashamed to grab it. Her knowledge of the mansion became an instinct. All she had to do was keep running and not get hit.

Another spell shot against the floor by her foot and she tripped falling against the door to the servant staircase. Her body panting for air she flung it open and slammed it shut behind her with trembling hands as she stumbled down the stairs. Glad the twisting steps meant brief cover from Malfoy's hexes.

"Mudblood!"

She burst onto the ground floor corridor, Malfoy's crazed voice so close. She was nearly there!

A crippling weight exploded against her back and she fell in an agonizing crash, shoulder first onto the floor rolling over herself due to the speed of her impact. She felt hands grip the clothes at her back pulling her up.

"Blai-" she cried out but was cut off as a silencing charm was swiftly uttered. She was dragged away effortlessly and thrown into a study.

"Never defy a Malfoy" he spat viciously closing the door behind them, before placing a lock on the door.

He turned to her his cheeks stained red, his hair and clothes a mess, sweat coving his brow. He fell quiet for a moment, his panting the only sound as he attempted to settle his breathing.

Hermione clutched her arm tears spilling from her eyes due to the pain and horror of how fast the situation had flown from her control. All she had wanted was to escape this evil house; it seemed she had fallen into the hands of someone eviler if not more insane.

He swallowed and straightened his robes, attempting to gain his self-control but his eyes remained wild. "You cost me everything! I should have killed you when I had the chance" he uttered viciously.

She stared up at him trembling, leaning against the desk he had thrown her against. She turned away from his glare which held so much intense fury, attempting to hide away, pressing her face against the wood in the vein hope she could disappear. She didn't understand what he meant, did he mean when he had cursed her? When Blaize had bought her?

"It wasn't meant to be this way" he continued, his voice breathy, lowering in volume panic now lacing his words.

The façade he pathetically tried to cling too continued to fall. She had no idea what he was capable of or what he was going to do to her. With the Draco Malfoy she knew as a girl she could reasonably guess what he would do and the line he stopped at. The crazed man before her was a stranger and he terrified her.

"You were supposed to be mine, I don't care what Father says, the Dark Lord would have understood. He understands the spoils of war, he would have let me take my reward" he looked at her, his eyes wide in his self-belief. He pointed his wand at her, "You were supposed to be my trophy, none would question my worth and focus on the mistakes I've made, mistakes anyone could have made. My position would be secure, my future safe! People would see the man I am… and not him!" he shouted suddenly, wand now at the door. "Not perfect Blaize, the boy who did nothing in the war, the bastard who seems to always be in the right place at the right time. He has never had to work like I have, do the things I've done! How can I prove myself when he is given the most prestigious missions, I could have done whatever he has done and better!"

Hermione stared at him; she didn't want to die, not because she was caught in the middle of a competition between who was the bigger man, Malfoy or Zabini.

"Never thinks, never doubts, does as he's told even if it means killing people on our side! Just because I questioned, because I'm not a puppet, he gets given everything. He's not human!"

Hermione didn't want to know what Deatheaters were given, be that reward or task. She imagined both were tied to close for comfort.

"He doesn't care about all of this, what I'm fighting for, what we're all fighting for. He doesn't feel, even the Dark Lord feels something, but not him, he only cares about himself…" he was looking at her again as if awaiting her agreement. She couldn't reply, even if she had a voice. She ultimately knew Blaize as well as Malfoy's house elves did.

"But with you, people will remember what I did and I will receive the glory I deserve. What I've been waiting for. I will not let him have that!" he stepped towards her eyes ablaze.

A bang from outside the room caught both their attentions as the door shuddered slightly. Draco froze at the noise deathly pale as they both turned there gaze on the door. The handled jiggled; the sound seemed to echo around the room. Nothing happened when the handle fell still, the door remaining shut.

In panic Hermione flew at the door, she had to alert the person on the other side of her situation. She was inside they couldn't leave her!

Malfoy caught her before she was half way across the room throwing himself on top of her as they wrestled viciously, Malfoy's wand no use in such close physical contact. She ripped at his clothes, at his face, silent tears spilling from her eyes, mouth open, body screaming for someone to hear her but due to his spell all that was heard was his own grunts in attempt to stop her. His physical strength finally over powered her as he clung to her, her arms forced at her sides his legs wrapped around her like a vice body pressed against the floor, his wand at her neck. Unable to move she strained to hear movement from outside. A long silent pause ensued.

She felt Malfoy begin to relax ever so slightly when no further interruption came. His breath was hot against her neck his cologne stifling. Her heart sank, she was on her own.

Another thump sounded making them both jump and freeze, Malfoy if possible felt heavier against her. The door rattled on its hinges as the force fell against it once more. Then again. It sounded as if someone was trying to break down the door through physical human strength. The lock remained firm however no matter how hard it was being pushed. No simple 'Alohamora' charm would work she knew. Cleary the person on the other side of the door had resorted to physical strength when the door refused to open to the counter spell or any further complex breaking spells.

"You'd better stand back" Blaize's voice called out calmly from outside.

In panicked realisation Malfoy rolled off Hermione looped his arms around her chest and under her arms and dragged her back, skirting the desk to the far wall pulling her back onto her feet. A bright light appeared from the cracks of the door as the wood began to shake vigorously. With no warning the metal handle exploded and Blaize kicked open the door.

Peering out over Malfoy's arm that she had used as a shield she saw Blaize stride into the room a look of fury on his face betraying his calm words from only seconds ago. His rich robes that had rested so well before were ruffled and his hair which had been brushed back now looked slightly wild. He turned back to the corridor and muttered another spell lifting the silencing ward he had placed on the corridor to mask the explosion from his guests. With a deep intake of breath he slowly released it and straightened his robes. Taking his time he pushed the door closed as much as he could, ignoring the large hole where the handles had once existed. Running his hands through his hair to replace its neatness he turned to face the pair, his expression now a dead calm.

His behaviour had seemed casual, he had not raised his voice to speak, he had not slammed the door or cursed Malfoy where he stood. The effect his actions brought were terrifying as Hermione waited for Blaize's anger to be released. She could feel Malfoy tense behind her. She had seen him angry only once but she could feel rather than see, that now that Blaize was absolutely furious. Before she had seen it, now she could sense it and it was truly terrifying, though she could not describe what it was about him that betrayed his anger.

He stood still and silent, looking at the pair taking in every detail. His eyes travelled from Draco to Hermione whom wanted to disappear as his intense gaze took her in. His eyes flickered from Draco's wand to his hand around her body that kept her still, before returning back to her. She pursed her lips together to stop herself trembling, she knew she was projecting fear and helplessness at him but she didn't care, right now she was not ashamed to hope he would keep his promise to protect her.

"Let her go" he stated, his voice deep and guttural. He raised his wand to Malfoy fast and aimed with experienced. His movements were flawless.

From her position she could not fully see Malfoy's reaction but she felt his jaw clench and his grip find new vigour. He refused to move. Hermione in his position with Blaize's wrath fully upon him would have fallen to her knees and begged forgiveness. Malfoy however having experience with Blaize found strength to meet his challenge.

Blaize took a sharp step forward, his wand directly aimed at Malfoy's forehead. "I mean it Malfoy. Let go" he ordered, his voice dangerously slow.

Hermione could sense rather than feel Malfoy find his smirk as he pushed the tip of his wand further into her neck. Blaize's eyes became slits, the first physical betrayal of his fury.

"What are you trying to prove? The Dark Lords favour has been placed, he gave her to me" Blaize paused his voice lacing with a new venom. "Do you want Granger is that it?"

"The Dark Lord values me! I and my father have served-"

"Do you want _her_?" he interrupted, cutting off Draco as he finally found his voice, sharply repeating his question placing emphasis on the end of his question.

Malfoy's face fell, "What are you implying?" he demanded his pitch rising as Hermione's blood ran cold at Blaize's implications.

"You're the one with his arm around her, were you trying to prove your worth to her is that it? You fail in everything else" Blaize replied simply, his voice now becoming conversational. Hermione felt Malfoy's grip tighten painfully in rage his body beginning to shake.

"You disgust me!" he spat, forcing his wand further causing Hermione to whimper silently in pain. She clung onto his arm, finding herself almost lifted from the ground as she attempted to support her weight away from the wand. Her heart beat furiously against her chest as her hands began to slip from Malfoy's skin as they both sweated. Blaize's attempts to disarm Draco failing, his words only increasing Malfoy's hold. Instead he was deliberately provoking his anger, challenging him, making matters worse. Hermione couldn't understand what he was doing, was he enjoying this? Was that a smirk itching on his lips?

"I wouldn't touch the Mudblood's body if my life depended on it" Malfoy shouted at him.

"Then let her go, she is of little use otherwise".

"No" Malfoy said plainly, his breathing becoming deeper.

"Now" Blaize said once more, just as slow as his first request.

"No" Malfoy repeated.

"Do you want me to fetch your father or the others?"

Draco blanched causing a dark laugh of wonder to escape Blaize's mouth. "Did you honestly think you'd get her out of the house unnoticed? I charm my belongings Malfoy, they belong to me. They can't be stolen".

"I caught her. I put her in Azkaban, I deserve to have the Mudblood bow to me and suffer!" Malfoy spat, his temper exploding.

"I bought her" Blaize stated calmly.

"That means nothing!"

"Well the Dark Lord clearly believed so as he gave me permission to have her".

Malfoy went to speak but broke off thinking the better of what he was about to say.

"I'll fight you for this, I'll go to him!" Malfoy threatened pointing his wand suddenly at the man before him, Hermione gasped as the stabbing weight was pulled away.

"Perhaps it would have been wise to do that before you attempted to take her from me, hmm?" Blaize countered, brow raised.

Malfoy made a strangled noise in his throat tightening his grip on his wand.

The door behind Blaize opened slowly as Lucius Malfoy pushed the door open carefully with his cane, poking his head inside cautiously. His curiosity shifted to horror and rage as he took in the sight of his son holding the famous Mudblood. The two young men stood frozen wands forced at the other but attention on the elder Deatheater.

"Draco what are you doing?" Lucius asked astonished stepping into the room closing the door behind him hurriedly with a guarded look down the hall. Draco seemed unable to answer his father, groping at words. Lucius turned an icy glare to Blaize. "Why are you pointing your wand at my son?"

Blaize stiffly let his arm drop placing his wand back inside his robe silently.

"Have you no decorum; pointing your wand at another of our kind" Lucius stated, ignoring the fact his son was still doing the same. He stared back at Draco his face livid his eyes intense with panic at what his son was doing. This was not how he had planned the evening if only Draco had listened to him! Now he threatened to ruin them all.

"Perhaps you should discuss issues such as manners and decorum with your son Mr Malfoy" Blaize said slowly seemingly unaware of the warning and threat Lucius laced in his voice. "I do not know of your principles, many proven different to my own seen in some of your families past exploits," Blaize malicious added, "But stealing is defiantly not considered polite".

"Excuse me!" Lucius screeched, so offended he spluttered unable to speak any further.

"Stealing" Blaize repeated looking plainly at the man his expression returning to the bored dull façade he usually wore.

"For your information Narcissa was only looking at that crystal, go check you'll find it all there! As for Draco he hasn't touch anything in this filthy house all evening".

Blaize broke into a nasty smirk the effect sending chills down Hermione's skin. In that moment she believed how Blaize could become the second most feared man in the world.

"Granger, come here" Blaize ordered, lifting a hand to her. "Malfoy if you would be so kind?"

Trembling Hermione forced her gaze away from her warm skinned safety line and used her hands to pull herself from Malfoy's grip which loosened at her touch. Body burning from the stares she received from both Malfoy's she slowly stepped forward to Blaize placing her hand in his, understanding the irony that the safest place to be was with the most dangerous man in the world. As she did do he gripped her hand tightly and pulled her sharply into him. She repressed her scream and surprise as she nearly fell into him before he swiftly turned her so her shoulder now rested against his chest. Gently but firmly he pushed her chin up displaying her bruised neck for Lucius to see. She hadn't realised how tall Blaize was, the tip of her head just reaching his chin.

"I'm afraid that is not entirely true Mr Malfoy. Draco here has indeed touched something of mine". His voice was calm but spoken from his lips his words seemed to carry further meaning that what they simply supposed. What that meaning was however was unclear to all but himself. Every word that Blaize uttered never seemed as innocent and clear as the implied to be or would be if spoken from another's lips.

Lucius cast another quick deathly glare at his son whom flinched looking at the floor knuckles white from clutching his wand.

"Draco would never lay a finger on the mudblood. I'm insulted you would dare blame my son for your own actions" his volume had lowered, becoming more controlled. Even Hermione knew Draco's actions in the Zabini mansion would have repercussions to Malfoy and his family, Lucius was on the edge of the knife now.

Blaize laughed, a loud free feeling sound that made all three jump in surprise breaking away from the heavy tension that had grown in the room.

"I don't wish to insult your breeding skills but I would advise talking to your son before I am forced to speak to the Dark Lord" Blaize told him, his humour falling as he spoke each word. Despite his obvious humour at the situation; how he was feeling such was incredible in Hermione's mind, power and hierarchy oozed from him. His words were to be listened to and followed, or else.

Lucius seemed to puff up in anger once more his cheeks flushing. "And I will speak to your father about manners to your superiors". Whether this was true Hermione had no idea.

Blaize smile grew "What a wonderful idea. I believe he wishes to speak with you in private anyway".

Lucius' glare reached slits that would rival a man asleep as he attempted to keep control of his power to strike fear. Hermione couldn't deny he was terrifying, she squirmed when his eyes fell upon her momentarily, she didn't know how Blaize could stand so still and unaffected.

"Perhaps you should stay after the party? Let's get back to the gathering. I expect our absence has been noted" Blaize told Lucius, his voice irritatingly polite. He motioned his arm towards the door. Lucius his face livid turned on his heel motioning with his cane for Draco to follow. His son followed moving stiffly. Hermione could see the terror in his eyes as he left. She didn't pity him.

Hermione stood nervously as Blaize let go of her hand and followed them out. She released the breath she had been holding with the threat of a sob. Blaize turned back at the door as if only remembering she was the cause of the fuss.

"Go back to your room. I will speak to you later".

She nodded opening her mouth to speak, she didn't know what but something, she had to. Clutching at her mouth she realised her voice was still missing. Her eyes widened in panic as she stared at him mouth moving in screams with no sound. He drew his wand stepping back inside and said the counter spell. Her voice came back in a gasp her choking breathes making her unable to thank him.

He simply nodded in a business-like fashion replacing his wand, "Tonight". With that statement he shut the door on her while her legs fell out from under her.

* * *

Well, worth the wait? I'd love to hear what you guys think regarding the characters : ) I know what is going to happen so feel a bias towards them so would like to know how you guys see them at the moment :D Please, please keep reviewing everyone is much loved and adored and thank you to all the new readers and alerters, TazziJadeBlack your review made me smile so much! You guys keep me going!


End file.
